Amor entre caballeros
by Madaraki Akira
Summary: Los santos se enfrentan a un caballero desconocido, pero esta batalla sera diferente a todas las que han tenido ATENCION: No es yaoi aunque parezca por el titulo Capitulo FINAL
1. Cap1 Eres un verdadero caballero?

**Saint Seiya  
>Amor entre caballeros.<strong>

**Cap. 1  
>¿En verdad eres un caballero de Athena?<br>**

Hacia tiempo se disfrutaba un periodo de paz para los caballeros, Saori había regresado a su mansión donde se encargaba de la compañía de su abuelo y los caballeros se ocupaban de diferentes tareas, y pasando tiempo con los niños del orfanato, pero una carta venida del santuario vino a romper esa atmósfera de paz.

Saori reunió a todos sus caballeros en la estancia, en el rostro de todos se notaba el nerviosismo, es verdad que su relación con el santuario era pacifica desde que finalizo la batalla de las 12 casas, pero que una carta apareciera así sin mas no era común.

_ Y bien creo que estamos todos, es hora de saber que es lo que desea el santuario. 

Saori abrió la carta y desplegó el papel que estaba adentro, y escrita con una letra fina y elegante, leyó el contenido y acto seguido volvió a doblar la carta y miro a sus caballeros.

_Es una carta de Mu, dice que el y Shaka vienen en camino junto con otro caballero.  
>_ ¿Otro caballero? _ dijeron al unísono los caballeros de bronce.<br>_ Así es, dice que ha llegado el tiempo de que los caballeros de bronce demuestren si son dignos portadores de sus armaduras, y será este caballero quien lo decida.  
>_ Pero que no se ha demostrado ya en las anteriores batallas que somos dignos caballeros_ Jabu de unicornio hablaba con voz enfadada.<br>_ Venga, si es verdad que todos nosotros hemos estado en las diferentes batallas pero temo recordarles que han sido Seiya y los demás quienes han luchado en todas esas batallas, los demás hemos quedado en un plano muy secundario _ Dijo Nachi de lobo, quien mostraba que no le agradaba decir aquello.  
>_ Mis caballeros, se que todos han hecho un gran esfuerzo y han librado batallas, no se a que se refieren o como es que desean ponerles a prueba.<br>_ Pero que caballero es ese quien va a ponernos a prueba.  
>_ No dice nada al respecto, estarán aquí dentro de 10 días.<p>

Todos se quedaron en silencio pero sobre todo la interrogante sobre aquel caballero desconocido se sentía en el ambiente.

Pasaron los días y la mañana del décimo los caballeros pudieron sentir el cosmos de los dos caballeros dorados de Aries y Virgo en cuestión de pocos minutos, los diez caballeros de bronce estaban afuera en el jardín junto con Saori al encuentro con los caballeros y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos caballeros dorados y atrás de ellos una imponente doncella de hierro.

Jabu quien desde que se dio lectura ala carta 10 días atrás había estado impaciente se adelanto hacia los caballeros de oro.

_ Y bien a que ha venido todo ese disparate de la carta y que significa ese armatoste, ¿Dónde esta el caballero que quiere ver si somos dignos de portar nuestras armaduras?  
>Mu dio un repaso con la mirada a todos los caballeros de bronce y después fijo su mirada en Jabu. <p>

_ Este es el caballero que ha venido a juzgarles_ dijo señalando la doncella de hierro, todos se quedaron con una mirada de extrañeza ya que nadie podían sentir nada que viniera de aquella maquina de tortura, eso claro pensando que dentro hubiera alguien.

_ No entiendo, ¿quiere decir que eso es un caballero?  
>_ Sí, si logran derrotarle quiere decir que son dignos caballeros de bronce.<br>_ Entonces que salga ahora, yo Jabu de unicornio seré el primero en hacerle frente.

Jabu se lanzo de frente a la gran maquina pero antes de poder asestar el primer golpe, un cosmos se elevo y paralizo al caballero de unicornio, acto seguido una explosión de energía dejo fuera de combate al caballero, el cosmos que ataco a Jabu incremento nuevamente y como si aquel ataque no fuera suficiente, la armadura de unicornio se desprendió del cuerpo de su portador y se coloco armada tras la doncella de hierro, se ilumino y se guardo de nuevo en la caja destinada para ello, pero una gruesa cadena negra sellaba la caja de la armadura.

_ ¿Pero que es lo que ha ocurrido? Mu, Shaka, ¿pueden explicarnos?

_ Es muy simple, al ser derrotado ha demostrado no ser digno se portar la armadura, de modo que ha sido sellada hasta que aparezca un nuevo aspirante, lo mismo ocurrirá con el resto de ser derrotados, así que ahora que han visto el poder al que se enfrentan pueden decidir pelear igual que su compañero o hacerlo todos juntos.

Los restantes 4 caballeros, que quedaban se miraron, era obvio que en sus mentes pasaba la misma idea, y sin pensarlo se arrojaron en un ataque conjunto contra su oponente, pero así como pasara con el caballero de unicornio, los otros 4 fueron derrotados, y las armaduras tomadas, Shaka soltó un suspiro, al parecer no le impresionaba el resultado, el cosmos proveniente de la doncella de hierro seguía activo, Mu fijo su mirada en los restantes caballeros.

_ Bien ¿quien de ustedes será el siguiente? He de confesar que estoy bastante impaciente por ver el resultado del encuentro.  
>_ ¿Quieres decir que nosotros también tenemos que pelear con el?<br>_ Por su puesto, en nuestra carta jamás mencionamos que ustedes estaban exentos de esta batalla.  
>_ Bien, entonces seré yo quien comience_ El fénix adelanto un par de pasos, pensando en que su mejor carta debía ser su puño fantasma, de modo que así lo hizo, al lanzarse logro sentir como el cosmos lo envolvía e intentaba detenerlo pero sin éxito, aquel ataque debió ser lo que derroto a los otros caballeros. El ataque del fénix dio de lleno en la cabeza de la Doncella de hierro, pensando que había ganado la pela sonrío satisfecho.<p>

Shaka meneo la cabeza y acto seguido volvió el rostro hacia la maquina de tortura.

_ Te lo advertimos, necesitaras más que tus impactos de energía para derrotarles.  
>_ Así es, ellos no son como los primeros que te hicieron frente, casi podría jurar que si te atacan entre los cinco no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, mucho menos en ese modo.<p>

La doncella de hierro se ilumino y acto seguido una cadena ataco al fénix quien no vio venir el taque y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedo aprisionado por la cadena que venia de la base de la doncella de hierro.

Los demás quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Ikki en semejante aprieto, luchaba por liberarse pero de improviso lanzo un alarido tal y las cadenas lo soltaron dejándolo caer al suelo. Shun corrió para ver si su hermano esta bien, cuando llego a su lado vio que estaba inconsciente, y de nueva cuenta ocurrió la armadura de fénix se desprendió del cuerpo de Ikki y se reunió con las demás que estaban tras la doncella de hierro.

_ Bueno, parece que te ha dado en la cara con tus palabras Mu, no necesito cambiar de modo para derrotarle.  
>_ Si pero no es para tanto, de igual modo ha tenido que cambiar aunque fuese solo eso. <p>

_ Mu, Shaka, quien es el y por que no se muestra, por que quiere juzgarnos, ya hemos demostrado en muchas ocasiones que somos fieles a Athena._ Seiya miraba a los caballeros dorados quienes parecían muy tranquilos con que aquel caballero encerrado en la maquina les estuviera quitando las armaduras.  
>_ Eso es algo que no ponemos en duda nosotros, si no es el quien debe juzgar, no solo a ustedes si no también a los caballeros de plata y oro.<br>_ ¿Están diciendo que ese caballero también les ha juzgado a ustedes?_ Shiryu parecía nervioso con la respuesta que se veía venir.  
>_ Si, los caballeros dorados que quedan en el santuario han luchado y mostrado ser dignos de las vestiduras que portan, aunque los caballeros de plata muchos han sido derrotados al igual que Ikki, confieso que me ha impresionado el que fuese vencido.<br>_ Esto no tiene ningún sentido.  
>Shiryu se lanzo a l ataque seguido por Hyoga, ambos lanzaron sus ataques a lo que la enorme doncella de hierro quedo envuelta en hielo.<p>

Parecía que habían logrado neutralizar a aquel extraño caballero, pero las cosas solo estaban apunto de empeorar, ya que el cosmos aumento y quebró el hielo que lo aprisionaba, y en cuanto se vio libre, aquel artefacto se abrió y del interior apareció una persona enmascarada portando una armadura, color negro rojiza, muy parecida a la maquina de tortura de la que había salido, pinchos metálicos y cadenas se podían apreciar en los brazos y piernas de la armadura.

_ ¿Pero si es un caballero femenino?_ Seiya al igual que los demás se impresiono al verla  
>_ Parece que es demasiado joven _ Shiryu repasaba el aspecto de aquel caballero, de baja estatura y cuerpo de delicadas formas.<br>_ Pues joven o no, su poder es considerable, ha vencido a Ikki y a los demás sin siquiera salir de ese artefacto._ Hyoga trataba de asimilar el nuevo rumbo que tomaban las cosas.  
>_ Tengan cuidado_ Ikki había despertado_ Su poder es demasiado fuerte estoy seguro que ahora que ha salido de esa cosa es aun mas.<br>_ Ikki, ¿Estas bien?  
>Todos se acercaron a ver a su compañero, quien al parecer estaba en mejores condiciones de lo que esperaban.<br>_ ¿Hermano estas bien?  
>_Me he confiado, jamás espere ese ataque, pero sin embargo parece que aparte de la caída no tengo ninguna otra herida.<p>

_ Lo que experimentaste Fénix ha sido el poder real del caballero de la Doncella de hierro, su objetivo no es el de dañarlos si no solo probar si son dignos de portar las armaduras de bronce.  
>_ ¿Pero que clase de caballero es?_ Saori quien hasta ahora había estado en silencio viendo como sus caballeros eran vencidos uno a uno se decidió a lanzar la pregunta.<br>_ Es un caballero que sirve y protege a los caballeros.  
>_ ¿Un caballero que sirve y protege a los caballeros? Jamás escuche algo así<p>

Los caballeros dorados no dijeron mas ya que la Doncella de hierro hizo un ademán de que debían continuar con lo que estaban, Ikki se incorporo y se reunió con Saori, al no tener su armadura era obvio que el ya no tenia cabida en la batalla.

Los restantes Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun se dispusieron a hacerle frente aquel extraño caballero, quien no parecía preocupada por enfrentarse a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Seiya se dispuso a atacar primero con su meteoro de Pegaso pero apenas si pudo librar el contra ataque, pues ella esquivo los golpes y por nada estuvo a punto de aprisionarlo en una esfera de energía, a continuación Shiryu y Hyoga decidieron de nueva cuenta unir sus fuerzas atacándola al mismo tiempo, pero quizás fue ese su mayor error ya que en cuanto ambos ataques el dragón naciente y el polvo de diamante chocaron uso el impacto para tomarlos desprevenidos y atacarlos de frente, no pudieron escapar y cayeron al suelo inconsciente como lo hiciera Ikki, acto seguido sus armaduras pasaron a reunirse junto con las demás.

_ No Puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, Seiya, que haremos, a este paso nosotros también perderemos nuestras armaduras.  
>_ No lo se Shun, esa chica es increíble, logro evitar ambos ataques.<p>

Ella volteo a ver a los restantes al parecer había elegido atacar a Shun a quien arrojo por los aires con una impacto de energía, Seiya volteo hacia donde su compañero había caído, y pago muy caro ese instante de distracción pues fue abatido por un nuevo impacto, y la armadura de Pegaso también tomo su sitio junto a las demás.

_ Creo que nos equivocamos, los caballeros de bronce aun siendo tan poderosos no son dignos de portar las vestiduras.  
>_ No tan pronto Mu, Andrómeda aun conserva su armadura.<br>_ Es verdad, pero si recibió el ataque directamente, ¿Cómo es que aun conserva su armadura?

Shun estaba inconsciente, la Doncella de Hierro no se movía solo observaba la escena, Shiryu, Seiya, y Hyoga despertaron y al ver a Shun aun portando su armadura, se apresuraron a ir a verle, Ikki lo tenia en brazos tratando de hacerle volver en si, cuando por fin despertó, su reacción fue de inmediato tocar el pecho de su armadura, comprobando que aun la tenia puesta. 

_ Shun ¿Estas bien?  
>_ Hermano, si parece que estoy bien, Seiya tu armadura.<br>_ Si me descuide y ha conseguido quitármela, pero tu aun conservas la tuya Shun es posible que tengas la oportunidad de vencerla.  
>_ Si, pero ¿Que será de ustedes amigos?<br>_ Dejan de ser caballeros_ Shaka se acerco para responder a la pregunta de Shun _ Sin sus armaduras no pueden llamarse caballeros, y aunque las recuperaran ellas ya no responden a ellos como sus poseedores.  
>_ Shaka pero que hay con las batallas que hemos librado, que acaso eso no es suficiente para demostrar que somos caballeros.<br>_ Andrómeda, como les dijimos antes, no depende de nosotros, si no de ella Juzgar si son dignos de portar las vestiduras.

Shun se quedo pensando por unos momentos, se puso de pie y camino hacia la chica, quien seguía inmóvil esperándolo. 

_ No entiendo bajo que concepto nos juzgas, pero mis amigos y yo somos caballeros leales a nuestra misión, te pido que veas mas aya de una batalla, pero te aseguro que de retirarles sus armaduras perderás a valientes guerreros.

_ Entonces si logro derrotarte devolverás las armaduras de bronce.

Al escuchar las palabras de Shun y que la chica no respondió pensaron en la ingenuidad de Shun, a pesar de ya contar con 17 años, parecía seguir teniendo el corazón puro de un niño, era evidente que ella no aceptaría tal trato aun y cuando Shun la derrotase.

La batalla comenzó y Shun estaba decidido a ganar , su tormenta nebular era velos mas no sufriente, fue cuando desplegó la cadena para mantenerla a raya , fue entonces que al igual que años atrás lo hiciera Jabu, la chica cometió el mismo error, salto por sobre la cadena pensando en así evitar el circulo defensivo.

_ Has cometido el peor error, la parte superior es la mas peligrosa de la cadena.  
>En un instante, la chica fue atrapada por la cadena la cual descargo sobre ella una potente ráfaga eléctrica. Pero no cayo, se mantenía en pie obviamente soportando el dolor de la descarga atravesando su cuerpo.<p>

_Ríndete o la cadena continuara hasta que te queme hasta los huesos.  
>La chica levanto los brazos y desplegó una cadena de cada uno las cuales se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Shun y acto seguido comenzaron a estrangularlo.<p>

_ ¿Pero que es eso, ella también usa una cadena como la de Andrómeda?  
>_ Si mal no recuerdo solo las armaduras creadas en la Isla de Andrómeda usan esa técnica.<br>_ Se equivocan, La doncella de Hierro viene a ser la equivalente a la princesa Andrómeda, en su versión mas oscura, ambas cadenas tiene su poder en el sacrificio que mientras Andrómeda se sacrifico por voluntad propia, la Doncella de Hierro causo el sufrimiento de miles de inocentes.  
>_ Mu entonces quiere decir ¿que están en igualdad?<br>_ No, son equivalentes pero con poderes diferentes, en algún punto una de las dos cadenas deberá ceder, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esta batalla se decida.

Todos miraban atentos a ambos pensando en quien caería primero, la Doncella de Hierro aprisionaba el cuerpo de Shun Mientras que este seguía descargando la ráfaga eléctrica sobre la chica.  
>Fue en un momento dado que un sonido de metal al desquebrajarse cortó el viento y la Doncella de Hierro cayo al suelo inmóvil soltando las cadenas que aprisionaba a Andrómeda. La batalla había terminado y Shun había vencido a la doncella de hierro.<p>

Los caballeros corrieron a lado de Shun quien mostraba la fatiga de la batalla, era evidente que había estado al límite del desmayo por la presión ejercida por la cadena de la Doncella de Hierro. En cuanto recobro el aliento volvió aplegar la cadena en sus antebrazos y se dirigió a ver a su rival, quien estaba arrodillada intentando levantarse.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?  
>La chica levanto el rostro, dejando ver la mascara y el casco cuarteados por la batalla, Shun al ver el daño no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la mejilla de la mascara, pero aquel delicado rose fue suficiente para que esta terminase por romperse y caer echa pedazos al suelo. Ante el unos ojos violeta y un rostro de muñeca lo miraban con la expresión mas serena que jamás hubiese visto solo un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su frente daban muestra de la batalla en su rostro y por un instante se perdió en sus ojos, el cabello color celeste caía liso por sus hombros hasta sus rodillas, la trenza que lo sujetaba mientras peleaba se había desecho dejándolo libre como una cascada.<p>

_ ¡Shun, no, que estas haciendo, es un caballero femenino!  
>_ La voz de Seiya lo saco de su embelezo y lo hizo reaccionar y lo más pronto que pudo aparto la mirada del rostro de la chica.<br>_ Tranquilos, ella no matara a Andrómeda ni se vera obligada a amarlo por eso, a pesar de ser un caballero femenino no se rige bajo las mismas normas.  
>_ Ya veo, entonces, entonces creo que he ganado la pelea, creo que es hora de que devuelvas las armaduras a mis amigos.<br>La chica asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido elevo su cosmos lo que hizo que las cadenas que sellaban las armaduras de bronce, se rompieran y cada una volverá a su respectivo dueño.

_ Shun ella hizo lo que le dijiste, es increíble._ Ikki miraba a su hermano asombrado de que hubiese logrado no solo salir victorioso de la batalla si no convencer ala chica de devolver las armaduras.  
>_ Fénix, creo que lo que conmovió a la Doncella de Hierro ha sido el corazón puro de Andrómeda, al abogar por sus compañeros y luchar por ellos aunque es seguro que alguna prueba les espera en un futuro.<p>

La Doncella de Hierro de pronto se desplomo Shun la sujeto en brazos, la armadura de ella se ilumino y volvió al interior de la maquina de tortura, dejando el cuerpo de la chica cubierto con una camiseta larga, Shun no espero a que Mu o Shaka dijeran nada se encamino al interior de la mansión para curar las heridas de la chica.

Al cabo de un rato cuando Jabu y los demás despertaron y se les puso al tanto de la situación y la Doncella de Hierro descansaba en la recamara de Shun Hubo tiempo de hablar con Shaka y Mu acerca del por que de tanto alboroto.

Resulta que anterior mente existían 6 caballeros guardianes, quienes en cuanto todas las armaduras de bronce, plata y oro eran entregadas se encargaban de juzgar después de varias batallas si los guerreros eran dignos de sus vestiduras, esos caballeros eran conocidos como los seis sellos siendo por su puesto el mas temido y poderoso el caballero de la doncella de hierro, pero debido a que no era conveniente para Arles es decir Saga ser juzgado por esos caballeros decidió deshacerse de ellos, pero sin saber dejo vivo al sucesor de la doncella de hierro, es decir la chica contra la que habían luchado, pasaría mucho tiempo antes que los seis caballeros volvieran a parecer, los antiguos maestros habían muerto dejando jóvenes sucesores quienes no habían podido transmitir sus conocimientos y por ende no podía transmitirse las armaduras, y la actual Doncella de Hierro era aun muy joven para la responsabilidad de tomar algún pupilo ya que solo contaba con 14 años.

_ Es increíble que aun ahora después de tanto tiempo se siguieran mostrando los daños de los actos de Saga_ Hyoga recordaba la batalla de las 12 casa  
>_ Si, si el no hubiese destruido a los guardianes, en primer lugar Aioria no hubiese muerto salvando a Athena, ya que además de jueces son quienes protegen a los caballeros, es por eso que nadie de ustedes resulto herido, ella no los dañara amenos que su vida y la de los Dioses estén en peligro.<br>_ Entonces ella protege a los caballeros, es increíble que existan caballeros que protejan a los caballeros.  
>_ Es como una medida de paz Shiryu, si ellos no hubiesen muerto la batalla de las 12 casas, la pelea con Hilda y los guerreros de Asgard e incluso la pelea con Poseidón se hubiesen evitado, los guardianes no las hubieran permitido aun si les costara la vida.<br>_ Pero Mu, ¿por que han sido tú y Shaka quienes la han traído?  
>_ La razón es simple, nosotros fuimos los primeros en ser juzgados por los anteriores guardianes, cuando recibimos nuestras armaduras de modo que se nos encomendó proteger la armadura de la Doncella así como a su portadora.<p>

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos bajando por la escalera, y después aprecio la Doncella de Hierro en el lumbral de la puerta, Shaka y Mu se pusieron de pie, se encaminaron hasta ella flanqueándola.

_Bien en vista de que ha despertado debemos volver al santuario.  
>_ Mu ¿en verdad es necesario que regresen ahora? Dijeron que los caballeros de plata ya habían sido juzgados, no veo por que la prisa.<br>_ Bueno Athena, ella jamás ha salido del santuario, creo que lo mas prudente es que volvamos pronto.  
>_ Mu, Shaka, vamos es una niña por que no le dan un respiro y se quedan un poco mas, además no creo que le haga daño conocer otro lugar además del santuario.<br>_ Bueno, Shaka entiendo el punto de Seiya, tu que dices, desde que era bebe no conoce otra cosa que no sea la vista del santuario y las 12 casas.  
>_ Mu conoces mi opinión al respecto no veo por que discutirlo ahora._ Shaka parecía firme en su decisión y nada parecía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.<br>_ Pero Shaka, no hay amenaza hasta ustedes los caballeros dorados, necesitan hacer algo mas que estar día tras día sentados en las 12 casas_ Ikki miraba con un mueca divertida a Shaka, ya que era bien conocido que era el caballero mas cercano a Dios y se pasa día tras día meditando.  
>_ Shaka soltó un suspiro, abrió sus ojos azules como zafiros y volteo a mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado.<br>_ Mu solo espero no cometas un error con esta decisión.  
>_ Escuchaste eso, vas a pasar unos días con nosotros._ La chica al escuchar las palabras de Shun le echo los brazos al cuello_ Claro que tienes motivos para estar contenta Marina.<br>Shaka y Mu se miraron entre si extrañados, al escuchar a Shun mencionar el nombre de la chica.  
>_ Shun espera, ¿como sabes su nombre?<br>_ Ella me lo dijo.  
>_ ¿Estas completamente seguro? ¿La has escuchado hablar?_ Shaka miraba a Shun a los ojos analizando cada expresión de su rostro.<br>_ Pero que dices, que acaso no la has escuchado hace solo un momento, ha dicho que estaba feliz de que decidieran quedarse.  
>Todos se miraron extrañados y después miraron a Shun con cara de desconcierto.<br>_ Shun_ Ikki se acerco a su hermano menor y le puso la mano en el hombro y con voz seria continuo_ Nadie la ha escuchado hablar, ha permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.  
>_ Deben estar bromeando amigos, ella hablo hace un momento, también cuando le pedí que devolviera las armaduras, ella acepto el trato antes de que comenzáramos a pelear.<br>Shun miro a cada uno de sus amigos, esperando que alguno le dijera que la había escuchado hablar, pero nadie dijo nada, pero era imposible que solo el la escuchara.

_ Mu…_ Shaka pronuncio el nombre de su compañero pero este levanto la mano y la sacudió en el aire.  
>_ Shun es posible que ella te hable a través de tu cosmos y estés confundiéndote pensando que ella te habla realmente.<br>Shun asintió y miro a Marina a los ojos, estaba seguro que no era en su cosmos donde podía escucharla si no que era real. 


	2. Cap2 De nuevo un problema entre manos

**Cap.2  
>"De nuevo, un problema entre manos"<strong>

Al día siguiente la mañana transcurrió un tanto tensan para los caballeros ya que la presencia de Mu y Shaka se imponía, en cuanto Marina, la chica era otra cosa que venia a tensar un poco mas el ambiente, ya que de vez en cuando se queda mirando lo que hacían los caballeros, aun y cuando solo estuviesen sentados leyendo, además que no hablaba absolutamente para nada, el único que parecía tranquilo con la presencia de Marina era Shun, quien le mostraba los diferentes lugares de la mansión.

Ya por la tarde Shaka, Mu, Marina, Saori, Seiya, e Ikki estaban en la terraza tomando un refrigerio tranquilamente.  
>_Vaya, jamás pensé verlos a ustedes dos con otro tipo de ropa que no fueran sus armaduras_ Saori miraba con agrado la nueva imagen que tenían los caballeros dorados<br>_Es verdad, casi costaría creer que son caballeros dorados.  
>_ Seiya un caballero no puede ser juzgado por su apariencia.<br>_ Shaka, ¿Por que no puedes aceptar un cumplido?, además quedamos en que nos relajaríamos mientras estuviéramos aquí.  
>_ Esta bien, creo que Shaka jamás dejara de ser quien es por más que se relaje.<p>

En ese momento, Marina termino su vaso de jugo y como una niña pequeña jalo la manga de Mu.  
>_ ¿Quieres mas jugo?_ Ella asintió con la cabeza poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, acto seguido Mu tomo la jarra y volvió a llenar el vaso.<br>_ Mu por cierto, quería preguntarles, ¿Ella no puede hablar?  
>_ Es verdad, ayer pareció extrañarles que Shun hubiera dicho que la escucho._ Ikki recordó la escena del día anterior, de cómo ambos caballeros se extrañaron al escuchar a su hermano menor.<br>_ Verán, ella tiene la capacidad de hablar cuando ella lo decida, pero es complicado…  
>_ Lo que Mu quiere decir es que no tiene permitido hacerlo.<br>_ ¿No tiene permitido hablar?  
>Todos se quedaron en silencio, Marina quien parecía no darle la menor importancia a la conversación accidentalmente dejo caer sobre sus rodillas un poco de jugo, al sentir el frío liquido sobre la piel se estremeció por completo apretando los ojos, todos voltearon a verla y soltaron a reír mas por alivio de que aquel pequeño accidente rompiera el hielo y desviara la atención. <p>

_ Ten cuidado, puedes volcar todo el vaso_ Mu tomo una servilleta seco las rodillas de la chica como lo haría un padre.  
>_ No lo había notado, ¿Por qué no le prestas a Marina uno de tus vestidos? creo que estará mejor que con lo que trae puesto.<br>_ Bueno, estuve gran parte de la mañana probándole algunos, pero la verdad es tan bajita que nada parece quedarle.  
>_ Es verdad Ikki, terminaba tropezándose con ellos, o simplemente le quedaban demasiado grandes.<br>_ ¿Que quieres decir con que le quedaban demasiado grandes? _ Saori miro de manera fulminante a Seiya quien comenzó a balbucear toda clase de explicaciones.  
>_ Hola, que bien que los encuentro._<br>_Shun, ¿donde te habías metido?  
>_ Lo siento hermano, tenia un par de cosas que hacer. Veo que al final de cuentas los vestidos de Saori no fueron de mucha ayuda_ Shun se acerco a Marina y la tomo de la mano _ Ven tengo algo para ti.<br>Marina se levanto y siguió a Shun al interior de la mansión, Los demás quienes hervían en curiosidad también siguieron a la pareja, en la sala había un par de bolsas, Shun tomo una y saco una prenda y se la entrego.  
>_ Espero que te agrade.<br>_ ¿Shun a donde fuiste todo este rato?  
>_ Bueno Mu, cuando vi que los vestidos de Saori no eran muy adecuados para ella, pensé en ir a buscar algo que le quedara.<br>_ ¿Por que no vas a probártelo?  
>Marina asintió y subió junto con Saori para probarse el vestido que Shun había traído.<br>_Vaya hermanito, te estas tomando muchas molestias por ella, ¿será acaso que hay algo mas oculto?  
>_ Hermano, ¿pero que dices?<br>_ Vamos Shun, no seas tímido, ella es muy linda, claro evitando el echo de que casi perdemos nuestras armaduras contra ella.  
>Seiya e Ikki molestaban a Shun quien cada vez se ponía más nervioso y más rojo que un tomate.<br>_ Andrómeda_ Shaka interrumpió aquella escena, a lo que los tres jóvenes se quedaron petrificados por el tono de voz del rubio.  
>_ Shaka cálmate es solo un vestido.<br>_ Mu, puede que para ti todo esto no sea nada.  
>_ ¿Esperen que es lo que ocurre?_ Seiya quien estaba tan confuso como Ikki y Shun trato de acercarse a los guerreros dorados.<br>_ Andrómeda, espero que lo que te voy a decir te quede bastante claro, esa chica es algo mas que solo un caballero así que te prohíbo que intentes nada.  
>_ Shaka, me temo que estas exagerando, Shun es de naturaleza amable, no creo que el intente nada, ¿Cierto Shun?<p>

Shun no pudo contestar pues en ese instante, Saori y Marina regresaban, esta ultima portando el lindo vestido que Shun había traído.  
>_ Bien ¿No les parece linda?<br>_ Shun veo que tienes buen gusto, además la talla es perfecta.  
>Mu hablaba mas como para calmar a Shaka que para los caballeros. <p>

_ Solo pensé en lo que le quedaría, espero que te guste, hay algunas cosas mas si quieres verlas.  
>Marina no contesto solo sonrío a lo que Shun tomo como una buena señal, Shaka se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar.<br>_ Shaka, ¿A dónde vas?  
>_ Necesito estar solo.<br>Los caballeros no entendían lo que ocurría, pensaban en pedir respuestas a Mu cuando Saori y Marina no estuviesen presentes, era evidente que Shaka no estaba de acuerdo en que la chica pasara demasiado tiempo fuera del santuario y la simpatía que parecía nacer entre Shun y ella parecía agradarle aun menos al caballero de virgo.

Llego la noche y al menos Marina ya estaba en la cama, Hyoga y Shiryu quienes llegaron casi al caer la tarde, ya se habían enterado de la reacción de Shaka ante las atenciones de Shun y también de que después se había quedado en el observatorio, el lugar mas tranquilo de la mansión a meditar y que aun seguía ahí y aprovechando que Mu se encontraba solo los caballeros fueron a buscarle al jardín y así poder aclarar sus dudas. 

_ Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Shaka, pero espero que entiendan que no lo hace con malas intenciones, solo intenta proteger el equilibrio que existe en esa chica.  
>_ Mu, entendemos eso pero ¿a que viene su temor?_ Shiryu entendía que los caballeros hacían cosas para mantener y alcanzar la iluminación de los siete sentidos, su maestro Dohko permanecía frente a las cascadas, Shaka mantenía sus ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo.<br>_ Bueno ella debe mantener un equilibrio muy específico que va mas aya de los siete sentidos, la restricción del habla es mas un modo de aislamiento.  
>_ Si no se habla no se transmiten cosas_ Aquella voz que apareció de repente tomo por sorpresa a los caballeros y al volver la vista hacia el origen de aquella voz se encontraron con Marina, quien como niña traviesa que sale de la cama a media noche iba descalza y con un camisón rosa.<br>_ ¿Pero que estas haciendo? Si Shaka se entera…  
>_ Mu, no me tomes por estúpido_ Shaka aprecio de entre las sombras y se encamino junto a Marina. _ Se que no es la primera vez que ella habla, pero una cosa es que hable contigo dentro de las cámaras del santuario y otra muy diferente que interactúe con otros caballeros.<br>_ Entonces Shun de verdad si la había escuchado._ Hyoga miro a Shaka y después paso su mirad a Mu esperando una respuesta.  
>_ Si, yo hablaba con el pero me asegure de que no se diera cuenta nadie más.<br>_ ¡Ya basta! Te ordeno que guardes silencio ahora mismo, ni una palabra más. _ Shaka tomo a la chica por la muñeca a lo que ella rápidamente se logro zafar y se puso fuera del alcance del rubio.  
>_ Shaka, espera… ¿que importancia tiene el que hable o no?<br>_ A ustedes caballeros de bronce no les concierne este asunto, agradezcan que conservaran sus armaduras, de ahí en más, no les incumbe.  
>_ Mucha… mientras este aislada no podré darme cuenta de los intereses que atañen a cada caballero así como a los Dioses, así que para mi todo caballero es igual a otro sin importar a quien rindan lealtad.<br>_ Te he dicho que guardes silencio._ Shaka cada vez parecía mas desesperado ante la situación pero Marina no parecía tener la menor intención de obedecer al guerrero dorado.  
>_ Pero _ La chica continuo mirando desinteresadamente a Shaka _ Como podría pensar que todos los caballeros son iguales unos a otros cuando ni siquiera están todos, el caballero de sagitario tiene años muerto, sacrificado por el propio patriarca, quien a su vez era el caballero de géminis, y que decir de los guerreros de Asgard, no existen ya, y los pilares custodiados por los generales han sido destruidos por los guerreros de bronce los cuales también han portado las vestiduras de libra, acuario y sagitario durante la batalla.<br>_ ¿Mu que es lo que has hecho? _ Shaka lanzo la pregunta a Mu quien no cabía en si del asombro al escuchar las palabras de Marina.  
>_ No necesitas culpar al maestro de Aries, yo misma me he dado cuenta, las armaduras me han contado lo que han visto.<br>_ Entonces estas diciendo que siempre has sabido la historia de las batallas que hemos librado, las 12 casa, los guerreros de Asgard, incluso los generales marinos.  
>_ Así es caballero de dragón, todas y cada una de las historias me han sido transmitidas por sus armaduras.<br>_ Entonces que significa esto, ¿Qué es lo que esperas ahora de los caballeros? _ Seiya tenia el cuerpo empapado en sudor y al igual que a los demás un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.  
>_ Nada, eso no es de importancia para mi en lo absoluto _ La chica agito sus manos en señal de que todo aquello le venia importando muy poco.<br>_ ¿Que?_ Todos soltaron al unísono.  
>_ Espera estas diciendo que ¿No te importa como los caballeros se han ido destruyendo a través de este tiempo? _ Ikki tenia la garganta tan seca que soltó aquella pregunta como un gruñido.<br>_ Para nada, no estaba en mis manos detenerlos aunque quisiera.  
>_ Pero que locura, ¿entonces a que venia esa prohibición?_ Seiya se dejo caer de rodillas.<br>_ Bueno, cuando nos encomendaron la misión de resguardarla hasta que pudiese llevar sus funciones como caballero explícitamente se ordeno que no debía hablar, que ella misma se entregaría a dicha privación._Mu se había recobrado un poco de la impresión de aquel pequeño discurso que soltó Marina  
>_ De igual modo dicha regla tiene un fin, así que esto es todo, nos vamos al santuario ahora mismo._ Shaka estaba decidido a poner fin a todo eso de modo que tomo a Marina por la muñeca y la arrastro tras de si hasta donde estaba la maquina de tortura, los demás caballeros le siguieron hasta el lugar, pero en cuanto Shaka intento abrir la pesada puerta esta no se movió ni un milímetro, volteo a mirar a Mu quien con un suspiro se acerco a la maquina con la intención de abrirla, pero de nueva cuenta no ocurrió nada.<br>_ Mu, Shaka, ¿Qué es lo que hacen?_ Shun preguntaba aunque era evidente lo que hacían.  
>_ Quieren encerrarme de nuevo dentro de la Doncella de hierro._ Marina se sentó en el pasto abrazando sus rodillas tranquilamente como aguardando a que abrieran la puerta, al escucharla Mu y Shaka voltearon a verla.<br>_ Pero si quieren regresarla al santuario ¿no seria mejor solo tele transportarse, en lugar de meterla a ella de nuevo en esa maquina?_ Hyoga se cruzo de brazos pensando en la lógica de sus palabras, los demás asintieron secundando dicho razonamiento.  
>_ Mientras ella no este dentro no podemos mover a la Doncella de Hierro, Marina entra ahora, no hagas esto más difícil. _ Mu hablaba con resignación sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, ella se puso de pie y se acerco al artefacto, puso su mano sobre la puerta y comenzó a abrirla, era evidente que era sumamente pesada ya que se movía muy lentamente y se notaba que ella tenia bastantes problemas para moverla, pero lo que ocurrió tomo desprevenidos a todos, pues cuando por fin la chica abrió la puerta por completo una cadena la ataco arrojándola lejos del artefacto y acto seguido la puerta se cerro con fuerza como si alguien hubiera azotado con furia aquella portezuela de hierro, todos se acercaron a ver que había ocurrido, la herida pudo ser peor de haberle dado de lleno en el rostro o el cuerpo, pero afortunadamente Marina logro detener el ataque concentrando su cosmos por lo que solo tenia un corte en el brazo, pero el impacto fue bastante fuerte.<br>Después de curar su herida los guerreros se encontraban desconcertados, Shaka y Mu jamás habías presenciado algo igual, nunca la Doncella de Hierro había rechazado a la chica.  
>_ Te dije que no era una buena idea quedarnos aquí._ Shaka miraba por la venta en dirección donde se dibujaba la silueta oscura de la Doncella.<br>_No creo que tenga que ver, debe de haber algo por lo cual aya ocurrido esto._ Mu se encontraba sentado revisando a Marina a pesar de insistir en no tener mas heridas, quería cerciorarse.  
>_ ¿Creen que tenga que ver con el echo de que aya hablado frente a todos nosotros?_ Shiryu pregunto aunque en su rostro parecía sentirse culpable ya que el fue uno de los que insistió en hablar con Mu al respecto de ella.<br>_ No lo creo, la prohibición era algo general y ya antes había hablado y nunca paso algo como esto.  
>_ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_ Seiya se revolvía los cabellos castaños al no saber que decir al respecto<br>_ Mu lo mejor es que tu te quedes aquí yo regresare al santuario veré si encuentro algo que hable sobre esto.  
>_ Shaka, tal vez sea mejor que sea yo quien lo haga, después de todo fueron mis malas decisiones las que nos han traído a este punto.<br>_ Si pero confío en que no cometas mas errores, eres sabio Mu. Caballeros les encomiendo protégela, y por lo que mas quieran no debe abandonar este lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
>_ Espera… No me parece justo que busquen aislarme de nuevo_ Marina alzo la voz ante la orden de Shaka.<br>_ Por favor no discutas._ Mu se puso serio_ Estamos en esa situación por que no volvimos al santuario cuando debimos.  
>_ Pero eso no lo han comprobado, puede que necesite aprender algo de afuera y por eso me rechaza.<br>_ Eso tampoco podemos comprobarlo, pero mientras tanto no abandones este sitio esta claro, no nos arriesgaremos a que las cosas empeoren._ Shaka zanjo el asunto dejando claro que no pensaba discutir más.  
>_ No tiene sentido._ Marina se cruzo de brazos como una niña apunto de soltar en un rabieta ante la orden de Shaka<br>_ Con sentido o no tu te quedas aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso hasta que Shaka regrese. _Shiryu lo dijo mas para que Shaka estuviera tranquilo, aunque a esas alturas nada podía dejar tranquilo al caballero de Virgo.  
>_ Marina, trata de comprender, no sabemos nada de las reacciones de tu armadura así como muchas cosas mas, solo buscamos que las cosas salgan lo mejor posibles. Puede que incluso esto sea normal_ Shun hablo de manera dulce y amable a lo que Marina no pudo mas que calmar su enojo y aceptar la decisión tomada.<br>Minutos más tarde, Todos se había ido a dormir, Mu y Shaka estaban frente a la Doncella de hierro, el segundo ya portaba su armadura.  
>_ Shaka… no se como enmendar el error que he cometido, pensé que esto seria lo mejor para ella.<br>_ De nada sirve lamentarse, ahora lo importante es encontrar una solución y descubrir que es lo que ocurre, solo espero que esto no sea un presagio de algo mas terrible.  
>_ Yo también espero eso amigo.<br>Tras estas palabras el caballero de Virgo desapareció en la noche, dejando a su compañero solo, en la mente de Mu se agolpaban muchos temores los cuales apenas si podía disimular, solo una sensación era totalmente palpable y esa era que algo terrible ocurriría, aunque aun no sabia a que nivel.

Hola, soy Madaraki:

Mas problemas para nuestros Santos, las cosas parecen que no van nada bien, Mu se siente confuso, Shaka esta preocupado, los santos de bronce no saben que hacer, ¿Qué mas problemas tendrán que enfrentar nuestro caballeros? ¿Cuál será el secreto que hay detrás de la Doncella de Hierro? ¿Cómo solucionaran los santos este nuevo desafío?

El próximo capitulo:  
>"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"<p>

****


	3. Cap3 Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal

**Cap.3  
>"Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal"<strong>

Para evitar alarmar a Saori decidieron no contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, Mu se encargo de excusar a Shaka diciendo que tenia algunos asuntos que atender pero que regresaría pronto, todo hubiera resultado si no fuera por que los caballeros se encontraban la mar de tensos y ante cualquier movimiento de Marina, todos se ponían en alerta, lo que termino por levantar las sospechas de Saori, quien termino por llevar a parte a Seiya ya que aun siendo la diosa Athena se sentía un tanto intimidada por Mu.  
>_Bien, quiero que me digas ¿que esta pasando?<br>_ ¿De que hablas Saori?, aquí no pasa absolutamente nada_ Seiya desviaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza, era un gesto que denotaba su nerviosismo y la diosa lo sabia.  
>_ Entonces ¿por que parece que todos son la niñera de Marina?<br>_ ¿De donde sacas eso?  
>_ Bueno…_ Saori se cruzo de brazos y lanzo una mirada molesta a Seiya _Será por que desde que se levantaron están todos tras de ella como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Además otra cosa rara es que Shaka se ha ido sin siquiera despedirse.<br>_ Saori, es un caballero dorado tiene muchas cosas que hacer y en lo que respecta a Marina nadie se comporta de modo extraño, puede que estés celosa de que aya otra chica en la mansión.  
>_ ¡Celosa yo! Estas loco eres un grosero.<br>Seiya le dedico una sonrisa a la diosa y acto seguido se fue dejando a Saori bastante molesta por lo que le había dicho, cuando por fin se reunió con los demás tenia una cara de preocupación que todos notaron inmediatamente.  
>_ ¿Seiya que ocurre?_ Hyoga pregunto al ver a su amigo.<br>_ No es nada pero creo que si estamos exagerando.  
>_ ¿Exagerando en que?_ Shiryu quien estaba recargado en una pared volteo a ver a Seiya pero sin quitarle dejar de vigilar a Shun y a Marina quienes jugaban con un frisbee.<br>_ En la vigilancia de Marina, Saori sospecha algo.  
>_ Bueno en eso tienes verdad, con acepción de Shun todos parecemos guarda espaldas._ Contesto Ikki quien estaba sentado en el escalón de la terraza<br>_ Tal vez debamos turnarnos para estar con ella y así no levantar sospechas. _ era una buena propuesta por parte del Shiryu quien seguía sin quitarle la vista a la chica, al parecer la promesa que le había hecho a Shaka estaba dispuesto a cumplirla al pie de la letra.  
>_ Es posible aunque igual tendremos que soportar el mal genio de Saori<br>_ ¿Y a que viene eso? ¿Por qué tendría Saori que estar de mal humor por que alguno de nosotros este cerca de Marina? _ Ikki se extraño al escuchar las palabras del Pegaso quien antes de responder soltó un amargo suspiro.  
>_ Bueno veras, cuando me pregunto a que venia nuestro comportamiento, lo único que se me ocurrió decirle es que seguramente estaba celosa de que hubiera otra mujer en casa, y creo que en verdad la he hecho enfadar.<br>_ Seiya eres un tonto, ahora si que la has armado, como se te ocurre decirle eso a Saori, ya sabes como es._ Por primera vez Shiryu se descuido por completo de la vigilancia para reprender a Seiya.  
>_ Me imagino que lo mas natural será dejar que Shun la cuide, al parecer es el único que no levanta sospechas. Los demás creo lo mejor es que debemos al menos dispersarnos por los alrededores. ¿Qué les parece la idea? _ Hyoga volteo a ver los demás quienes asintieron, Mu quien había permanecido en silencio, desde la mañana había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos y al igual que los demás buscaba estar al pendiente de Marina.<br>_ Mu, tranquilo veras que todo saldrá bien.  
>Al escuchar las palabras de Seiya dio un pequeño sobre salto, miro a los caballeros uno a uno con nerviosismo, rápidamente recobro la calma y asintió.<br>Los caballeros fueron a informar a Shun sobre el cambio de planes, Mu seguía pensando e intentando averiguar que era lo que provocaba el rechazo de la armadura hacia Marina.

Con los planes cambiados ahora los demás estaban dispersos y dejaban de parecer una comitiva andando de un lado a otro, Shun y Marina habían preferido y más por la tranquilidad de Mu y los demás que por ellos mismo quedarse en el interior de la mansión, Mu había prohibido a Marina que hablara con nadie mas que no fueran los 5 caballeros de bronce para no levantar sospechas, de modo que la conversación que tenia con Shun en ese momento era a susurros.  
>_ ¿Marina te parece si voy por algo de beber?<br>_ Esta bien, yo quiero un poco de jugo._  
>_ Bien espérame un momento aquí.<br>_ ¿Crees que este bien que me quede aquí yo sola? ¿No te causara problemas con los demás?  
>_ Descuida solo iré a la cocina no tienen por que enfadarse.<p>

Shun se fue por las bebidas y Marina se quedo sentada esperándolo, al cabo de un momento Saori quien pasaba observo la escena, miro hacia todos lados, extrañada de que estuviera sola.  
>_ Marina, ¿Qué haces aquí sola?... Espera ahora recuerdo que tienes prohibido hablar. Pero que des cortes el que te dejaran sola._ Saori se cruzo de brazos molesta al ver que sus caballeros habían dejado sola a la chica, de pronto las palabras que le dijo Seiya le vinieron a la mente haciéndola enojar aun mas.<br>_ Ese Seiya como se atreve, celosa yo, ya lo vera, Marina vámonos_ Saori ni se preocupo en ocultar su disgusto tomo a al chica por la muñeca y se la llevo consigo.

_ Perdona la tardanza, no había jugo y la cocinera se empeño en prepararlo así que es fresco, espero que te guste el jugo de frutas… ¿Marina?_ Shun dejo los vasos sobre la mesita de centro y comenzó a buscar a Marina, cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrarla, fue cuando de pronto vio a Tatsumi aparecer en una de las estancias.  
>_ Tatsumi, que bien que te veo, ¿has visto a Marina?<br>_ ¿Marina? ¿Se refiere a la jovencita que vino con el joven Mu y el joven Shaka?... Si, la señorita Saori y ella salieron hace unos momentos.  
>_ ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? ¿A donde han ido?<br>_ No lo se la señorita Saori solo pidió el auto.  
>Shun echo a correr a buscar a los demás quienes al enterarse de que Saori había sacado a Marina de la casa casi les da un ataque de histeria, de inmediato salieron a tratar de encontrarla, cosa que era bastante complicado ya que Saori solía ir a tantos lugares que era imposible saber a donde había llevado a Marina.<p>

Marina estaba muy nerviosa, Saori la había sacado de la casa, y como la había tomado desprevenida no supo que hacer de modo que solo podía quedarse sentada con las manos en las rodillas esperando que Saori la regresara lo mas pronto posible, el auto andaba por las calles y Saori no paraba de hablar de lo grosero que había sido Seiya, en un momento Saori reparo en que la chica parecía una muñeca ahí sentada con la cabeza agachada.  
>_ Hay, los siento mucho, seguro te estoy aburriendo con todo ese parloteo, por que no mejor te muestro la cuidad me imagino que eso te agradaría mucho_ Saori dio la instrucción al chofer para que se dirigieran al parque. Una vez ahí bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar, Marina veía a tanta gente que comenzó a sentir miedo, pues nunca había estado en un lugar así, Saori seguía hablándole y señalándole algunos edificios, Marina trataba de no pensar en todas las personas que había a su alredor así que prefiero seguirle el juego a Saori de modo que comenzó a señalar algunos edificios como lo hacia la Diosa, a lo que ella le decía que eran y que contenían, al poco rato Marina comenzó a olvidarse de su miedo empezó a disfrutar del paseo, Saori la llevo a un museo de arte donde vieron muchas pinturas y esculturas, también pasearon por algunos centros comerciales los cuales sorprendieron a la chica que no dejaba de admirar los escaparates.<p>

Después de algunas horas Saori y Marina disfrutaban del parque donde músicos ambientaban el atardecer, todo había sido fantástico, aunque Marina no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría cuando regresara, seguro Mu y los caballeros estarían vueltos locos, eso sin contar como se pondría Shaka cuando se enterara, aunque tenia la excusa de que fue Athena quien la había sacado de la mansión, aun así Shaka seguro se pondría imposible, en ese momento en que estaba pensando y no ponía atención a su alrededor, un extraño hombre vestido de negro y con la cara pintada de blanco la sujeto por la mano y la intento jalar, a lo que la chica forcejeo y se soltó, el hombre hizo extrañas muecas y luego sonrío ampliamente y dando saltitos hacia ella extendió los brazos como si quisiera atraparla, en ese momento sin pensarlo echo a correr para ponerse a salvo.

Los caballeros habían estado buscándola por todos los lugares que se les ocurría, hasta que Tatsumi llamo al teléfono celular de Shun, quien era el único que se tomaba la molestia de tener uno para cualquier emergencia, les informo que Saori estaba en el parque y que era urgente que llegaran ahí lo antes posible. Los caballeros no tardaron en llegar al lugar de inmediato reconocieron el auto de Saori quien al verlos se dirigió a su encuentro, llorando desconsoladamente. 

_ Saori, ¿Qué ocurre, Tatsumi dijo que era una emergencia?_ Shiryu fue el primero en hablar acto seguido sujeto a Saori por los hombros_ ¿Dónde esta Marina?  
>El resto de los caballeros ya estaban alrededor de la Diosa quien no dejaba de llorar.<br>_ Saori cálmate, dinos ¿Dónde esta Marina? ¿Esta en el auto? ¿Cual es la emergencia?_ Seiya al igual que los demás estaba preocupado por el estado en el que estaba Saori y que Marina no estaba con ella.  
>_ Lo siento_ La diosa hablaba entre sollozos_ Lo siento, debí ser mas cuidadosa, ella… no pude detenerla, estaba asustada.<br>_ Athena, ¿Que fue lo que paso?_ Mu sacudió a Saori para que se concentrara y les dijera lo que había pasado, esta de inmediato recobro la cordura.  
>_ Fue un descuido, estábamos paseando por el parque cuando un mimo se le acerco, ella debió pensar que quería hacerle daño, no me di cuenta, y cuando el mimo se acerco de nuevo ella echo a correr, no pude detenerla, intente buscarla pero no se hasta donde aya ido, debe estar perdida.<br>Los caballeros se miraron entre si, ahora las cosas habían empeorado, no solo Marina había salido de la mansión si no que ahora estaba sola y perdida, parecía que las cosas no podían salir peor.  
>_ Bien Saori, lo mejor es que tú regreses a la mansión, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar a Marina, ¿hacia donde se fue?<br>Saori asintió y le indico a Seiya y a los demás hacia donde se había dirigido Marina, los caballeros de bronce sintieron como el alma se les iba a los pies, había tomado el rumbo hacia el barrio mas peligroso de la cuidad, si pensaron que no podían ponerse las cosas peor, se estaban poniendo peor, lo mejor era que se apresuraran a encontrarla antes de que las cosas empeoraran aun mas, solo faltaba que Shaka apareciera para terminar de complicar las cosas.

Marina había corrido mucho, no fue hasta que tropezó con una lata y cayo al suelo que se detuvo y comenzó a observar a su alredor, ya no se encontraba en el parque, hacia mucho que había dejado de ver las bancas y los árboles, solo las calles oscuras y poco iluminadas, todas le parecían iguales, se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su vestido, al ver las manchas que lo cubrían, sintió una punzada de tristeza al pensar en que el vestido que Shun le había obsequiado estaba en aquel estado. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en eso, necesitaba volver a donde se encontraba Athena, miro a todas direcciones, pero no atinaba a recordar por donde había llegado, de modo que comenzó a caminar, esperando poder encontrar el camino de regreso, aquella cuidad parecía un bosque espeso. Al pasar por un callejón un vagabundo que le acerco la mano pidiendo unas monedas la hizo salir corriendo de nuevo, consiguiendo perderse aun más.

La noche había caído hacia un buen rato, tenia caminado demasiado tiempo quizás dos o tres horas, se sentía cansada y sobre todo asustada, había visto a unas personas pero estaba tan asustada que aunque lo hubiera intentado las palabras no le salían, era como si su voz hubiera decidido tomarse unas vacaciones en el momento menos oportuno. En ese momento al ver que definitivamente no atinaba a encontrar ningún lugar conocido se sentó en la acera apoyando el rostro en las manos, ahora entendía el por que el maestro Shaka consideraba el salir del santuario algo peligroso.

_ Mira que tenemos aquí, parece que es un gatito perdido _ Tres hombres se acercaron mirándola de un modo que no atinaba a descifrar, le parecieron extraños y sobre todo le inspiraban desconfianza, tenían varios dibujos en los brazos, uno de ellos el cual andaba sin camisa era el que mas miedo le daba pues en su pecho se podían ver toda clase de dibujos de cráneos.  
>_ Oye mira parece que la asustas_ uno de ellos que tenia el pelo como parado en forma de picos, se inclino acercándosele tanto que pudo sentir el olor amargo de su piel.<br>_ Ja, Me gustan cuando están asustadas._ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el otro que tenia un pañuelo en la cabeza.  
>_ Y bien, ¿no vas a saludarnos linda?_ El hombre sin camisa le pregunto mientras sacaba una caja del bolsillo y de esta un pequeño bastón blanco que se coloco entre los labios. Marino solo atino a sacudir la cabeza.<br>_ ¿Que? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?_ los tres soltaron a reír, acto seguido el tipo sin camisa la levanto de un tirón y la acerco hacia si tomándola por la cintura. _ Esta noche quiero compañía así que tu vienes con migo_ Dijo el hombre mirándola, Marina no entendía nada pero sabia que sea lo que sea lo que intentaban no era nada bueno, de modo que sin pensarlo le dio una patada al tipo quien la soltó dando un grito y de nueva cuenta echo a correr.  
>_ Maldita zorra, no te escaparas_ el tipo bramaba y los tres salieron corriendo tras de ella, en ese momento maldecía mil y un veces ser un caballero tan rezagado pues poco había aprendido sobre batallas, a lo mucho que había aprendido era a pelear contra caballeros no contra personas como esos tipos, al dar la vuelta en una esquina se encontró atrapada en un callejón sin salida, los tres tipos estaba en la entrada, no había mas remedio, en ese momento comenzó a elevar su cosmos y acto seguido arrojo un ataque de energía como los que había usado contra los caballeros, los tipos al ver aquella esfera extraña dirigirse hacia ellos se quedaron confundidos un momento después la esfera había desaparecido, momento que la chica aprovecho para escapar, en verdad sabia que aquello pasaría pero se sintió agradecida que al menos funcionara como distracción, pero poco le duro la suerte pues de pronto el tipo del pañuelo en la cabeza la intercepto y atrapo, forcejeo para tratar de liberarse cuando de pronto un golpe le hizo girar la cabeza, el dolor se extendió por su mejilla, una mano áspera la tomo por la barbilla y la hizo mirar al frente, el tipo sin camisa la miraba con furia, y el rostro empapado en sudor debido a la carrera, el tipo levanto la otra mano y le asesto otra bofetada.<br>_ Niña estúpida, te has atrevido a patearme, ¿Sabes que eso me hace enojar?_ De nueva cuenta el tipo le asesto otra bofetada.  
>_ A mi me gusta que las niñas sean obedientes_ Marina apretó los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez el tipo la sujeto por el pelo y la levanto, esta vez le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago y la arrojo contra la pared, el golpe la dejo sin aliento comenzó a toser intentando recuperarse, de nueva cuenta fue levantada y arrojada de un puñetazo hacia el otro extremo del callejón.<br>_ Oye cálmate quieres, es solo una cría vas a matarla._ Uno de los tipos parecía compadecerse de ella y como respuesta se escucho un golpe.  
>De nueva cuenta Marina sintió que la levantaba y la apoyaban en la pared, entonces el tipo se pego a su cuerpo, a lo que ella intento empujarlo y en respuesta recibió otra bofetada.<br>En ese momento se sintió perdida, cerró los ojos y en su mente llamaba a sus Maestros, Shaka y Mu, sentía como las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro, entonces fue cuando escucho como algo golpeaba contra el suelo después la voz de uno de los tipos maldiciendo, acto seguido el que la sujetaba la arrojo a un lado, escucho un par de impactos secos y después silencio, no sabia lo que pasaba y tenia miedo de abrir los ojos, se acurruco en el suelo llorando, hasta que sintió una mano que la tocaba suavemente, ante aquel contacto se atrevió a abrir los ojos, los tipos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, y frente a ella estaba el caballero de Andrómeda, sin pensarlo se arrojo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar y decir todo lo que había pasado desde que se alejara de Saori, las palabras se desbordaban de sus labios como si no pudiese soportar un segundo mas tenerlas en su interior.

Seiya y Mu se encontraban en el parque esperando a los que faltaban y deseando que hubiesen tenido mejor suerte.  
>_ Ikki, ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Tuviste suerte?_ Seiya y Mu miraron al Fénix quien para su mala suerte contesto con una negativa<br>_ Yo tampoco, tuve suerte, y parece que nadie la había visto._ El caballero de dragón informo con pesar a sus compañeros quienes mostraban la angustia en su rostro.  
>Hyoga quien también se acercaba solo sacudió la cabeza dando a conocer que su búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado.<br>En ese momento fue que apareció Shun quien sostenía a la chica en brazos, todos se acercaron para saber el estado en el que se encontraba, pero poco pudieron ver ya que ella se sujetaba fuertemente al pecho del caballero de bronce.  
>_ Lo mejor es llevarla de regreso, les contare todo cuando estemos aya.<br>Los demás no pudieron más que asentir, y emprender el camino de regreso a la mansión. 

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**  
>Hola, soy Madaraki:<br>Las cosas se complican y después del terrible susto Marina se piensa en el peligro que existe fuera del santuario, Shaka descubre nueva información acerca de la Doncella de Hierro, los caballeros se encontraran con algo que los dejara helados, ¿Será que nuestros santos tendrán un momento de paz? O por el contrario se meterán en más problemas y ¿Que hace Saori tras el caballero de Andrómeda? 

El próximo capitulo:  
>"Problemas al cuadrado"<p> 


	4. Cap4 Problemas al cuadrado

**Cap.4  
>"Problemas al cuadrado"<strong>

Mu no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, solo podía pensar en lo que Shun les había contado y en como le explicaría a Shaka todo aquello, los jóvenes se habían quedado de una pieza, si Shun se hubiese demorado solo unos minutos las cosas hubieran sido peores, afortunadamente logro percibir el cosmos de Marina cuando intento defenderse y eso le ayudo a localizarla.

_ Bueno, fuera de los golpes recibidos, parece que no tiene mas daño, aunque la experiencia debió ser traumática para ella._ Ikki miraba a Mu quien seguía dando vueltas sin prestar atención a lo que decían.  
>_ Pero no entiendo, ella es un caballero, si pudo dejar fuera de combate a nueve caballeros de bronce y quien sabe a cuantos plateados, ¿Como es posible que no aya podido contra esos tipos?_ Shun miro a Mu, quien dejo de caminar y tomo asiento, soltó un largo suspiro y miro a los caballeros.<br>_ Ella no es un caballero ordinario ya se los había dicho, además su entrenamiento solo se ha enfocado en pelear para proteger a los caballeros no sabe como dañar.  
>_ Eso explica el por que no pudo defenderse_ Seiya hablo pensando en lo extraño de la situación, un caballero que protege a otros caballeros pero no puede protegerse a si mismo.<br>_ Todo es confuso con ella_ Continuo Mu_ Shaka y yo solo teníamos una vaga idea de cómo entrenarla, existen muchos cabos sueltos en lo que respecta a la Doncella de Hierro.  
>_ Espera un segundo_ Hyoga intervino abruptamente_ Todas y cada una de las armaduras pertenece a una constelación, pero la Doncella de hierro es una maquina de tortura relativamente moderna, ¿En que momento ha a parecido un caballero que porte tal armadura?_ Todos se quedaron atónitos, nadie se había puesto a pensar en ello.<br>_ Es a eso a lo que me refiero cuando digo que existen muchos cabos sueltos al respecto.  
>Todos se quedaron en silencio, después decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse a dormir el día había sido por demás agitado para todos y el continuar con aquella conversación parecía que no llevaría a nada mas que a preguntas sin respuesta. <p>

**/**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SANTUARIO**/**

Shaka se encontraba en la biblioteca del santuario, tenia horas revolviendo libros y pergaminos, pero no encontraba nada que le ayudara con lo que tenia entre manos y para acabarla de empeorar, Kiki el aprendiz de Mu no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor intrigado de ver al santo de virgo tan inmiscuido entre tanto libro y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.  
>_ Vaya el enano tenia razón_ Shaka volteo a ver a su compañero Milo quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la escena.<br>_ Si, has venido solo a molestar mejor vete estoy muy ocupado._ Shaka le dio la espalda y tomo otro libro.  
>_ Bueno si fueses Aldebarán esto tendría algo de gracia, ¿Pero tú? En verdad jamás pensé verte por aquí.<br>Shaka dejo el libro que tenia entre las manos y se paso la mano por los rubios cabellos.  
>_ ¿Que te pasa? En verdad pareces preocupado eso no es normal en ti, ¿Qué ocurre?<br>Shaka no tuvo mas remedio que contarle todo a su compañero, pues a todas vistas estaba a la deriva y su búsqueda parecía ser solo una perdida de tiempo.  
>_ Y es por eso que estoy aquí, buscando algo que sea de utilidad._ Shaka miro a Milo quien había escuchado cada una de sus palabras.<br>_ Parece que tu y Mu tienen un buen problema.  
>_ ¡Eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es como resolverlo!_ Shaka raramente se exaltaba pero en esos momento no tenia paciencia para nada.<br>_ Bien, ya entendí, ¿Por que no buscas en los pergaminos de la sala del patriarca? Si deseas puedo ayudarte.  
>Shaka por un momento se sintió un perfecto idiota, pues en esa sala se guardaban los pergaminos donde se registraba la historia de todas las batallas así como que caballeros habían portado las armaduras, era algo así como un archivo de todo lo importante que ocurría en el santuario y no se le había pasado ir a buscar ahí primero se puso de pie y junto con Milo se dirigió a la sala del patriarca. <p>

**/**DE REGRESO EN LA MANSION KIDO**/**

Shun dormía placidamente en su recamara cuando un suave sonido lo despertó, se incorporo sobre sus codos y paseo la vista por la habitación en penumbras, una sombra en la puerta le llamo la atención, encendió la lamparita de noche para ver de que se trataba, era Marina quien tímidamente lo miraba desde la puerta.  
>_ ¿Que ocurre?_ Shun se sentó en la cama mientras daba un bostezo.<br>_ Es que no puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido.  
>_ Tranquila, no permitiremos que te ocurra nada<br>Marina fue a sentarse junto a Shun en la cama y poso su cabeza en su hombro.  
>_ El maestro Shaka sabia que todo esto iba a ocurrí ¿Verdad? Por eso no quería estar fuera del santuario mucho tiempo.<br>Shun sujeto el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos.  
>_ Escúchame, nadie podía saber que todo esto pasaría.<br>_ Shun, en el santuario jamás ocurrió nada así, y es la primera ocasión que me alejo… el mundo es demasiado peligroso fuera del santuario, esta lleno de maldad y personas horribles._ Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica y su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
>_ ¿Crees que yo también soy una persona malvada y horrible?_ Shun pregunto con suavidad, a lo que ella de inmediato volvió su mirada a los ojos verdes del santo de Andrómeda.<br>_ No, tú no eres así, eres gentil y amable.  
>_ Existen muchas personas amables en este mundo._ Shun sonrío y la abrazo._ Es por eso que los caballeros existimos, para proteger este mundo del mal.<br>Unas campanadas lejanas indicaron que eran las 4:00am Shun solía despertarse a las seis, de modo que se levanto de la cama.  
>_ Creo que es demasiado tarde, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?_ Shun le tendió la mano, ella agito la cabeza en señal de negativa.<br>_ No quiero quedarme sola en esa habitación, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?  
>Shun pensó un poco las cosas, su primer instinto era decir no y llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto, pero al verla y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía como un tirano al dejarla sola y asustada, también paso por su mente el llevarla con Mu, pero este se encontraba tan tenso por la situación que seguro aun estaba despierto o teniendo un sueño muy intranquilo.<br>_ Esta bien, pero yo despertare dentro de un par de horas así que espero no te moleste._ Ella asintió con una amplia sonrisa, al cabo de unos instantes estaban los dos metidos en la cama, ella dormía profundamente recostada sobre el pecho de Shun, el la miraba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, era solo una niña pero en verdad su belleza e inocencia hacían que una calida sensación se extendiera en el corazón del santo de Andrómeda.

Los caballeros ya habían despertado y se encontraban en el comedor tomando el desayuno, Mu no dejaba de mirar el reloj, eran las 9:20am y el santo de Aries parecía preocupado, era notorio en su rostro que había pasado una noche fatal.  
>_ Mu tranquilo seguro sigue dormida_ dijo Shiryu que estaba sentado frente a Mu, bebía su acostumbrado té de hierbas chinas.<br>_ Si, después de todo el ajetreo de ayer, seguro aun no se recupera, lo más sensato es dejarla dormir._ Dijo Ikki y le dio un mordisco a su pan tostado  
>_ Ella no suele dormir tanto_ Mu se puso de pie_ Iré a asegurarme de que este bien es posible que sus heridas hayan empeorado durante la noche.<br>_ Mu solo fueron algunos golpes, no veo por que molestarla, déjala descansar._ Seiya le dijo aquello mientras Mu subía los escalones en dirección a las recamaras_ En verdad Mu esta demasiado nervioso, no puedo creer que ni siquiera se tranquilice sabiendo que esta en la habitación de arriba.  
>Todos los caballeros soltaron un suspiro y continuaron con el desayuno, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y se escucharon los pasos de Mu quien bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro en el comedor con el rostro pálido.<br>_ !NO ESTA¡ !NO ESTA EN LA HABITACION¡  
>Los caballeros dieron un sobresalto Shiryu escupió el trago de té que tenia en la boca, Ikki se atraganto con el pan tostado y Seiya casi cae de la silla al escuchar a Mu.<br>_ Estas de broma, ¿No pudo haber desaparecido de nuevo?_ Seiya se puso de pie y todos corrieron a la habitación donde se supone debería estar Marina, efectivamente estaba vacía. Las sabanas estaban revueltas, pero frías era evidente que si había estado ahí se había ido hacia vario tiempo.  
>_ Esto no puede estar pasando_ Shiryu se llevo la mano a la cabeza, en verdad sentía que iba a darle un ataque.<br>_ No creo que Saori sea tan insensata para habérsela llevado de nuevo, ¿O si?... Lo mejor será ir a ver a Tatsumi el sabrá si ha salido llevándose a Marina_ Shiryu, Mu y Seiya se encaminaron a la búsqueda del mayordomo, pero Ikki se les interpuso.  
>_ ¿Como pueden permitir que el pánico se apodere de ustedes? Solo piensen un momento, le encomendamos solo a una persona que cuidara de ella y esa persona es la primera en despertar en esta casa.<br>En cuanto Ikki dijo aquellas palabras, los tres santos se calmaron como si el miedo que habían sentido hacia pocos segundo se hubiera disipado como neblina en la mañana.  
>_ Tienes razón, es posible que este con Shun, bien iremos a preguntarle a Tatsumi, aparte de Shun el es el único que se levanta con el sol._ Seiya se rasco la cabeza y se encamino junto con los demás a buscar al mayordomo pero ya mas tranquilos.<br>_ ¿Shun y esa chica?_ Tatsumi los miro extrañado  
>_ Si la niña que salio con Saori ayer, ¿no me digas que ya se te olvido?_ Seiya apremiaba al mayordomo a que les dijera si Shun había salido a hacer sus ejercicios junto con Marina.<br>_ Claro que no, pero Shun no ha despertado aun, sigue en su recamara.  
>Todos voltearon a verse entre si, era muy extraño que Shun se quedara dormido, eso era mas el estilo de Seiya o incluso de Ikki cuando salía de noche. De nueva cuenta se encaminaron a las habitaciones, esta vez a la de Shun, al llegar tocaron pero no obtuvieron respuesta, Ikki al ser la habitación de su hermano, decidió entrar sin mas, en la cama estaba Shun placidamente dormido, Ikki dio unos largos pasos y sacudió a su hermano quien medio despertó.<br>_... ¿Qué pasa, que hacen aquí? ¿Qué hora es?_ Shun estaba totalmente adormilado y los miraba con los ojos apenas abiertos.  
>_ Shun, Marina no esta en su recamara…_ Shun levanto la mano interrumpiendo a su hermano y acto seguido aparto las sabanas, ahí estaba ella acurrucada junto a Shun, este que seguía mas dormido que despierto, volvió a cubrirse con las sabanas y les dio la espalda para volver a dormir. <p>

Todos estaban paralizados, Ikki fue el primero en reaccionar dándole un golpe en la cabeza, Shun despertó de inmediato con el dolor que le provoco, acto seguido el Fénix tomo a su hermano de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué estaba ella metida en su cama?, Marina despertó con el escándalo a lo que Mu reacciono al verla despierta y se abalanzo sobre ella tomándola por los hombros y al igual que Ikki este le preguntaba a la chica ¿Que hacía ella ahí? Y una y otra vez repetía lo que pasaría cuando Shaka se enterara de todo aquel embrollo.

Aquel caos se calmo, cuando por fin la pareja les explico el por que estaban en la misma cama, pero aunque Mu se tranquilizo de que aquella situación se hubiera dado solo por el miedo de Marina, Ikki seguía mirando con desconfianza a su hermano, ya que estaba tan cansado que ignoro completamente la alarma y prefirió seguir durmiendo, Ikki insistía en que algo mas había pasado. La verdad era que Shun se había quedado contemplándola largo rato que cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido de modo que prefirió dormir a salir a cumplir su rutina.

Mu prefirió no pasar más sustos, de modo que se quedo junto con Marina en el jardín, ella para pasar el tiempo le había pedido a Shun un cuaderno para dibujar, se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol, Mu no tardo en caer rendido al sueño, Marina hacia dibujo tras dibujo.  
>_ Hola, ¿Qué estas dibujando?_ Alguien saludo a la chica en voz baja para no despertar al caballero que dormía.<p>

_ ¿Que pasa? ¿No vas a saludarme?  
>Como única respuesta el hombre recibió una infantil mueca de desprecio, acto seguido ella se levanto tomo el cuaderno y los lápices y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.<br>_ Vamos, no te portes así conmigo linda, he hecho un viaje muy largo para venir a verte y ¿Así es como me recibes?  
>Marina se agacho dejo las cosas en el suelo y tomo algunas piedras y comenzó a arrojárselas al recién llegado.<br>_Oye espera… No hagas eso…  
>Mu despertó al escuchar aquellas quejas, frente a el Milo era atacado por una lluvia de piedrecillas.<br>_ Marina, basta ya, se que no es tu persona favorita pero no tienes por que hacer eso.  
>Marina dejo de arrojarle piedras tomo de nuevo sus cosas y dándole la espalda a Milo y a Mu se dirigió a otro lugar para continuar dibujando.<br>_ Parece que aun no me perdona el haber usado mi aguja escarlata contra ella, gracias por salvarme_ Milo sonrío a su compañero quien se ponía de pie y se acercaba.  
>_ Bueno es de esperarse, no fue una experiencia agradable para ella, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?<br>_ Shaka me ha enviado, para darte alguna información sobre el problema que les atañe.  
>_ ¿Shaka te envío a ti? Pudo enviar a Kiki.<br>_ Bueno después de que te diga lo que hemos encontrado creo que entenderás el por que no ha enviado a tu alumno.

En otra parte de la casa Shun estaba mirando por la ventana perdido en si mismo, había estado así desde que su hermano dejo de acribillarlo con preguntas sobre el episodio de la mañana. 

_ Shun…_ La voz de Saori lo saco de su ensimismamiento.  
>_ Disculpa no te escuche llegar… ¿Ocurre algo?_ Shun se quedo mirando a la Diosa quien miraba a todos lados como si temiera que alguien la viera.<br>_ No, es solo que quería hablar contigo, sobre lo de ayer_ Saori desvío la mirada apenada, ella no había estado presente cuando llegaron y el contó lo que le había ocurrido a Marina.  
>_ No es algo agradable de contar… Saori en verdad, ¿Te ocurre algo?<br>Ella no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, de pronto solo corrió hacia una columna y se escondió tras ella acto seguido le hizo una seña al confundido caballero para que no hiciera ruido, momentos después pareció Hyoga.  
>_ Hasta que te encuentro, vine a comprobar por mi mismo los rumores que corren…_ Hyoga revolvió el cabello de Shun mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.<br>_ Basta, deja eso, ¿Y no me vengas a decir que tú también comenzaras a molestarme por lo que paso con Marina?  
>_ ¿Entonces si pasó algo entre tú y ella?<br>_ Que no paso nada, ella solo durmió en mi cuarto por que estaba asustada.  
>_ Corrección pequeño Shun, durmió contigo en tu cama, es muy diferente.<br>_Ya deja de molestarme no paso nada de nada._ Shun empujo a Hyoga hasta sacarlo de la habitación _ Y ya dejen de molestarme.  
>Shun dio un portazo exasperado, como era posible que no le creyeran que no había pasado nada entre ellos.<br>_ Shun, ¿que fue eso de que esa niña y tú estuvieron juntos?  
>Con el disgusto de que Hyoga llegara a molestarlo olvido por completo que Saori estaba ahí y ahora la Diosa lo taladraba con una mirada asesina.<br>_ Es solo un mal entendido, no tienes por que ponerte así.  
>_ ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga si me vengo enterando que uno de mis caballeros se lleva a una mujer a su cama?<br>_ Ya te dije que no es así_ Shun no sabia a que venia la actitud de Saori pero era obvio que no podía deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente como con los demás, hasta que en ese momento Hyoga regreso.  
>_ Shun ven Mu quiere vernos._ El joven no espero ni un segundo y salio de inmediato.<br>_ Regresa aquí Shun, tienes muchas respuestas que dar.  
>Ambos caballeros se esfumaron lo más pronto que pudieron dejando a la Diosa echando humo de furia.<br>_ ¿Qué le hiciste para que se pusiera así?_ Hyoga miraba a su amigo con una gran curiosidad, pues Saori jamás se había enojado con el.  
>_ No tengo la menor idea._ Shun ya no tenia cabeza para tratar de averiguar que ocurría parecía que el mundo maquilaba en contra de el y los caballeros.<p>

Todos se reunieron en el jardín donde Milo y Mu tenían varios rollos de pergamino en las manos, Marina permanecía alejada del grupo dibujando.  
>_ ¿Bien que ha pasado?<br>_ Shaka y Milo han encontrado algo no es mucho pero es importante_ Acto seguido Mu extendió uno de los rollos, había varias cosas escritas y dibujos.

_ Habla sobre los poderes de la doncella de hierro y como es que se elige al caballero que la portara._ Milo observo a los caballeros detenidamente para asegurarse de que le seguían.  
>_ Bien aquí muestra que el portador es elegido antes de su nacimiento, y es separado de todo contacto con el mundo exterior, su único mundo se reduce a quienes han de ayudarle a desarrollar su cosmos y la Doncella de hierro.<br>_ ¿Un caballero elegido desde antes de nacer y aislado del mundo? ¿Con que finalidad?_ Shiryu miro hacia donde se encontraba Marina dibujando.  
>_ He aquí el motivo, su poder radica en el vacío, al no tener contacto con el mundo no tiene lazos con las diferentes emociones. Por eso es conocido como el mas poderoso de los sellos, se supone que no tiene emociones por ende es imposible corromperle._ Todos se quedaron pensando un tanto en las palabras de Milo.<br>_ Bien, entonces es un caballero que no debe tener emociones, pero… ¿Por qué el rechazo?_ Seiya miraba los pergaminos y luego pasaba su mirada a Milo.  
>_ Ella esta teniendo sentimientos_ Mu contesto con un tono de angustia_ No se en que momento, pero ella tiene emociones, pero el rechazo que recibió es la muestra de que ni ella misma sabe que sentimientos tiene en su corazón.<br>_ Y… ¿Que es lo que haremos?_ Ikki soltó la pregunta impaciente pues era evidente que debían hacer algo lo mas pronto posible.  
>_ Lo primero será lograr que identifique sus emociones y después lograr que las suprima, el resto aun no sabemos Shaka sigue investigando para saber lo mas posible.<br>_ ¿Qué hay en los otros rollos?_ Shun pregunto al ver que solo habían mostrado uno.  
>_ Pensé que Mu podría entenderlos pero parece que tendré que volver al santuario y ver quien pueda interpretarlos, solo son dibujos.<br>Milo le paso los rollos a Shun quien al abrirlos se dio cuanta de un sin fin de dibujos en todas las escenas aprecia la maquina de tortura, se veían diferentes caballeros y sacerdotes dibujados, pero en todas las escenas parecía como si a la mascara le hubiesen dibujado lagrimas en los ojos, Shun volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se lo entrego a Milo.  
>_ Bien regresare al santuario, en cuanto tengamos algo mas se los haremos saber, Mu también avísanos si pasa cualquier cosa. Y con lo que me contaste veré el modo de Shaka lo tome de la mejor manera.<br>_ Gracias, aunque se que no lo tomara nada bien_ Mu soltó un largo suspiro a lo que Milo prefirió emprender de nuevo su camino hacia el santuario.

_ Y bien ¿Qué haremos?_ Hyoga miro a los demás esperando que alguno tuviera una idea de que hacer.  
>_ Pues ya lo ha dicho Mu ella debe identificar las emociones que tiene, aunque podemos decir sin equivocarnos que el miedo es una de esas emociones.<br>_ Les agradezco su interés, pero me temo que esto es algo que are solo, será más fácil así.  
>_ ¿Mu, estas seguro? Puede que no estemos a la altura pero se que podemos ser de ayuda_ Las palabras de Seiya eran sinceras pero Mu de inmediato negó con la cabeza<br>_ Me temo que ya han intervenido demasiado, ella debía permanecer aislada y el que tenga contacto con ustedes solo es un riesgo, lo siento pero de ahora en mas lo mejor es que no se acerquen a ella.  
>_ Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera_ Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los deseos de Mu pero sin duda era notorio que quien recibía aquella noticia con total amargura era Shun.<p>

Durante el resto del día Mu se llevo a Marina consigo, ambos estuvieron en un estado se concentración profundo, mientras tanto en la casa los caballeros de bronce permanecían al pendiente por cualquier cosa. Pasaron las horas y la noche por fin cayo, de nueva cuenta Marina se las ingenio para escabullirse hasta la habitación de Shun, muy a pesar del caballero de Andrómeda la llevo de regreso al cuarto.  
>_ ¿Shun que sucede? ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo malo?<br>_..._ Shun no respondió, ya que aunque quisiera no sabia como explicarle lo que estaba pasando.  
>_ Shun… Por favor, ¿Dime que ocurre? ¿Es por que moleste al caballero de escorpión? Lo siento, en verdad no volverá a pasar.<br>Shun abrió la puerta de la recamara y la hizo entrar, ante la tenue luz azul que proyectaba la luna através de la ventana Shun pudo notar como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Marina, no pudo soportar mucho aquella escena de modo que cerro la puerta, por un momento se quedo recargado en la puerta sujetando el pomo, al otro lado podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica, se sentía terrible pero sobre todo se sentía enfermo de furia, ¿Por qué encadenarla a aquel destino? ¿Era una injusticia que la eligieran para ser solo un arma vacía? Era verdad que como caballeros, eran armas al servicio de Athena, pero sin duda tenían el derecho a tener sentimientos. En silencio Shun derramo amargas lágrimas por el destino que tendría que llevar aquella jovencita. 

A la mañana siguiente el despertar fue de los mas abrupto para el caballero de Andrómeda pues en cuento regreso de sus actividades matutinas, una furiosa Diosa lo esperaba, puede que incluso mas furiosa que el día anterior a lo que el pobre no pudo hacer mas que escabullirse pues había pasado gran parte de la noche fuera del cuarto de Marina y en su mente aun revoloteaban mil pensamientos sobre el tema y definitivamente no deseaba dar explicaciones de nada a nadie. Pero al primer descuido que tuvo fue acorralado por la Diosa quien a grito en pecho le pedía que explicara lo que había escuchado el día anterior que por mas que intentaba explicar parecía que solo lograba empeorar las cosas de modo que después de un rato el caballero solo buscaba una salida de escape.

_ Seiya, ¿Dónde esta Shun?_ Saori lanzo la pregunta como un látigo contra el castaño quien estaba en la sala junto con Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu.  
>_ No lo se, no lo hemos visto en un buen rato, ¿Qué ocurre por que estas tan molesta con el?_ Saori se acerco a Seiya como una leona asechando a su presa y se planto frente a el.<br>_ ¿Qué por que estoy molesta? Se te hace poco que el muy descarado se aya llevado a esa chica a su cuarto y encima se la pase dando explicaciones sin sentido, es un caballero no un colegial común y corriente.  
>_ Saori tranquilízate, el ya había dicho que todo fue un mal entendido_ Ikki poso su mano en el hombro de ella para que se calmara pero esto pareció hacerla enojar mas<br>_ Claro, como es tu hermano vas a encubrirlo, al fin de cuentas todos son iguales.  
>Saori salio enfurecida a buscar a Shun a otro lugar.<p>

_ Ya se fue, creo que ya es seguro que salgas_ Dijo Hyoga que miraba hacia el pasillo para asegurarse que Saori no cambiaba de opinión y regresaba.  
>_ Pero si que estas metido en un buen lío hermanito_ Ikki miraba a su hermano que salía de su escondite tras un muble y se dejaba caer en un sofá.<br>_ Pero si no he hecho nada, por mas que el explico que todo fue un mal entendido parece que ella no lo acepta, creo que piensa que yo planee llevarme a Marina ami cuarto_ En el rostro de Shun se notaba el cansancio pero no podía hacer mas que ocultarse hasta que a Saori se le pasara el coraje y pudiera hablar con ella tranquilamente, aunque eso a todas vistas no iba a ocurrir pronto.  
>_ Pues es extraño, jamás pensé que a Saori le importara mucho si salíamos con alguien o no_ Shiryu hablaba por si mismo ya que tenia tiempo saliendo con Sunrey y Saori parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo, aunque la verdad el jamás había estado en la misma situación de Shun.<br>_ Bueno pues parece que te tendrás que seguir escondiendo por un buen tiempo Hermanito, por que si te encuentra y sigue con ese humor la creo capas de poner a todos los caballeros en contra tuya.  
>_ Ni lo digas, no quiero ni pensarlo._ Shun se cubrió la cara con las manos.<br>_ Disculpen…_ Shun dio un sobre salto al escuchar la voz de Marina.  
>_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Mu_ Shun miro a la chica quien mantenía la vista en el suelo.<br>_ Es que necesito hablar contigo, solo un momento.  
>_ No creo que sea el momento, mejor deberías regresar con Mu.<br>_ Pero… en verdad, solo será un momento.  
>_ No discutas, las cosas no están para que te alejes, además Mu se puede molestar.<br>Seiya y los demás veían la callada discusión entre Marina y Shun, era evidente que este último estaba dispuesto a no ceder ante la petición de la chica quien precia que soltaría a llorar.  
>_ Pero al menos escúchame_ Shun se puso de pie y la tomo por la muñeca con la intención de llevarla de regreso con Mu pero de inmediato ella lo rodeo con los brazos y acto seguido ambos cayeron al suelo.<br>_ No hagas eso, por favor.  
>_ No, no voy a soltarte hasta que me escuche Shun.<br>_ Parece que esta decidida, ¿por que no hablas con ella?_ Hyoga miraba divertido la escena igual que los demás quien hacían un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír.  
>_ Basta, ¿de que lado están ustedes?<br>_ Shun vas a escucharme o no te soltare.

La discusión comenzó a subir de volumen, lo que inevitablemente trajo de regreso a Saori quien al ver aquel cuadro, Shun en el piso y Marina sobre el abrazándolo, hizo que su enojo llegara a tope, se acerco dando largas zancadas tomo a Marina por el brazo y de un tirón la hizo ponerse de pie y acto seguido le cruzo la cara de una bofetada.

Todos se quedaron helados ante aquella reacción pero antes de que pudieran recuperar el aliento Marina volteo a ver a la Diosa con una mirada llena de enojo y acto seguido empujo a Saori quien callo sentada al suelo y le devolvió la bofetada. 

_Pero como te atreves chiquilla malcriada_ Saori se abalanzo sobre Marina pero esta de inmediato la esquivo y salio corriendo del cuarto, Saori salio tras ella, Los caballeros apenas si creían lo que habían visto pero no era hora de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada debían detener a Saori y a Marina, por todos lados se escuchaban los gritos de Saori quien perseguía a Marina a toda prisa, hasta que por fin logro alcanzarla jalándola por el cabello, Marina de inmediato se giro y colocando sus manos en el abdomen de la Diosa uso su energía para alejarla, pero en lugar de salir corriendo Marina decidió regresarle la ofensa y comenzó a jalar a Saori por el pelo. Mu, Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga por fin legaron al lugar donde ambas estaban peleando, de inmediato intervinieron para separarlas.  
>_ Marina ya basta, tranquilízate._ Mu sujetaba ala chica por los brazos tratando de que no se soltara, pues en cuanto lo hiciera volvería a pelar con la Diosa.<br>_ ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte conmigo? Ese no es el comportamiento de un caballero_ Saori también estaba furiosa y temblaba mientras Seiya y Shiryu la sujetaban.  
>_ Tu comenzaste, fuiste tu quien me golpeo primero.<br>_ ¿Ahora si hablas? Fuiste tu quien comenzó, quien te crees para andar tras mis caballeros.  
>_ Saori, Marina basta, esta pelea no tiene sentido_ Sun traba de calmarlas pero parecía que ni caso le hacían.<br>_ No son tus caballeros, por tu culpa muchos han muerto, eres una Diosa inútil.  
>Aquellas palabras dejaron a Saori en shock, Mu se quedo de una pieza al escuchar las palabras de Marina quien se soltó del agarre del caballero y salio corriendo de la casa, todos enmudecieron, Mu miro a Athena y después hacia donde había corrido Marina, parecía confundido.<br>_ Saori… Solo esta molesta, ella… no entiende muchas cosas._ Seiya trataba de calmar a Saori, pero esta tomo un aire de dignidad y disculpándose se retiro a su recamara, Seiya decidió acompañarla de modo que se fue con ella.  
>_ Mu… ¿Qué fue eso?_ Shiryu miro a Mu quien tenia la mirada ensombrecida.<br>_ Ella es un caballero que protege a los caballeros… No sirve a ningún Dios.

Las cosas empeoraban, no solo tenían entre manos el problema de la armadura de Marina ahora parecía que ella y Saori tenían una guerra a un nivel personal.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Los ánimos se caldean, Mu esta convencido de que no puede seguir al cuidado de Marina, Saori esta furiosa y esta dispuesta a hacer frente a Marina, la mansión Kido se queda a oscuras en medio de una tormenta y algo extraño ocurre con la Doncella de Hierro.  
>¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Se desatara una guerra entre Athena y La doncella de Hierro?<p>

El próximo capitulo. 

A la luz de las velas 


	5. Cap5 A la luz de las velas

Bueno he aquí el 5 capitulo de este fic, y pues como agradecimiento especial a Wizard Ghost-Rock: Gracias por tus Reviews y espero que los próximos capítulos sean de tu agrado, Gracias de nuevo y he aquí un capitulo mas de esta historia que a veces mas parece "histeria"

**Cap.5  
>"A la luz de las velas"<strong>

Marina se quedo toda la noche junto a la Doncella de Hierro, Mu les prohibió a los caballeros acercarse, y a pesar de que el santo de Aries intento hablar con Saori esta simplemente se reuso a recibirlo, ahora tenia que ver como resolver ese inconveniente, pues aunque Marina no tuviera su lealtad con Athena, no era motivo para que peleara con la Diosa, eso sin contar que ese problema podía desencadenar una batalla contra la Doncella de Hierro y ese no era el caso. 

Tatsumi salio de la habitación de Saori, al ver a los caballeros los fulmino con la mirada, los santos solo sabían una cosa y esa era que debían explicarle la situación que se estaba viviendo pues era claro que si Marina jamás había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior, era normal que actuara así ante el arrebato de la Diosa, aunque quedaba la Interrogante acerca del comportamiento de Saori.

Aun que el explicar todo aquel embrollo no seria nada fácil a esas alturas, con Saori encaprichada en no querer ver a nadie y Marina aislada por ordenes de Mu, todo era una madeja de problemas difícil de desenredar, 

/**EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO EN EL SANTUARIO**/

_ Bueno pienso que a pesar de todo les ha estado yendo bien a Mu y a la pequeña doncella no crees Shaka…Shaka, me estas escuchando.  
>El rubio estaba inmóvil con los brazos cruzados, soltó un suspiro y después se puso de pie.<br>_ Shaka, ¿Qué te pasa?_ Milo miraba a su compañero un tanto intrigado ya que esperaba que al darle la noticia de que no solo había Marina había salido a recorrer la cuidad con Athena si no que también había sido atacado, pensaba que se lo tomaría peor.  
>_ Nada, es solo que no entiendo por que es tan complicado todo lo que respecta a ella.<br>_ Bueno, también no es que ella sea complicada mas bien el mundo es complicado para alguien tan simple como ella.  
>_ Deja las bromas para después ahora es importante encontrar un modo de que las cosas regresen a la normalidad… _ Shaka se detuvo en seco al abrir un pergamino que tomo_ Milo mira esto…_ El santo de escorpión se acerco y vio como en el pergamino se podía ver lo que parecía una batalla entre la doncella de Hierro y un caballero de cabello largo.<br>_ Shaka… No parece que eso sea algo bueno.  
>_ Eso parece pero_ Shaka siguió desenrollando el pergamino hasta llegar a una escena extraña, en la que la que el caballero de la doncella parecía quedar tendido a los pies de maquina bañado en sangre. _ Es extraño, Milo ¿Aun no sabes quien pueda interpretar esta escritura que esta bajo los dibujos?<br>_ No, al parecer quien puede hacerlo es cierta amazona pero se encuentra fuera del santuario, me dijeron que en cuanto la localizaran me informarían. 

_Bien, tendremos que esperar o encontrar alguien mas, los demás escritos hablan sobre las batallas en las que ha intervenido la doncella pero los que parecen tener verdadera importancia son estos, pero hasta que no encontremos quien pueda interpretarlos son inútiles.  
>_ Oye espera, ¿Por que no se los llevamos al viejo maestro?, no perdemos nada al ir con el, es posible que sepa interpretar los pergaminos o incluso que sepa algo.<br>Shaka no veía razón para molestar al viejo maestro pero tal como decía Milo no perdían nada, aquella Amazona que podía interpretar a los escritos estaba ausente y esperar no les ayudara de nada.  
>_ Bien, pongámonos en marcha. <p>

/**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION KIDO**/

La mañana parecía mostrar el estado en que se encontraban los caballeros, pues el cielo estaba gris y soplaba un viento frío, Saori seguía encerrada en su cuarto, no había querido salir para nada y aun y cuando los santos estuvieron fuera llamando a la puerta no recibieron respuesta, a acepción de Shun quien al hablarle recibió como respuesta un grito desde el interior de "LARGATE CON ELLA Y DEJAME EN PAZ" aquellas palabras denotaban que Saori seguía furiosa con el santo mas que con cualquier otro.

En el jardín, Mu parecía tener problemas con Marina ya que por lo visto se negaba a obedecer al santo de oro, Shun se sentía perdido ya que era claro que estaba en medio de todo ese asunto pero no podía hablar con Saori y tampoco con Marina así que la situación para el era por demás frustrante.

_ Mu, ¿como esta Marina? ¿Has conseguido que se calme?_ Seiya encontró al caballero sentado en los escalones de la terraza mirando hacia donde se encontraba la Doncella de Hierro  
>_ Pues parece que el disgusto que ha tenido con Athena le ha pasado rápido, pero insiste en querer hablar con Andrómeda.<br>_ Deberías dejarla hablar con el, Shun esta bastante afectado por todo esto.  
>_ No, lo mejor es que no se acerque a el, aun no sabemos como resolver nuestro principal problema, no quiero empeorarlo aun mas… ¿Athena sigue molesta?<br>_ Bueno…_ Seiya se cruzo de brazos pensando en la terquedad de Saori, en verdad le recordaba cuando eran niños y ella los obligaba a jugar usándolos como caballos._ Sigue molesta, pero mas que nada con Shun.  
>Ambos caballeros suspiraron, las cosas no tenían buena pinta, nunca habían tenido una complicación así, Seiya seguía pensando que todo se debía a que Saori estaba celosa de Marina, aunque esa teoría hería al caballero de Pegaso, ya que sentía algo especial por la Diosa, y esa actitud de ella venia a decirle que quizás ella estaba mas interesada en Shun.<p>

Mientas tanto Saori, quien seguía muerta de furia por la osadía de Marina, aun no lograba pasarse el mal sabor de boca, no solo la había encontrado abrazada de uno de sus caballeros, si no que también se atrevió a levantarle la mano, ¿Quien se creía ella que era para intentar robarle a uno de sus caballeros? Y Shun no se quedaba atrás, pues era notorio que disfrutaba de tener cerca de la chica. Fue en ese instante que decidió ir a hacerle frente, sea como fuera, ella era la reencarnación de la Diosa Athena y no debía permitir que un simple caballero la humillara de aquel modo, aun si era un caballero que no estuviese bajo su servicio. 

Eran cerca de las 5:00pm el cielo se había oscurecido aun mas y para sorpresa de todos Saori había salido de su habitación, exigía ver a Marian pero en vistas de que la chica no pensaba moverse del lugar donde estaba la doncella Saori opto por ir a donde ella se encontraba. 

La Diosa sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando vio que Marina no parecía molesta, y aquello hizo enfadar más a Saori, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a aquella niña como una Diosa y no como una simple chiquilla.

_ ¿Qué es lo que deseas?_ Marina miraba indiferente a Saori, quien solo estaba acompañada por Mu, ya que este ultimo seguía renuente a que los caballeros se acercaran.  
>_ He venido a terminar lo que empezamos ayer.<br>_ No creo que el pelear sea tu fuerte, así que mejor lo dejamos como esta.  
>_ No he venido a pelear, aquello fue solo un arranque que no volverá a ocurrir_ Athena dio un par de pasos al frente, Marina no se inmuto por la cercanía de la Diosa _ Sin embargo no puedo dejar que la falta que cometiste quede impune.<br>_ Si es por los golpes te recuerdo que quien lanzo el primero fuiste tú.  
>_ Si tal vez fui yo quien dio el primer golpe, pero has sido tu quien ha venido aquí a querer arrebatarme a mis caballeros.<br>_ Si, nueve de tus diez guerreros cayeron ante mi, seis de un modo patético si me permites recordártelo, solo uno fue capaz de derrotarme y a cambio de esa derrota accedí a devolver las nueve armaduras que tus santos perdieron y ahora siguen contigo… Dime ¿Cómo es que teniendo aun a tus caballeros, me acusas de arrebatártelos?  
>_ No quieras hacerte la inocente, me dirás que el estar tras de Andrómeda ha sido para entablar una simple amistad.<br>_ Shun… _ Marina aparto la mirada de la Diosa y volteo a mirar los ojos de la Doncella  
>_ Venga, a que ha venido tu insistencia, que hacías sobre el cuando los encontré.<br>_ Eso es algo que no te importa, es algo entre Shun y yo.  
>_ Marina, no seas insolente_ Mu quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo por fin hablo.<br>_ No tengo por que rendirle cuentas a ella, mi deber es para con los caballeros, no con quienes solo los usan como herramientas para sus guerras egoístas. Se supone que todos los Dioses son hijos del único y gran Dios Zeus, pero su hermandad queda reducida a nada pues todo el tiempo terminan peleando entre si, pero son tan cobardes que no son capaces de pelear sus propias batallas, prefieren sacrificar a los caballeros.  
>_ ¿Entonces estas diciendo que tu estas en contra de los Dioses? Si es así, también estas en contra de los caballeros, pues ellos protegen a los Dioses.<br>_ Diosa inútil, ¿Eres tan cobarde que no puedes pelear tu misma contra un caballero como yo?  
>Ambas comenzaron a elevar su cosmos, Mu se encontraba petrificado, pues aun sin su armadura Marina podía desarmar a un caballero, ambos cosmos se incrementaban de un modo alarmante, en el rostro de Athena podía notarse el esfuerzo por sobre pasar el cosmos de aquella niña, pero en poco tiempo, se vio reducida por el poder de la Doncella de Hierro quien en cuanto percibió que la Diosa estaba a su limite apago su propio cosmos, ante aquella muestra de poder Athena le dio la espalda, una pesada lluvia comenzó a caer.<br>_ Athena, si lo que deseas en desatar una guerra contra mi, lo mejor es que lo olvides, estoy aquí para proteger a los caballeros, y mi lealtad esta con ellos, los designios de los Dioses me tiene sin cuidado siempre que no derramen la sangre de un caballero.  
>Athena asintió con pesar y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia, Mu miraba a Marina mientras se alejaba escoltando a Athena, cuando llegaron los caballeros de bronce no podían creer lo que habían sentido, pues el cosmos de Marina había terminado por imponerse sobre el de la Diosa, quien ya al estar fuera de la vista de la chica, soltó a llanto.<br>En ese momento se daba cuenta de su estupidez, la furia la había cegado, se había arrojado a la batalla contra una rival la cual era imposible de vencer.

Los caballeros no entendían nada y ahora más que nunca sentían la presión de encontrar el modo de controlar aquella situación antes de que terminara de salírsele de las manos. La tormenta caía pesadamente, Mu pensaba en si debía irse o quedarse y esperar los resultados que Shaka pudiese encontrar, pero si Athena decidía volver a enfrentar a Marina, podía ser terrible.

Todos seguían alterados por lo que había ocurrido, Saori estaba tan impactada por su encuentro que no deseaba estar en la casa, de modo que decidió esa noche no dormir en la mansión, Mu y los demás caballeros se quedaron a vigilar a Marina quien seguía sin querer separarse de la Doncella de Hierro, largo rato los caballeros estuvieron pensando en la razón por la cual el cosmos de un caballero podía ser mayor al de un Dios. De pronto la tormenta comenzó a tomar fuerza hasta que de improviso las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron. 

El resto de la velada la pasaron a la luz de las velas, para ese entonces, los relámpagos habían conseguido lo que los caballeros no, pues Marina se decidió por fin a entrar, su piel estaba muy pálida debido al frío y sus ojos denotaban cansancio, en cuanto se cambio de ropa y estuvo en su recamara Mu les anuncio que había caído dormida, esperaría hasta mañana para hablar con ella y quizás convencerla de que dejara de luchar contra Athena.

Shun seguía decaído por la situación, no podía dormir estaba dando vueltas en la cama mientras en su mente eran las ideas las que daban vueltas, alguien toco suavemente a la puerta de su cuarto, acto seguido Ikki entro.  
>_ ¿Aun sigues despierto? Ya son mas de las once_ Ikki se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama.<br>_ No puedo dormir aunque quiera, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que todo esto es mi culpa.  
>_ Bueno, nadie dice que sea tu culpa, pero si quieres podemos hacerte culpable si eso te hace sentir mejor.<br>_ ¡Hermano! Esto no es juego, Saori esta molesta conmigo y ahora no se que era lo que quería decirme Marina por que Mu no me deja acercarme._ Shun se agacho la mirada al recordar lo que había ocurrido cuando Marina quiso hablar con el.  
>Ikki le paso el brazo por los hombros a su hermano para confortarlo acto seguido se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.<br>_ Por favor Shun, intenta dormir, no vas a solucionar nada con quedarte despierto toda la noche.  
>_ Bien, lo intentare aunque no te prometo nada.<p>

Ikki cerró la puerta y poco a poco sus pasos se fueron alejando por el pasillo, en verdad no podía dormir y en su mente de nuevo los pensamientos volvieron a revolotear, para tratar de acallarlos decidió leer algo al menos así podría tener la cabeza ocupada, tomo un libro de la mesita de noche, y sacando una caja de cerillas encendió las velas que había traído.  
>Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al momento en que la luz se derramaba por la habitación en un rincón pudo ver a Marina, por poco y suelta un grito al verla ahí, pero se logro contener al pensar en lo que pasaría si Mu se enteraba de que estaba con el.<br>_ ¿Que haces aquí? Mu se enfadara mucho.  
>_ Lo se, pero necesito hablar contigo y el no me deja acercarme a nadie._ La chica se acerco hasta subir a la cama y estar frente a frente.<br>_ ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? ¿Cuando entraste?  
>_ Entre junto con tu hermano, como estaba a oscuras no se percato.<br>_ Para ser alguien que ha vivido en el aislamiento te escabulles demasiado bien_ Shun dejo el libro de nuevo en la mesita de noche_ ¿Y de que es de lo que querías hablar?  
>Marina se quedo en silencio, solo el sonido de la lluvia podía escucharse y sin previo aviso dio un salto y se metió bajo la cama, y antes de que Shun pudiera decir nada la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez era Seiya quien entraba al cuarto.<br>_ Shun, que bueno que estas despierto_ El chico castaño tenía un aire pensativo y para evitar que pudiera darse cuenta que Marina estaba escondida bajo de la cama Shun se acerco a su amigo para así mantenerlo lejos.  
>_ Si, estaba apunto de meterme en la cama ¿Qué ocurre?<br>_ Shun es que bueno… quisiera saber sobre ti y Saori.  
>_ He… Mira Seiya la verdad estoy muy cansado y no tengo cabeza para pensar en nada, mejor hablamos mañana si._ Shun comenzó a empujar a su amigo para sacarlo del cuarto,<br>_ Espera yo te veo muy despierto.  
>_ No enserio me estoy cayendo de sueño, casi no puedo mantenerme en pie, así que pues mejor platicamos maña o te juro que me quedare dormido de un momento a otro.<br>Shun saco a un confundido Seiya quien no pudo hacer mas que retirarse, mientras al otro lado de la puerta Shun soltaba un suspiro de alivio mientras ponía el seguro a la puerta, en verdad que falta de respeto, parecía que todos se tomaban la libertad de simplemente entrar a su recamara.  
>_ Ya puedes estar tranquila nadie mas entrara de improviso<br>_ Bien, parece que todos quieren hablar contigo_ Marina volvió a tomar asiento en la cama y Shun se quedo de pie frente a ella.  
>_ Si eso parece, pero por ahora me interesa mas saber que es de lo que tu querías hablarme.<br>_ Bueno, es sobre la otra noche_ Shun aparto la mirada recordando su frío comportamiento para con ella.  
>_ Si, bueno, es esta situación, no era mi intención lastimarte, solo pensaba en lo que era mejor.<br>_ Si, toda mi vida he escuchado a todos decir lo que es mejor, pero no siento que las cosas sean mejor.  
>_... _ Que podía contestarle a aquello, en verdad las cosas no había echo mas que empeorar desde el primero momento.<br>_ Entonces, ¿No estas molesto conmigo?  
>_ Claro que no_ Shun se apresuro a contestar_ Es solo que…no se como decirte.<br>_ Shun, ¿Qué pasa? No es justo, todos parecen saber algo y me lo ocultan yo…_ Shun no la dejo terminar pues en un instante sello sus labios con los de ella.  
>_ Perdóname_ el caballero dijo aquella simple palabra con un susurro y volvió a besarla, esta vez ella le correspondía aquel beso primero tímidamente, pero poco a poco entregándose, las manos del caballero que en un principio permanecían inmóviles sobre las manos de ella, cobraron vida y estrecharon el cuerpo de su compañera apretándola contra si, la delgada tela del camisón dejaba sentir la calidez de la piel que había debajo, la respiración de ambos era pausada y rítmica, poco a poco aquel beso bajo de intensidad hasta que llego a su fin. Shun miraba a aquel rostro que lo había hipnotizado desde el primer momento en que poso su ojos en el, esta vez un rubor matizaba las mejillas de la chica y sus labios parecían brillar con un suave tono carmín.<p>

De pronto un choque de electricidad cruzo el cuerpo del santo de Andrómeda y con un brusco movimiento aparto a Marina y se alejo de ella encaminándose a la puerta, quito el seguro y la abrió.  
>_ Esto no está bien, debes irte.<br>_ ¿Por qué?  
>_ Entiéndeme, no puedes quedarte aquí, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.<br>Marina se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de salir, cerro la puesta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y volvió a poner el seguro, Shun se quedo mirándola, no sabia si maldecir su estupidez o agradecer el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.  
>_ No deseo irme, siempre me han dicho que hacer, sin siquiera darme una explicación de ello, por una vez quiero estar en el lugar que yo elija, y quiero elegir quedarme aquí.<br>Shun se acerco y rodeo su cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba su rostro y deposito un corto beso en sus labios.  
>_ Tu no entiendes, si te quedas aquí, no se si podré detenerme, eres un caballero que no debe tener sentimientos.<br>_ Tal vez yo no deseo que te detengas, tal ves deseo tener estos sentimientos en mí.  
>Shun soltó aquel abrazo y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a decir una letanía de excusas por las cuales ella debía irse en ese instante, pero tal como lo hiciera el minutos antes, ahora Marina acallo sus palabras con un beso. Sus brazos volvieron a acercar aquel cuerpo calido hacia si, primero su cuerpo se sentía conforme con besar y sentir aquel delicado cuerpo apretado contra el, pero después sus manos comenzaron a explorar mas aya, primero tímidamente, pero después con voracidad, parecía como si tuviese el tiempo contado y quisiera aprovechar cada segundo. Sus manos podían sentir la estrecha cintura bajo la tela y un poco mas arriba unos delicados pechos que se movían rítmicamente al compás de la respiración, de pronto aquella prenda significo un estorbo que había que hacer a un lado, cosa que hizo de inmediato sin perder tiempo lo retiro dejándolo caer al suelo.<br>Con delicadeza recostó a la chica en la cama, su piel blanca estaba matizada con un rubor delicado, el caballero contemplo aquella escena, podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, se despojo de la camisa y después delicadamente poso un beso en el vientre de la chica, quien al sentir aquel contacto soltó un suspiro mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello y la espalda del caballero quien poco a poco y con cada beso subía por el torso de ella, entre caricias y besos el caballero la despojo de la única prenda que aun conservaba, por la mente de Shun paso el recuerdo de cuanto tiempo había permanecido en la tienda de lencería y la pena que había pasado para comprar aquella prenda.  
>_ Sabes, tal vez… esto puede dolerte un poco, pero tratare de ser lo mas gentil posible. Puedo parar, solo tienes que decírmelo._ Shun sabia que a esas alturas decir aquello mas que tranquilizarla podía asustarla, pero estaba dispuesto a frenar todo aquello, una parte de su mente le gritaba que se detuviera y esperaba que ella también lo hiciera, pero otra lo incitaba a continuar. Como respuesta Marina solo asintió y lo beso en la frente. El se deshizo del pantalón de su pijama, y se coloco sobre ella, acaricio sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a besarla suavemente, en ese instante Mariana ahogo un gemido de dolor y el cuerpo de Shun se estremeció al momento en que ambos se unieron.<p>

El cuerpo de Shun podía sentir como su compañera temblaba ante el suave compás que el tomo, pausada y lentamente, ella se aferraba a el soltando leves quejidos de vez en cuando pero cada dos por tres ella buscaba los labios de el como si aquellos besos le brindaran seguridad, poco a poco aquel tímido encuentro comenzó a subir de nivel, Shun se aparto un poco de ella para poder contemplarla mientras la tomaba, no deseaba apartar su vista de la imagen que le regalaba el verla tendida y entregándose sin ninguna privación a el, si antes le preocupaba lastimarla aquel temor se esfumo al notar como ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas para acoplarse a sus movimientos, ella paseaba suavemente sus dedos por el torso del caballero quien al sentir sobre su piel aquellas delicadas manos, un escalofrío de placer lo obligaba a echar la cabeza hacía atrás y entre cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de que ella recorriera centímetro a centímetro su piel, encendiendo fuego en su interior con cada caricia y deseando que aquel momento no terminara, llegado al punto noto como ella comenzaba a perder el control de si misma entregada a un placer tal que parecía que el mundo se perdía en el vacío. En ese instante la levanto del lecho y aprisionándola en sus brazos, ahogo sus gemidos con un apasionado beso en el que ambos se fundieron en el sublime placer de haberse entregado uno al otro.

La tormenta se disipo en la madrugada, las espesas nubes se abrieron dando paso a un cielo estrellado y a una luna azul que brillaba en todo su esplendor, aquella luz entro por la ventana bañando el lecho donde los amantes yacían tras haber consumado su amor, Shun permanecía despierto abrazando a Marina contra su pecho ella había caído rendida poco después, pero el pensaba seriamente en lo que acababa de ocurrir, sabia que tendría que pagar un precio muy alto por su falta, pero en su interior no sentía arrepentimiento alguno, pues de algo estaba seguro y era que la amaba desde el primer momento y tanbien estaba seguro de que no permitiría que le arrebataran aquel sentimiento que compartía con ella así tuviera que enfrentar a todos los caballeros o a la misma Athena.

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la noche la mascara de la Doncella de Hierro comienza a derramar lágrimas de sangre y la puerta comienza a abrirse dejando ver en su interior los afilados picos y cadenas con afilados bordes. 

**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**/**

Hola Soy Madaraki. 

Shaka y Milo se presentan ante los caballeros con una noticia inesperada, Seiya, desea develar la verdad que hay tras los celos de Saori, Mu no comprende el por que la Maquina de tortura ahora esta abierta y una tragedia se desencadena. 

El próximo capitulo. 

La ley del Talión: La ira de los inocentes


	6. Cap6 La ley del Talion

**Cap.6  
>"La ley del Talión: La ira de los inocentes"<strong>

La mañana llego y con ella Mu subió a buscar a Marina, al no encontrarla en la habitación se encamino al jardín pues lo mas seguro es que al estar despejado el cielo había regresado junto a la Doncella de Hierro, pero justo al salir a la terraza se encontró a Marina ahí dibujando tranquilamente, afortunadamente Shun había tenido la precaución de levantarse como era su rutina habitual y así evitar una escena como la anterior.  
>_ Vaya, pensé que volverías a quedarte junto a la Doncella._ Mu se sentó junto a Marina y paso su mirada por el dibujo, se trataba de un paisaje nocturno de algún pueblo.<br>_ No, prefiero quedarme aquí y esperar a Shun.  
>_ Por favor, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? No puedes hablar con el.<br>_ Maestro, ¿Por qué no desea que este cerca de nadie? Protejo a los caballeros pero no puedo estar con ellos.  
>_ Es complicado y lo sabes, no tenemos las respuestas que deberíamos pero es seguro que cuando Shaka regrese las cosas volverán a la normalidad, así como eran antes.<br>_ Tal vez no me gustaban las cosas como eran antes, tal vez me gustan las cosas como son ahora.

Mu se quedo mirando al horizonte, pensando en como eran las cosas antes de que ella saliera del santuario, eran tiempos mas sencillos, pues se limitaba a llevar una existencia simple, pues siempre que no estaba estrenando permanecía en una profunda meditación dentro de la Doncella de Hierro, lo que le permitía estar dentro de aquella maquina tranquilamente durante días y salir sin tener un solo rasguño.  
>_ ¿Por que no puedo estar con los caballeros como Athena?_ Marina saco al caballero de sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta.<br>_ Athena decidió reencarnar como una humana en lugar de permanecer como un ser supremo, tu… tu eres un caballero como yo, cuando tu existencia llegue a su fin, otro caballero ocupara tu lugar.  
>_ Con mayor razón deseo compartir mi existencia con los caballeros a los cuales protejo.<br>_ Hay cosas que deseamos, pero nuestro deber es antes que cualquier otra cosa_ Mu la tomo del hombro en un gesto de que esa situación era algo que todos los caballeros compartían_ Y ya que mencionas a Athena ¿Por qué peleas con ella?  
>_ Ella ha comenzado, me golpeo primero y después me acusa de arrebatarles a sus caballeros.<br>_ Ella es la Diosa a la cual debemos proteger…  
>_ Yo no, yo protejo a los caballeros_ Marina interrumpió abruptamente a Mu quien con un ademán le pidió que se calmara.<br>_ El que protejas a los caballeros no significa que estés en contra de ella, aunque no lo creas ella también se preocupa por sus caballeros.  
>_ Entonces debería saber que nunca lastimaría a los caballeros.<br>_ Eso es algo que tal vez debas dejarle claro a ella, pero entiende que los caballeros estamos para proteger a nuestra Diosa.

Marina soltó un suspiro y cambio la hoja del cuaderno para comenzar un nuevo dibujo pero en ese instante una corriente de aire la hizo tirar el cuaderno, Mu se levanto y lo tomo y se lo entrego.  
>_ Sabes, nunca antes te había visto dibujar, lo haces muy bien… ¿Que es lo que dibujas?_ El Ariano paso rápidamente las hojas viendo que en poco tiempo había usado mas de la mitad del cuaderno.<br>_ No lo se, solo dibujo_ La chica le paso el cuaderno de nuevo a Mu para que pudiera apreciar los diferentes dibujos. Todos eran paisajes, pero de pronto en algunos paisajes se podían ver algunas personas, ninguno le parecía especialmente familiar, así que no eran paisajes del santuario, en uno parecía ser algo así como una corte o congreso y podían verse algunas personas que por las ropas eran sacerdotes, al ir pasando las hojas llego a varias escenas de lo que parecían calabozos, y personas siendo torturadas, el caballero no pudo soportar mantener la vista en aquellos dibujos.  
>_ Marina, dime ¿De donde has sacado la idea de hacer esto?_ Mu le mostró los dibujos de los calabozos y las torturas, ella los miro con indiferencia.<br>_ He soñado con esos lugares_ La respuesta hizo que a Mu le diera un vuelco el corazón, pues la tranquilidad con la que ella lo dijo mostraba que le eran sumamente normales aquellas imágenes.  
>_ Pero ¿quien te mostró esto? No puedes haberlo inventado tú sola, de algún modo esto llego a tu cabeza.<br>_ Lo he soñado, ¿Acaso es algo malo que tenga sueños así?  
>_ No lo se, pero esto es algo que no tiene por que estar en tu mente.<p>

Mu tomo el cuaderno para llevárselo con la promesa de que dentro de poco le traería otro para que pudiese continuar con sus dibujos, Marina asintió con un suspiro de molestia, pues si su maestro se tardaba como era su costumbre, tendría que pasarse el tiempo viendo a las hormigas caminar de un lado a otro del jardín.

Mu se encontraba revisando los dibujos junto a Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu, en verdad era terrible mantener la mirada a aquellas escenas, pero sobre todo era algo increíble el realismo con que hacia aquellos dibujos, eran casi como fotografías, pero el como era que ella podía dibujar semejantes cosas era algo que los tenia perplejos.  
>_ ¿Que hacen todos ahí?_ La voz de Saori alerto a los caballeros quienes con un sobre salto voltearon a verla, evidente mente estaba mejor que el día anterior.<br>_ Saori, nos has dado un buen susto, estábamos viendo unos dibujos que Marina ha hecho y…_ El santo de Pegaso no pudo terminar la frase pues al escuchar el nombre de la chica, la Diosa dio un bufido de fastidio y se fue, obviamente seguía molesta y que los caballeros le prestaran atención a lo que hacia la molestaba aun mas, Seiya se disculpo y fue a buscar a Saori, si Shun no le daba respuestas ella podría darlas aunque sabia no seria nada fácil. En ese momento los restantes caballeros pudieron sentir los cosmos de Shaka y Milo, sin perder tiempo fueron a buscarlos pero al pasar cerca de la Doncella de Hierro, Mu se percato de que esta se encontraba abierta, se acerco y dentro pudo ver la armadura así como los pinchos metálicos y cadenas que salían de las paredes, era extraño el exterior de la maquina estaba totalmente opaca lo que hacia que el interior brillase con un resplandor extraño, casi estremecedor.

_ ¡Mu!_ Al escuchar su nombre el Ariano reacciono y se apresuro a alcanzar a los demás, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con los dos caballeros dorados quienes por su expresión era evidente que estaban preocupados.  
>_ Milo, Shaka me da gusto verlos ¿Averiguaron algo?<br>Milo saco los pergaminos y se los entrego a Shaka quien los desplegó ante los caballeros, había un sin fin de dibujos y escritos los mismos que había llevado Milo días atrás.  
>_ Fuimos con el Maestro a los cinco picos… el no solo nos ha revelado el origen del caballero, hay algo mas grave.<p>

Shaka comenzó a contar lo que había pasado en los cinco picos. 

FLASH BACK

_ ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí? La ultima vez que un caballero dorado vino a verme quería matarme_ Obviamente el maestro se refería a Macara de la muerte.  
>_ Maestro, hemos venido aquí por que pensamos que usted entendería esta antigua escritura_ Shaka le mostró los pergaminos al viejo maestro quien los examino durante un largo rato en silencio. Después con cuidado, acomodo los pergaminos extendidos frente a los caballeros y soltó un suspiro.<br>_ Hace tanto tiempo que el caballero de la Doncella de Hierro desapareció que casi lo había olvidado.  
>_ ¿Desapareció?_ Shaka pregunto extrañado<br>_ Si era un caballero demasiado peligroso para el santuario, y después de que el ultimo caballero fue muerto la Doncella de Hierro fue olvidada.  
>_ Maestro, ¿A que se refiere con que el ultimo caballero fue muerto?<br>Ante la pregunta de Milo el viejo maestro tomo uno de los pergaminos y lo coloco encima para que lo apreciaran. Era el pergamino donde se podía ver la batalla entre dos caballeros.  
>_ Este fue el último caballero en portar la armadura de la Doncella, su nombre era Adeney_ El maestro señalo el dibujo_ Era un caballero noble y fiel a su deber como guardián, pero fue castigado por la Doncella de Hierro al tener sentimientos por alguien mas.<br>_ ¿Quiere decir que la Doncella mato a su caballero?  
>_ No, la doncella no matara jamás a su caballero, lo torturara hasta reprimir cualquier emoción, Adeney no estaba dispuesto a rechazar lo que sentía en su corazón, Albafica el caballero de picis fue quien lo mato, por petición del propio Adeney._ El maestro paseo su vista de Milo a Shaka quienes escuchaban atentamente. _ Cuando el sacerdote se entero que Albafica asesino a Adeney, cobro venganza encerrando Lila, la prometida de Albafica, dentro de la Doncella, ella murió dentro y la doncella jamás se abrió de nuevo, sin importar cuantos aspirantes le presentaran, la Doncella no abría sus puertas, jamás libero el cuerpo de Lilia. Fue entonces que confinaron a la doncella en una de las cámaras profundas del santuario, un falso caballero es demasiado peligroso, aun y cuando su deber sea el de proteger a los caballeros de las guerras de sus Dioses.<br>_ ¿Falso caballero? _ Milo y Shaka preguntaron al unísono pues no se esperaban aquello.  
>_ Si, la Doncella de hierro no es un caballero creado por los dioses. Es un caballero creado por los inocentes que murieron en ella, el poder del caballero no proviene de el, proviene de las almas que fueron torturadas en el interior, son espíritus muy celosos y al menor indicio de que su caballero tiene sentimientos que no son hacia ellos, lo torturara hasta obligarlo a que se entregue a ellos.<br>_ Maestro, Adeney no fue el ultimo caballero en portar la armadura.  
>_ Shaka, eso es imposible la armadura no acepto a nadie mas, al morir Lila en su interior, dejo sellada la armadura con el amor que le tenia a Albafica.<br>_ Maestro, es verdad el caballero de la Doncella es una chica, nos fue confiada a Mu y a mi, y en este momento esta con los caballeros de bronce, la armadura la rechaza y buscamos el modo de devolver las cosas al a normalidad.  
>El viejo maestro abrió los ojos de par en par, un sudor le perlaba la frente y sus manos se entrelazaron.<br>_ ¿Quien entrego a esa niña?  
>_ Un sacerdote, fue cuando Saga elimino a los otros sellos, nos pidió que la ocultáramos y nos encargáramos de ella, Saga lo mato pensando que el era el caballero de la Doncella.<br>_ Garel… Garel es el nombre de ese sacerdote._ Shaka tardo un momento en revolver los recuerdos en su mente y después asintió.  
>_ El fue quien encero a Lilia, esa niña no debe ser otra que la hija de Albafica, Lilia estaba embarazada cuando todo paso… No estuvo conforme con el dolor que le ocasiono a Albafica también condeno a su hija.<br>_ Pero eso es una locura como es eso posible.  
>_ Más de doscientos años, le tomo todo ese tiempo llevar a termino el embarazo de Lilia, por eso la Doncella no acepto a ningún aspirante, tenía al ser perfecto, un caballero que nacería dentro de la doncella. Es por eso que se elegía al caballero antes de que naciera, para que todo su mundo fuera al Doncella. Debió necesitar mucho poder para conseguir tal proeza.<br>_ Maestro, díganos ¿Qué debemos hacer?  
>_ Regresarlas al santuario, esa niña le pertenece a la doncella, no deben permitir que la furia de la doncella se desate, ara lo que sea con tal de no perder a su caballero perfecto.<p>

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Todos se quedaron pasmados con aquella revelación aquella chica era un falso caballero.  
>_ Entonces los dibujos que ella hace y dice que ha soñado ¿Tienen que ver con todo esto?<br>Mu le enseño los dibujos a Milo y a Shaka quienes no pudieron más que ver unos cuantos.  
>_ Es un echo debemos llevar a Marina de regreso al santuario, no solo por su propio bien sin o para evitar que continúe peleando con Athena.<br>_ ¿A que te refieres con que ha peleado con Athena?_ Shaka miro a Mu como si quisiera estrangularlo_ ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estuve?  
>_ Te contare en el camino, Marina debe estar dentro vamos.<br>Los cinco caballero se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa para buscar a Marina mientras Mu le contaba los detalles a Shaka esperando que el rubio no lo fuera a matar apenas terminara de hablar.

Shun estaba en la parte más alejada del jardín en donde terminaba la arboleda y comenzaba un claro con un hermoso lago, le encantaba aquel lugar era tranquilo y le permitía pensar y vaya que necesitaba pensar en esos momentos, pues tendría que hablar con Mu, en verdad amaba a Marina y no deseaba que los separaran, aunque seguro Shaka lo querría matar cuando se enterara y ni que decir si llegaba a saber lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior.

_ Hola_ Marina se sentó a su lado y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Shun  
>_ ¿Que haces aquí? Mu se va a molestar si no te ve_ Shun le paso el brazo por la cintura y la acerco un poco más.<br>_ No creo que se entere, además el me quito el cuaderno así que si me aburro y salgo a caminar por el jardín es por que el se lo llevo.  
>Shun río ante semejante excusa, era una ocurrencia, al verlo reír, ella se abrazo a su pecho el simplemente le acaricio el cabello, en ese momento sentía que lo mas complicado seria enfrentar a Shaka y a Mu.<p>

_Saori, Entiendo que no es un tema que quieras hablar ahora pero es necesario.  
>_ No, ya te dije esa chiquilla me tiene harta, no solo quiere arrebatarme a uno de mis caballeros si no que también se ha atrevido a humillarme.<p>

Seiya discutía con Saori, quien no quería escuchar nada al respecto de la chica.

_ Mira Saori, solo necesito que me respondas algo no te estoy pidiendo que te hagas amiga de Marina.  
>_ Que no, no me interesa responder nada que tenga que ver con esa mocosa.<p>

Seiya ya no tenía paciencia, no después de que anoche Shun lo hubiera sacado de su habitación a empujones. 

_Saori deja de ser una niña caprichosa…_ Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado pues la Diosa se quedo muda ante el arranque del caballero_ Necesito que me digas por que diablos celas tanto a Shun ¿Es que acaso tu sientes algo por el?  
>Al escuchar estas palabras a Saori se le fue la mandíbula al suelo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, comenzó a mover la boca como un pez fuera del agua pero no salía un solo sonido de ella. <p>

De pronto un grito llamo la atención de Saori y Seiya, quienes de inmediato bajaron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la terraza., al llegar Shaka reprendía a un pasmado Mu quien tenía el rostro pálido, un poco mas aya Shun y Marina miraban la escena evidentemente nerviosos.

_ Mu, se suponía que tendrías que cuidar que no pasara esto, ¿En que momento se te ha ido de las manos? Y después de lo que ha dicho el Maestro de libra.  
>Shaka no espero contestación por parte de su compañero, de inmediato se encamino hacia Marina y la tiro del brazo para llevársela.<br>_ Se acabo con o sin la Doncella tu te regresas al santuario en este instante.

En ese momento Shun se interpuso obligando a Shaka a que soltara a la chica quien de inmediato se sujeto al caballero.  
>_ Shun, no hagas esto, no sabes la gravedad del asunto.<br>_ No Shaka. No puedes llevártela.  
>Shaka se quedo mirándolo perplejo, su enojo se incrementaba segundo a segundo.<br>_ Andrómeda, si supieras…  
>_ ¡Yo la amo y no dejare que la metan en esa maquina!_ Shun soltó aquella frase a quemarropa lo que provoco que todos se sumergieran en un silencio insondable.<br>_ Andrómeda déjate de ton- …_ Shaka no término la frase y de pronto su cuerpo se irguió imponente ante el caballero de bronce_ ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Acaso fue esa noche que los encontraron juntos? ¿Tú la tomaste?  
>Shun al escuchar las preguntas que Shaka lanzaba como rugidos sintió que su cuerpo se ponía helado, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Shaka los cuales lo taladraban en espera de una respuesta, a lo que el solo parto la mirada, asintió mientras quedamente murmuraba una disculpa.<br>Ikki no pudo evitar correr hasta su hermano, lo tomo por los hombros dándole una sacudida que casi le rompe el cuello.  
>_ Shun no estés jugando, las cosas son serias en este momento, ¿como demonios paso eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿Fue aquella vez?<br>Shaka quien se recupero un poco del shock empujo a los hermanos a un lado y de nueva cuenta tomo a Marina, quien forcejeo para soltarse del agarre sin éxito y como ultimo recurso se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo para evitar que Shaka se la llevara. 

Sin previo aviso una cadena golpeo a Shaka por la espalda arrojándolo a un lado, frente a ellos sin saber como la Doncella de Hierro apareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las puertas de la maquina se abrieron dejando ver los pinchos y cadenas, del interior salieron tres cadenas que atacaron a Marina, abriendo serias heridas en su piel, y como lo hicieran en la batalla contra Shun la aprisionaron enroscándose en el cuerpo de la chica, y dejando profundos cortes por donde los afilados bordes de la cadena pasaban.

Milo y Mu reaccionaron al ver que la Doncella atacaba a su propio caballero pero en cuanto intentaron acercarse las cadenas se tensaron y jalaron a la chica hasta la Doncella encerrando a Marina en el interior de la maquina, cuando la puerta se cerro con un impacto seco de los ojos de la mascara comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sangre y en el interior podían escucharse los gritos desgarradores de la chica acompañados por el movimiento de las cadenas.

Shun dio un empujón a su hermano y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la maquina para intentar sacar de ahí a Marina pero grande fue su sorpresa, pues así como años atrás la armadura de géminis los atacara ahora la armadura de la Doncella estaba de pie y mantenía a raya al caballero de bronce.

_ ¿Pero que significa eso? Ni los pergaminos, ni el maestro hizo mención a algo como esto. _ Milo estaba ya junto a Shaka quien se recuperaba del impacto.  
>_ Es obvio que esta dispuesta a luchar para no perder a su caballero._ Shaka se puso en pie y volteo su vista a Mu._ ¿Crees poder tele portarlas hasta el santuario?<br>_ Estas loco, si no la sacamos de ahí va a morir_ Shun no podía creer las palabras de Shaka quien se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el joven y con un fuerte golpe lo envío al suelo.  
>_ Si ella esta ahí ha sido por su desobediencia y la tuya también. Pierde cuidado no la matara, solo cuando acepte que la Doncella de Hierro es su único mundo y su deber el de proteger a los caballeros será cuando la tortura termine.<br>Shun paso su mirada por el rostro de sus amigos quienes no podían si quiera mantenerle la vista pues en los ojos del caballero se notaba la desesperación ante las palabras del caballero dorado, y como si fuese una broma macabra, la armadura que se mantenía al frente de la maquina, asintió como dando veracidad a las palabras de Shaka.

Shun tembló al sentir una oleada de impotencia y furia ante las palabras de Shaka, sentía deseos de arrojarse contra el caballero y hacerlo reaccionar que no podían abandonarla al confinamiento vacío de aquella horrible maquina de tortura.

_ Mu, ¿Puedes hacerlo? _ Shaka repitió la pregunta al caballero de Aries  
>_ Lo siento Shaka, pero no lo are, el maestro de Libra dijo que la Doncella de Hierro es un falso caballero, y debido a eso fue olvidado. Nosotros fuimos engañados para llevar a cabo una venganza injusta contra un inocente. Esto debe terminar_ Milo se acerco a su compañero y mirando a Shaka asintió para respaldar las palabras del caballero de Aries, Shaka soltó un suspiro y mirando a sus compañeros se hizo a un lado. <p>

Shun y Mu apuraron a colocarse sus respectivas armaduras Ikki, Seiya y Hyoga hicieron los mismo Shiryu se quedo atrás para proteger a Saori quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurrí pero sentía el cosmos que provenía de la armadura y la Doncella.

_ Bien al parecer estamos todos inmiscuidos en este asunto, pero me pregunto ¿cual es el plan?_ Seiya soltó la pregunta sin hablar a nadie en especifico.  
>_ El principal obstáculo por ahora es derribar a la armadura. Después veremos como es que sacaremos a Marina de ahí. <p>

Los dos caballeros dorados junto con Shun decidieron atacar en primera instancia, pero en cuanto se acercaron fueron repelidos por el cosmos que envolvía a la armadura esta dio un paso al frente y desplegando sus cadenas lanzo un ataque directo a los tres caballeros, quienes ante el impacto cayeron al suelo con los ojos abierto y la mirada perdida como si sus cuerpos hubiesen quedado vacíos.

Los caballeros de bronce y Athena no creían lo que veían, pues en un solo movimiento los tres habían sido derrotados, al parecer el poder de la Doncella era mucho mayor si no estaba de por medio el caballero.

_ No están muertos_ Shaka interrumpió el silencio que había cubierto a los santos, su voz era tranquila_ Es el modo en que los protege, no derramara su sangre pero tampoco permitir que le arrebaten lo que le pertenece.  
>_ ¿Entonces como es que los sacaremos de ese trance?, ¿a donde es que los ha llevado?_ Ikki soltó aquellas preguntas con desesperación la sola idea de perder a su hermano era demasiado para que pudiera contenerse.<br>_ Quizás yo pueda liberarlos._ Saori comenzó a avanzar hacia sus caballeros pero a mitad de camino Shaka la detuvo.  
>_ Tu no puedes hacer nada, si antes el cosmos de Marina supero al tuyo como lo dijo Mu, no debemos arriesgarnos a que te ocurra lo mismo que a ellos. <p>

Parecía que todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a que la Doncella liberara a los caballeros, aunque no sabían cuando seria eso, o si dependía del estado de Marina, de quien solo podían escuchar los acallados gritos dentro de la maquina acompañados del movimiento de las cadenas. Todo era como andar a ciegas en un campo minado. 

Hola soy Madaraki.

Tres caballeros fuera de combate, un aura de dolor y odio sumergen a los caídos en un mundo extraño donde la realidad parece doblarse ¿Quién es el hombre, que guía a nuestros caballeros?

El próximo capitulo.

"Lagrimas: Una promesa en los pétalos de la rosa" 


	7. Cap7 Lagrimas

**Cap. 7  
>"Lagrimas: Una promesa en los pétalos de la rosa"<strong>

La oscuridad era total, era como estar sumergido en una neblina densa y a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa… No, aquel sonido no tenia nada que ver con el dulce susurro de las olas acariciando la arena de la playa, era un ruido lejano pero pesado, era un sonido que en si mismo encerraba desesperación.

Mu abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración era agitada y seguía escuchando aquel extraño y lejano ruido, frente a el Milo y Shun lo miraban con una expresión de alivio, estaban en lo que parecía una calle empedrada y desierta, todo a su alrededor era bruma y oscuridad, fue entonce cuando el caballero de Aries reparo en que ya no portaba su armadura, tampoco sus compañeros.  
>_ ¿Mu como te encuentras? _Milo le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.<p>

_ Estoy bien, ¿Dónde estamos? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es…_ Mu de inmediato se llevo la mano al pecho y comenzó a palparlo, estaba intacto.  
>_ La armadura de la Doncella nos ataco y después despertamos aquí. ¿Crees que sea un ataque como el puño fantasmas de mi hermano?<br>_ A estas alturas no se ni que pensar, todo esta vuelto de cabeza, la Doncella es un falso caballero, Shaka y yo somos engañados para continuar una venganza de mas de 200 años, no se como es que tiene ese monstruoso cosmos y para terminar de complicar todo estamos en un lugar desconocido y sin nuestras armaduras.  
>_ Mu espera, detente un momento, ¿Que quieres decir con eso de una venganza y lo del falso caballero?, lo mencionaste antes pero no entiendo nada._ Shun miraba extrañado a Mu quien intentaba calmarse pero a todas vistas no lo conseguía. Fue entonces que Milo tomo la palabra para responder a la pregunta de Shun.<p>

_ El maestro de Libra nos contó sobre ella, Marina es hija del antiguo caballero de picis, encerraron a su madre dentro de la doncella en venganza por que el mato al caballero de la Doncella de aquel tiempo.

Un extraño griterío corto la conversación de los caballeros, quienes de inmediato se pusieron alerta, a la distancia podía verse lo que parecía ser una carreta, y de tras de esta una gran cantidad de personas que gritaban, sobre la carreta se podía ver a una persona atada a la cual la multitud le arrojaba cosas e insultaba, al llegar a donde estaban los tres santos, la carreta los paso de largo como si no estuvieran lo mismo que el resto de las personas, la mujer que estaba sobre la careta ala cual podían ver ahora de cerca vestía una sucia camisola que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, tenia el cuerpo lleno de heridas y golpes, algunas heridas era evidente que eran recientes y sangraban copiosamente, pues las personas buscaban acercarse lo mas posible para arrojarle piedras y provocarle mas heridas de las que ya mostraba.

Los caballeros no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era evidente que todas esas personas estaban más entretenidas en hacer sufrir a aquella mujer.  
>El contingente los paso de largo, los tres se quedaron extrañados se miraban entre si como esperando que alguno dijera algo, entonces una oleada de gritos se escucho de nuevo, los caballeros vieron a lo lejos que el mismo contingente se había detenido mas adelante, a lo que se acercaron para saber que ocurría, al volver a estar cerca, vieron que la carreta se había detenido frente a lo que parecía una tarima donde la mujer que habían visto se encontraba flanqueada por dos personas encapuchadas y vestidas de negro, en frente de toda la multitud un hombre con tunica oscura y con un papel en las manos decía algo que poco alcanzaba a escucharse por el griterío de la gente y en el fondo de la tarima como un espectro, se encontraba la Doncella de Hierro.<p>

El hombre de tunica se acerco a la mujer quien entre sollozos rogaba, con un ademán del hombre, los encapuchados llevaron a su prisionera hasta la doncella quien forcejeaba débilmente, la Doncella fue abierta y en su interior se vieron los pinchos metálicos, la mujer comenzó a soltar gritos y pedir clemencia, la multitud ahogo sus suplicas con sus gritos, la mujer fue atada dentro de la Doncella y acto seguido los hombres cerraron las puertas encerrando a la mujer dentro de la maquina, los gritos de la mujer se elevaron por sobre los gritos y aplausos de la multitud, Shun quien al igual que los dos caballeros dorados había estado viendo aquella escena petrificado, al ver aquella escena tan familiar y escuchar aquellos gritos, un golpe de adrenalina lo invadió y abriéndose paso entre la multitud llego hasta la tarima, subió y se abalanzo para abrir las puertas de aquella maquina, pero en cuanto sus manos tocaron la puerta, esta se desvaneció en el aire, los gritos de la multitud se detuvieron dejando solo el silencio, Shun volteo, solo Mu y Milo estaban ahí.

_ ¿Pero… que es lo que ha ocurrido?_ Shun estaba confundido.  
>_ No lo se, todo ha desaparecido_ Milo mostraba la misma expresión confusa que el santo de Andrómeda.<br>_ Milo, ¿recuerdas los dibujos?_ Mu soltó aquella pregunta tan repentinamente que el escorpión no atino a responder de inmediato.  
>_ Los dibujos… no entiendo ¿A que viene eso ahora Mu?<br>_ Lo que acabamos de ver, es muy parecido a uno de los dibujos que hizo Marina.

_ Lo que vieron son los recuerdos de los inocentes que han derramado su sangre por causa de la Doncella de Hierro.

Los tres caballeros se voltearon a buscar a quien pertenecía aquella voz que les hablaba desde la bruma.

_ Muéstrate, no queremos pelear, solo queremos respuestas y parece que tu puedes dárnoslas._ Mu alzo la voz lo mas que pudo para animar a aquel desconocido a mostrarse, en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos dirigirse hacia ellos y una sombra podía verse en la bruma que los rodeaba, ante ellos apareció un hombre alto y de largo cabello color aguamarina, de piel blanca y unos penetrantes ojos azules como las profundidades del océano, se detuvo a pocos metros de los caballeros quienes con la confusión plasmada en el rostro miraron al recién llegado de pies a cabeza, pasando lista de su apariencia.

_ Parecen confundidos, ¿Cómo es que han llegado aquí? _ El extraño hizo aquella pregunta de modo cortes infundiendo algo de tranquilidad a los caballeros.  
>_ No lo sabemos, lo ultimo que recordamos es que estábamos en una lucha contra la Doncella de Hierro y después despertamos aquí._ Shun respondió a la pregunta del extraño, quien se paso la mano por los largos cabellos retirando unos mechones del rostro, dejando ver que era un hombre sumamente hermoso.<br>_ Eso no es lo mas sabio que un caballero de Athena puede hacer._ Fue la respuesta del hombre.  
>_ Espera ¿Cómo es que sabes que somos caballeros de Athena?_ La voz de Mu mostró la desconfianza que sentía la cual estaba tintada de temor.<br>_ Tranquilo caballero de Aries, su cosmos los delata y se perfectamente quienes son, caballero dorado de Aries, dorado de Escorpión y bronce de Andrómeda. No es difícil, además solo los caballeros pueden llegar aquí, tranquilos, no están muertos eso es seguro, solo están qui para ser protegidos, aunque es evidente que la Doncella ha perdido poder.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y que es eso de que la Doncella ha perdido poder?_ Milo miro al desconocido a los ojos.  
>_ Este lugar es por decirlo de algún modo, un subplano dimensional, esta formado por los recuerdos y la energía de las almas que están prisioneras dentro del a Doncella, y cuando me refiero a que ha perdido poder es por el echo de lo que han presenciado, si el poder de la Doncella estuviese intacto, ustedes no se habrían dado cuenta de nada, estarían en un sueño tranquilo pensando que es la realidad.<br>_Bien, en ese caso ¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?_ Mu no paraba de mirar a aquel desconocido con algo mas que desconfianza.  
>_ Yo estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, si desean puedo ayudarles a salir de aquí, aunque les advierto no será un camino agradable.<br>_ Eso no responde a lo que te he preguntado.  
>_ Digamos que soy un caballero como ustedes. Podemos quedarnos aquí a charlar o podemos ponernos en marcha, si estaban en mitad de una batalla con la Doncella me imagino que el tiempo es algo importante para ustedes.<p>

Los tres caballeros sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, se miraron entre si, en silencio cada uno pareció pasar lista de las posibilidades que tenían y al final los tres asintieron, era evidente que aquel hombre era su única opción. 

_ No te entregaremos nuestra confianza sin más, te advierto que si nos engañas estarás en problemas, somos tres contra uno, así que no intentes nada._ Milo lanzo su advertencia mas como una amenaza.  
>_ Descuida caballero de Escorpión, conozco muy bien los poderes que tienen los caballeros dorados y aunque ese joven es un caballero de bronce, estoy seguro que no estaba luchando junto a ustedes por mera casualidad.<p>

Aquel hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, los tres caballeros lo siguieron en silencio, paso algún tiempo y de pronto volvieron a escuchar el griterío de la gente y entre ellos se escuchaba el lamento de una persona, a lo lejos podían ver las sombras que se acercaban.  
>_ Lo mejor es que no les presten atención, son recuerdos nada gratos de ver._ El hombre los alentó a seguir caminando.<br>_ ¿Recuerdos?_ Shun pregunto un tanto confuso.  
>_ Así es, son los "Santos oficios" que la iglesia católica realizaba para lavar los pecados de los herejes, brujas y pecadores.<br>_ ¿Santos oficios? ¿Estas hablando de la Inquisición?  
>_ Si, fue por ellos que todo esto comenzó, la inquisición creo a la Doncella y se encargo de que miles murieran dentro injustamente.<br>_ Si, el maestro dijo lo mismo, aunque es difícil pensar en como es que paso. _Milo recordaba lo que les había dicho el maestro de libra aun no le cabía en la cabeza que todo ese lío se hubiese originado por que a alguien se le ocurrió crear esa maquina y matar gente a diestro y siniestro.

_ En verdad no es tan difícil como creen, simplemente los que fueron condenados injustamente se quedaron aferrados a aquella maquina que les quito la vida y con el tiempo alguien creo la armadura, el resto es fácil de deducir, al igual que las armaduras de los santos, aquellas almas atormentadas le dieron vida.

_ Es evidente que conoces mucho acerca de la Doncella_ Mu se adelanto para estar a la par de su guía.  
>_ Después de recorrer sus recuerdos por largo tiempo es lógico que me enterara de esos detalles.<br>_ ¿Qué mas nos puedes decir al respecto? ¿Existe algún modo de frenar ala doncella?_ Mu se sentía impaciente por conocer mas detalles y terminar toda aquella locura que estaban viviendo, el hombre se detuvo y clavo su mirada en Mu.  
>_ Exactamente, ¿Por qué deseas frenarla? ¿Por qué luchaban contra ella?<br>_ Es complicado… pero queremos liberar al actual caballero._ Mu desvío su mirada al pensar en quien era y como fue que Marina había llegado a convertirse en el caballero de la Doncella.  
>_ Liberar al caballero de la Doncella... Tal vez piden demasiado, la Doncella es sumamente celosa, antes haría pedazos al caballero antes de entregarlo. Los espíritus que forman el poder de la doncella, murieron en la soledad y siendo repudiados por todos el mundo, murieron por la "voluntad" de Dios, cuando le dieron vida a la armadura no tenían ningún propósito, el santuario le dio un lugar entre los suyos pero la Doncella y los espíritus no estarían bajo el mandato de ningún Dios que pudiese condenarlos de nuevo, por eso la Doncella protegía a los caballeros que eran sacrificados por los Dioses así como ellos fueron sacrificados por el suyo.<br>_ ¿Pero no existe algún modo de frenarla?_ Shun se acerco para hablar frente a frente con el hombre quien paso la mirada de Mu a Shun  
>_ Mata al caballero y oculta a la Doncella donde nadie jamás la encuentre_ Guardo silencio mientras observaba como el rostro de Shun se sumergía en un gesto de frustración_ Ya se los he dicho, la Doncella no liberara a su caballero, amenos que este muera, no podrán destruirla, su poder viene del dolor y el sufrimiento que los condenados padecieron antes y durante su muerte y es un poder demasiado grande que con el paso del tiempo no hace mas que aumentar.<br>_ ¿Entonces estas diciendo que el caballero debe morir irremediablemente?_ Milo tomo a Shun por los hombros al ver como le habían afectado las palabras de aquel hombre.  
>_ Los que son elegidos para ser caballeros de la Doncella están muertos desde el momento en que son señalados, aislados del mundo, sin emociones, vacíos, ¿Puede llamarse vida a una existencia así?_ Los tres caballeros se sumergieron en el silencio ante las palabras de aquel hombre, ninguno podía responder a la pregunta.<p>

_ Vamos, aun nos queda camino por recorrer y como dije antes, no es un camino agradable, los recuerdos de la Doncella están plagados de atrocidades.  
>_ Espera…_ Mu detuvo a su guía quien con paciencia volvió su mira al santo de Aries_ ¿Como es que saldremos de aquí?<br>_ Recorriendo los recuerdos de la Doncella, ahora estamos en los recuerdos mas alejados, tenemos que viajar poco a poco hasta encontrar los recuerdos mas recientes, desde ahí será fácil que conecten su cosmos y regresen.  
>_ Entonces tenemos que recorrer varios siglos de recuerdos._ Milo hacia cálculos en su mente_ Eso suena a que es demasiado, deberíamos poder encontrar un modo mas rápido.<br>_ Matando al caballero, la Doncella por si misma solo es una maquina de tortura llena de odio y sufrimiento, mientras no tenga un caballero no puede hacer nada mas que dejar sentir el odio que la impregna el caballero es una herramienta a la que le brinda poder y permite elevar el cosmos del caballero a niveles terribles, destruye esa herramienta esencial y detendrás a la Doncella.

Los tres caballeros guardaron silencio, su guía al ver que no pensaban decir nada más continuo el camino a través de aquella bruma y de vez en cuando se encontraban con los recuerdos de los santos oficios, los gritos de los condenados eran desgarradores, los caballeros no podían hacer otra cosa que clavar su mirada al suelo, después de un rato, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una enorme catedral donde otro de los recuerdos de los santos oficios estaba mostrándose frente a las puertas de la enorme estructura.

_ Necesitamos entrar ahí, lo mejor es que crucemos lo mas rápido posible todo esto, desgraciadamente el paso por este lugar siempre es así._ La voz de aquel hombre estaba cargada de amargura, volteo a mirar a los caballeros quienes asintieron y se prepararon para cruzar el enorme grupo de personas lo mas pronto posible.

A su alrededor el tumulto de gente gritaba y podían escuchar las suplicas de los condenados acallados por la multitud de voces, fue en un momento en que se hizo el silencio y el coro de gritos de dolor provoco que Shun volteara a mirar hacia el origen de aquel sonido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo quedo paralizado ante la desgarradora escena que estaba frente a el, un grupo de condenados estaban siendo torturados, los hilos de sangre corrían por sus cuerpo hasta el suelo, las heridas abiertas dejaban ver la carne echa gironés y el rostro pálido, de las bocas de aquellas personas ya no salía ninguna suplica, solo los gritos que desgarraban las cuerdas vocales de los condenados. Aquellas miradas desencajadas de dolor y agonía parecían estar clavadas en Shun, en ese instante sintió como era literalmente arrastrado, unos momentos después estaba de espaldas contra lo que parecía un muro de piedra y frente a el estaban los ojos azul pizarra de aquel hombre, Shun comenzó a gritar y su cuerpo temblaba sin control, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Mu y Milo se acercaron y comenzaron a hablarle pero era como si sus palabras no hicieron mas que descontrolarlo mas pues los gritos de Shun fueron en aumento, hasta que el hombre lo sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho, abrazándolo para evitar que pudiera hacerse daño, poco a poco los gritos de Shun se fueron acallando sumergiéndose en sollozos.

_ ¿Ya estas mejor?_ El Hombre aun sostenía a Shun en sus brazos quien mas calmado se aparto de el.  
>_ Si, no se que fue lo que me paso, pero la mirada de esas personas.<br>_ No pienses mucho en eso, viste la desesperación que sintieron en sus últimos momentos, así como su dolor. Es momento de seguir, lo que han visto ha sido poco para lo que sigue, aquí dentro no es tan fácil de ignorar los recuerdos como aya a fuera.  
>Los tres caballeros asintieron y se pusieron en marcha junto con su guía, Shun estaba extrañado por aquel hombre, pues cuando estaba en sus brazos pudo percibir un perfume muy familiar pero tan tenue que no estaba seguro de haberlo percibido del todo, quizás era causa de la impresión que había sufrido.<p>

Tal como les había advertido, aquel recorrido era realmente como estar en el infierno mismo, pues los dibujos que Mu y Milo habían visto ahora estaban ante sus ojos, anduvieron por cámaras y cámaras que parecían interminables, hombre y mujeres eran cruelmente torturados, los lamentos y los gritos de agonía resonaban por todos lados, no había lugar donde posar la mirada pues en todos lados había señas de las atrocidades que inundaban los recuerdos de la Doncella.

De nueva cuenta llegaron a un punto donde una puerta oscura les indicaba que cambiarían de escenario, como antes cuando llegaron a las puertas de la catedral, pero al cruzar aquella puerta, no fueron gritos de condenados lo que los recibió, si no la voz de un hombre que hablaba atropelladamente sobre que en un lejano país, existían guerreros que portaban armaduras y servían a los Dioses paganos de la antigua Grecia, pero en un momento una voz lo hizo guardar silencio, entre risas fue tachado de loco, de nueva cuenta su guía les indico que debían seguir.  
>_ ¿Que fue eso?_ Mu estaba extrañado, pues aquel largo pasillo por el que andaban estaba en silencio a acepción de la voz del hombre que hablaba sobre los guerreros de dioses paganos.<br>_ Es el que creo la armadura, al parecer quería un guerrero, que al igual que ustedes luchara en nombre de su Dios.  
>_ ¿El creo la armadura de la doncella? ¿Pero como lo hizo?_ Milo se rascaba la cabeza, aquella idea le parecía imposible.<br>_ La doncella ya tenia la energía de odio y el dolor de los que murieron, creo la armadura y aumento la energía que ya existía y le dio a la Doncella y a todos los condenados un modo de existir en este mundo mas que como simples espectros errantes ligados a la maquina.

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió al hombre, mas adelante una enorme cámara se abría, la Doncella estaba ahí, así como un hombre que trabajaba en la forja, y junto a el había una enorme tina llena con sangre.

El hombre trabajaba sin descanso, solo se detenía para gritar a los guardias que trajeran a mas pecadores, los cuales eran metidos en la Doncella y desangrados hasta la muerte, en aquella sangre la armadura era templada "La sangre de los pecadores purificada por el sacrificio dará poder al guerrero de Dios" aquella frase era mencionada como una letanía por aquel hombre en cuya mirada ardía el fuego y la locura. 

_Vámonos…_ Esta vez fue Mu quien apuro al grupo a avanzar, dejando atrás aquella escena, durante un largo rato siguieron escuchando el martilleo en el metal, el sonido de la sangre al recibir el material caliente, los gritos de los condenados, la frase incesante del hombre, en un punto los caballeros estaban tan aturdidos por todo lo que habían visto que sus ojos parecían rehusarse a recibir mas de aquellas imágenes, pues solo recibían con claridad los ruidos y lamentos, hasta que de nuevo, se hizo el silencio y una voz firme hababa a aquel que forjo la armadura "Este poder no es para lo que lo deseas, no pueden controlarlo, la creaste para servir a un Dios… el mismo por que se cometieron tantas atrocidades ¿En verdad creías que serviría a tu Dios?, que ridículo… será en el santuario donde tal vez encuentre paz y quizás un propósito a su existir"

De nueva cuenta encontraron un portal que llevaba a un lugar familiar, eran los jardines del santuario, desde donde podían ver las 12 casas. Los tres caballeros comenzaron a calmar sus nervios después de aquel recorrido de pesadilla que habían pasado, pues aunque no fuera mas que un recuerdo el ver un lugar familiar y que al parecer estaba en paz era reconfortante, a lo lejos podían escuchar el sonido de lo que parecía una pelea de entrenamiento, Shun, Mu y Milo se encaminaron a ver quienes eran los que estaban combatiendo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al caballero de la Doncella luchando contra aquel que era su guía portando la armadura de Picis. 

Los tres voltearon a verlo, el los miraba con serenidad, de nueva cuenta volvieron su mirada a la batalla y después al hombre que seguía inmóvil, en verdad no sabían que pensar.  
>_ ¿Qué significa esto? Se supone que estamos recorriendo los recuerdos de la Doncella, pero tu estas en ellos ¿Quién eres?_ Shun estaba confundido.<br>_ El es Albafica de picis, si no me equivoco_ Milo miraba a los ojos azules del hombre quien como respuesta asintió con una sonrisa.  
>_ No entiendo como es que lo sabes, pero estas en lo correcto.<br>_ El maestro Dohko de Libra, nos hablo de ti, fuiste tu quien mato al ultimo caballero de la Doncella._ Milo hablaba con calma pero poniéndose alerta, pues las cosas podían tornarse peligrosas.  
>_ ¿Dohko? Entonces sigue vivo después de tanto tiempo._ Albafica suspiro al saber noticias del maestro de Libra_ Si Dohko les hablo de esto creo que no es necesario que den importancia a estos recuerdos y continuemos, aun nos queda mucho por recorrer.<br>_ Espera, ¿si tu estas en estos recuerdos como es que estas aquí también? ¿Por qué nos ayudas?_ Mu necesitaba respuestas y estaba dispuesto o a conseguirlas, pero antes de que Albafica dijera algo, la batalla que se efectuaba se detuvo, el caballero de picis que luchaba contra el caballero de la Doncella, vio a lo lejos una columna de humo, acto seguido arrojo una rosa negra para bloquear una taque del caballero y escapo tan solo diciendo que en cuanto regresara acabaría con el caballero de la Doncella y que lo tomara como una promesa que pensaba cumplir.

_ Parece que las respuesta a tus preguntas están en estos recuerdos caballero de Aries._ Albafica volvió a guiar y los llevo hacia el siguiente recuerdo, el caballero de la Doncella había seguido a Albafica quien había dejado la batalla para proteger un pueblo cercano de las llamas, cuando el fuego estuvo controlado una mujer se lanzo a sus brazos y le beso, el caballero de la Doncella miraba aquella escena con extrañeza.

_ Ella… es Lilia, su prometida._ Milo hablo pero con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
>_ Si, era una mujer encantadora y la amaba mas que a mi propia vida.<br>_ Albafica… _ Mu intento decir algo pero el antiguo caballero lo hizo callar con un ademán y dio la espalda a aquel recuerdo, cuando los otros imitaron a Albafica se encontraron con otra escena diferente, el caballero de la Doncella estaba sentado frente a la maquina, Albafica lo miraba desde la puerta.

_ Bien, es hora de terminar nuestra pelea caballero.  
>_ Mi nombre es Adeney, y no quiero pelear contigo, no quiero hacerlo._ Adeney dibujaba figuras con las manos en el suelo y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Albafica, aquella actitud era idéntica ala de Marina.<br>_ Se supone que tu deber es juzgar si soy digno de usar esta armadura, no creo que debas posponer esa tarea.  
>_ Eres digno de usarla, ya puedes irte.<br>Albafica se extraño al escuchar aquellas palabras entonces se acerco a Adeney y se sentó a su lado.  
>_ ¿Algo te molesta? Pareciera que estas molesto.<br>_ No se que es eso, pero tu no solo sirves a esa Diosa, preferiste dejar la lucha para proteger a esa gente, no eres como los demás tontos que quieren morir por esa Diosa y no les importa nada mas.  
>_ Bueno, yo también lucho por ella, pero también lucho por la persona que amo.<br>_ ¿Amas? No entiendo a que te refieres con esas palabras.  
>Albafica río y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Adeney, se puso en pie y le invito a ir con el para poder platicar, Adeney rechazo la oferta y se encerró en la Doncella.<p>

_ No se parece en nada a ella_ Shun pensaba en Marina quien a pesar de haber sido aislada parecía curiosa de todo lo que la rodeaba, aquel joven Adeney parecía totalmente indiferente y vacío.  
>_ Su caballero tuvo mejor suerte que el mío_ Albafica saco de sus pensamientos a Shun quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo _ Adeney fue entrenado muy estrictamente, su caballero tuvo la suerte de que sus maestros tuvieran un corazón noble.<br>Dicho esto el caballero de picis miro a Mu y los invito a seguirlo.  
>_ Tú sabes quienes somos no por nuestro cosmos, si no por que lo viste en los recuerdos_ Mu se cruzo de brazos con un aire que demostraba que estaba disgustado.<br>_ Si, perdónenme por no decirles pero, en verdad con todas las atrocidades que les deparaba el camino el ponerles mas preguntas no era lo mejor para ustedes.  
>_ Entonces, eso quiere decir ¿Que sabes quien es el actual caballero? Milo sintió que el estomago le dio un vuelco pues anticipaba la respuesta, pero Albafica solo lo miro fijamente dándole a entender que esperara para recibir la respuesta.<p>

Los recuerdo comenzaron a aparecer uno tras otro frente ellos, entre las batallas en las que los caballeros eran juzgados y las pláticas entre Adeney y Albafica, pronto llegaron aun recuerdo, donde estaban los dos caballeros sentados fuera del templo de picis.  
>_ Albafica, escuche a los demás caballeros hablar de ti_ Albafica miro paciente a su compañero esperando que continuara _ Dicen que te niegas a adquirir la técnica mas poderosa de picis, la espina carmesí.<br>_ Si lo hiciera no podría estar cerca de Lila, el tener la espina carmesí conlleva a que mi sangre quede totalmente envenenada.  
>_ Pero, te convertiste en caballero para proteger a esa Diosa, se supone que debes hacer todo para ser el mas fuerte_ Adeney arqueo las cejas al no comprender.<br>_ Si, pero también me convertí en caballero para proteger a este mundo, Lilia es mi mundo y la persona que mas amo, no soportaría salvar al mundo y luchar por Athena si no puedo estar a su lado, no tendría ningún sentido.  
>Adeney se quedo mirando la expresión de Albafica quien miraba a lo lejos los campos del santuario que se salpicaban con el colorido de las flores.<br>_ Yo también quiero eso._ aquella frase escapo de los labio de Adeney con toda espontaneidad lo que provoco que Albafica volteara a verlo entre sorprendido y extrañado.  
>_ ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que también quieres?<br>_ Vivir para proteger a la persona que amo, aun no se que es eso o como se siente tener a alguien que ames, pero lo quiero.  
>Albafica se quedo mudo por un momento y acto seguido se echo a reír<br>_ ¿Qué significa eso? Vamos deja de hacer eso y dime de que vas.  
>_ Lo siento_ Albafica tardo un poco en tranquilizarse_ Pero, si nunca sales de la cámara de la Doncella, apenas si te atreves a escabullirte para venir a mi casa no creo que a una chica le guste ese tipo de vida tan ermitaña.<br>_ Pues entonces saldré de aquí, y buscare a alguien a quien amar y por la que luchar, así seré como tu, que luchas por esa Diosa y por Lilia, yo luchare por los caballeros y por la persona que ame.  
>_ Entonces tienes mucho camino por recorrer, primero debes entender lo que significan las cosas, y lo que estaba haciendo se llama reír, jamás te he visto hacerlo a ti.<br>_ Bueno pues después aprenderé y serás tu el que me vea reír a mi.  
>_ Bien pero no te tardes mucho en aprender a las chicas les gusta reír y no les gusta hacerlo solas.<p>

Shun, Milo y Mu veían aquel recuerdo con total seriedad, pues no podían evitar sentirlo realmente familiar.

El siguiente recuerdo apareció oscuro como la noche Albafica estaba a la puerta de la cámara de la Doncella, los gritos ahogados de Adeney venían de la interior de la maquina, el caballero de picis se apresuro a intentar abrir la maquina en cuya mascara corrían lagrimas de sangre, después de mucho logro abrir las puertas, en su interior se encontraba Adeney, cubierto de heridas, las cadenas se enroscaban y tensaban en su cuerpo desgarrando su piel, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro mezclándose con la sangre que lo bañaba.

_ Adeney, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Como es que paso? _ El rostro de Albafica estaba totalmente pálido y su cuerpo temblaba ante la visión del caballero que comenzaba a considerar un amigo.  
>_ Ella no me permitirá, amar a nadie…No quiero… no quiero vivir encerrado, en esta maquina…<br>_ Calla, no hables mas te sacare de ahí, solo aguarda un momento. Albafica se acerco para intentar liberar a Adeney.  
>_ No, ella… no me dejaran ir… si no puedo llegar a amar a alguien, no quiero seguir así… no quiero pasar mi vida junto a esta maquina, no quiero seguir teniendo esos sueños…Albafica, prometiste que cuando volvieras… acabarías conmigo.<br>_ Cállate de una vez, no digas tonterías te voy a sacar de ahí.  
>_ Si me amas, acaba conmigo.<br>Albafica convoco una de sus rosas, no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, y entre las lágrimas de ambos Albafica acabo con el sufrimiento de Adeney, en cuanto el caballero estuvo muerto las cadenas lo liberaron y la Doncella se cerró.

Los tres caballeros volvieron su mirada al caballero que los guiaba, en su mirada se reflejaba el dolor al ver aquella escena, pero sin embargo también podían ver la paz que había en su corazón, pues en verdad había amado aquel joven, los ojos de Albafica se cerraron y desvío su mirada, en ese instante se escucho un grito desgarrador.

Un hombre con tunica y con una mascara como la de la Doncella, forcejeaba con una mujer de cabello patinado y ojos color violeta, la cual lloraba y suplicaba, Shun miraba estupefacto a aquella mujer tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
>_ Esa mujer… no es la misma que…<br>_ Ella es Lilia_ Albafica seguía de espaldas a aquel recuerdo Shun seguía mirando a la mujer que luchaba por soltarse, en ese momento apareció de nuevo Albafica quien, no portaba la armadura de picis.

_ ¿Que haces? No puedes ofrecer al hijo que lleva para la Doncella.  
>_ Maldito caballero, si no te hubieras inmiscuido y contaminado a Adeney no habrías condenado a esta mujer.<br>_ He hablado con el resto de los caballeros, esto tiene que acabar, no puedo permitir que otro caballero tenga el mismo destino que Adeney, así que suéltala, el tiempo de la Doncella termino.  
>El hombre tomo a Lilia por el cabello y la puso de pie usándola como escudo por si al caballero se le ocurría atacar, fue entonces que se retiro la mascara, su rostro era sumamente familiar para el caballero de picis.<br>_ Entupido caballero dorado, ¿Crees que te daré el honor de ver a tu hijo convertido en el caballero de la doncella? Ese honor fue mío y no permitiré que tú lo tengas.  
>_ Miserable el era tu hijo y lo entregaste a esa maldita maquina.<br>_ Tu condenaste a mi hijo, tu mataste a mi hijo ahora yo matare a tu mujer y a al hijo que lleva dentro.

El hombre abrió la puerta de la maquina, con un fuerte empujón arrojo a Lila dentro, y cerro la puerta, solo los gritos de Albafica resonaban en la cámara, el caballero se arrojo a la maquina para intentar abrirla, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la puerta no se abría, el suelo estaba teñido con la sangre que escurría desde dentro de la maquina, al poco algunos caballeros dorados entraron para separar a su compañero de la maquina, entre gritos de desesperación Albafica maldecía aquel que había destruido su felicidad frente a sus ojos.

Los recuerdos continuaron, y durante varios de ellos podían ver a Albafica pasar mucho tiempo junto a la maquina donde había perdido a la mujer que maba.  
>_ Albafica, ¿estas de nuevo aquí? Eres un caballero dorado, no puedes sumergirte en el dolor._ Un caballero rubio hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta.<br>_ No existe siquiera un lugar donde sus restos puedan descansar, su cuerpo quedo atrapado en esta maldita cosa_ Albafica propino un golpe a la Doncella.  
>_ Han pasado casi 10 meses desde que todo paso, es hora de que la dejes ir.<br>_ Para ti es fácil hablar Asmita, no eras tu el que amaba a Lilia ni esperaba al hijo que crecía en su vientre. Tu solo estas absorto en tus meditaciones.  
>_ Es por eso que los caballeros no tenemos familia, para entregarnos en cuerpo y alma nuestro deber, nuestro deber esta por encima de cualquier otra cosa.<br>_ ¡Cállate! _ Albafica soltó aquel grito con toda la furia que sentía, pero antes de poder decir nada un ruido llamo la atención de los dos caballeros.  
>_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ el caballero de picis trataba de ubicar el origen de aquel ruido.<br>_ Guarda silencio…_ El caballero de virgo se adentro en la cámara y se acerco a la Doncella, puso su mano sobre la puerta la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación.  
>_ Albafica, creo que deberías volver a la casa de picis.<br>_ ¿Dime que es lo que pasa? no me iré así nada mas.  
>Ambos caballeros comenzaron a discutir, Asmita intentaba alejar a su compañero, pero fue entonces que la puerta de la doncella se abrió, dejando caer al suelo el cadáver de Lilia, Albafica empujo a Asmita y fue directo al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.<br>_ Albafica…creo que deberías ver esto_ El caballero dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de Lila en el suelo y fue a ver lo que Asmita quería mostrarle.

El caballero de picis retrocedió y cayo al suelo en su rostro se veía que estaba en Shock, Asmita se agacho y del interior de la maquina saco a un bebe, que lloraba quedamente.  
>_ Asmita…<br>_ Es tuyo, al parecer, de algún modo, Lilia sobrevivió y con sus ultimas fuerzas dio a luz a tu hijo.  
>Albafica envolvió al bebe con su capa, se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, pero en cuanto se acerco a la puerta Asmita lo detuvo.<br>_ Espera… Observa, algo le esta ocurriendo._ Asmita era ciego, pero al parecer podía darse cuanta por que el llanto había comenzado a acallarse de forma extraña.  
>_ Esta dejando de respirar._ La vos de Albafica se quebraba, su compañero lo hizo retroceder hasta estar de nuevo cerca de la Doncella.<br>_ Ha vuelto a respirar… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

_ Nos tomo poco tiempo darnos cuenta que, estaba ligada a la Doncella, decidí, sepultar a Lilia y mantener a Nekane en secreto hasta que supiera que hacer._ Shun, Milo y Mu se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras del antiguo caballero.  
>_ ¿Nekane? _ Shun se acerco tímidamente al caballero que lo recibió con una sonrisa en la cual mostraba el dolor que le provocaba el tocar aquel tema.<br>_ Era el nombre que Lilia quería para nuestra hija, pero pasó mucho tiempo y ella crecía muy poco, después de dos años Nekane seguía siendo un bebe que apenas si podía gatear.  
>_ Estas diciendo ¿Que aun y cuando sabias que terminaría siendo el caballero de la Doncella, seguiste manteniéndola cerca?_ Milo miraba con enojo contenido al peliazul.<br>_ Tenia la esperanza de que encontraría el modo de liberarla, pero encontré la muerte antes de siquiera enterarme de que la Doncella estaba manteniéndola con su energía para devolverle la vida, Lila murió dentro de la maquina, pero el poder de la Doncella se encargo de mantener viva a Nekane, cuando Lilia ya solo era un estorbo libero su cadáver y continuo en el proceso de darle una vida real en este mundo, para convertirla finalmente en su caballero.  
>_ Entonces sabes que el caballero que deseamos liberar es tu hija. _ Shun recibió un asentimiento por toda respuesta.<br>_ Aunque rechace la oportunidad de que mi alma ascendiera al cielo para venir a este lugar y buscar un modo de liberarla no lo he encontrado, el tiempo se me ha terminado, Nekane, mi hija ha llegado al mismo punto en el que Adeney prefirió la muerte antes que continuar una vida confinado a la Doncella, puede ser que ese sea el único camino que pueda tomar y que la libere de esa monstruosa maquina.

_ No lo voy a permitir, no se como pero no puedo dejar morir a Marina, no después de lo que he visto.  
>_ ¿Marina? Ese es el nombre que le han dado después de tanto tiempo… Caballero de Andrómeda, es posible que ella muera, es posible que incluso tú mueras en el intento, pero creo que el hecho de que han logrado ver todo esto es señal de que existe una esperanza.<br>_ Por minima que sea, la tomaremos, Albafica, no permitiremos que corra el mismo destino que Adeney._ Mu miraba al recuerdo en donde Albafica se encontraba en la cámara de la doncella con Marina quien jugaba con las rosas. 

Aquella escena era tranquila y llena de paz, Albafica, acariciaba el caballo azul de su hija, mientras esta reía al ver caer suavemente los pétalos de las rosas, Shun recordó aquel instante en que Albafica lo había sostenido para calmarlo, el perfume que había percibido era el de las rosas, el mismo que impregnaba la piel de Marina, el recordar aquello, el corazón de Shun latió aun mas fuerte, estaba dispuesto a morir si era preciso, derrotaría a aquella maquina infernal, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Marina así le costara la vida la salvaría y destruiría a la Doncella. 

Hola soy Madaraki

Shun, Milo y Mu, logran escapar de los recuerdos de la Doncella y un cambio de escenario Shun deberá luchar solo contra el poder de la Doncella ¿Marina estará destinada a sufrir el mismo final que Adeney?

Shaka tiene una carta bajo la manga, mas cosas se revelan y el verdadero enemigo parece.

El próximo capitulo: 

"La Doncella de Hierro" 


	8. Cap8 La Doncella de Hierro

**Cap. 8  
>"La Doncella de Hierro"<strong>

_ ¿No crees que pueda afectarle el veneno? _ El caballero de virgo hablaba desde la entrada a su compañero que mantenía en brazos a la pequeña quien parecía bastante aficionada a desojar las rosas que su padre ponía por todo el lugar.  
>_ Estas rosas no tienen veneno, así que puedes estar tranquilo._ Albafica le arrojo una de las rosas a su camarada para que comprobara por si mismo que lo que decía era cierto._ Solo las coloque para evitar que alguien se acerque.<br>_ Sabes, últimamente duerme mas, es rara la ocasión en la que la encuentro despierta.  
>_ Si es un poco extraño, pero lo mas extraño es que no logro hacerla dormir más de unos minutos en la cuna, solo cuando la coloco dentro de la maquina es que logra dormir profundamente.<br>_ Si, también he notado eso, ¿Significara algo?  
>_ Espero que nada malo, pero ya bastante extraño es que después de tanto tiempo no haya crecido mas que unos cuantos centímetros, y que apenas si gatee un poco por el lugar.<p>

Sun observaba la preocupación en aquel recuerdo, y trataba de almacenar cada detalle que pudiera servirle cuando regresaran y así poder liberar a Marina, al poco el lugar quedo desierto, las rosas se marchitaron y ninguno de los dos caballeros dorados aparecieron, se podía escuchar el llanto desde dentro de la Doncella.

_ Yo y Asmita perdimos la vida en batalla, fue cuando vine aquí, mi ultimo pensamiento estaba con ella, no deseaba abandonarla, y fue como termine aquí, habitando en los recuerdos de la Doncella, y velando por ella, el tiempo paso, la Doncella fue olvidada pues todos creían que estaba sellada. Me di cuenta que ella no dejaría de ser un bebe hasta que pudiera crecer por si misma, así paso el tiempo y cayo en un letargo.

De pronto de nueva cuenta todo se torno oscuro, no parecía que ningún recuerdo fuera a parecer mas bien era como si hubieran vuelto al primer sitio al que llegaron, aun trataban de ubicar que era lo que estaba pasando cuando sintieron el cosmos de Shaka.

_ Parece que alguien los esta buscado, pero los recuerdos de la Doncella son tan intrincados y llenos de de pesadez que no logra alcanzarnos aquí.  
>_ Entonces seguimos el mismo camino como hasta ahora para acercarnos a los recuerdos mas recientes._ Mu se sentía nervioso pues inevitablemente llegarían al punto en el que los recuerdos en los que el había aceptado junto con Shaka el ser mentor de Marina como caballero y teniendo a Albafica ahí sentía como lo fuesen a juzgar por la situación en la que se encontraba la chica en ese momento.<p>

_ Si, tardara mas en encontrarnos si nos quedamos aquí, así que lo mejor es continuar.  
>De nuevo Albafica comenzó a andar y los caballeros detrás de el pero la oscuridad y la bruma lo cubrían todo sabían caminaban pero no parecía que fueran a ningún lado.<br>_ ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que todo se ha vuelto así de nuevo? Es desesperante parece que no vamos a ningún lugar_ Milo ponía mueca de disgusto pues en verdad se sentía desesperado con aquel panorama.  
>_ Es por que en este tramo la doncella estuvo en soledad y nada ni nadie se acerco a ella así que al igual que Nekane entro en un estado de letargo o al menos es lo que creo.<br>_ ¿Crees? Entonces tu tampoco estas seguro de que es lo que ocurre con ella._ Shun no sabia si sentirse disgustado pues la verdad a esas alturas lo que menos quería era mas interrogantes.  
>_ Si te refieres a la Doncella, no, no puedo saberlo, en estos recuerdos solo esta lo que ha ocurrido a su alrededor, si te refieres a mi hija, si que puedo decirte y la razón es que ella quiere estar contigo, en verdad le gustas.<br>Shun se sonrojo por completo Albafica lo miraba con total seriedad lo que hacia que el pobre temblara de pies a cabeza pues aunque no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas estaba ante el hombre que era el padre de la chica que amaba, intento decir algo pero no podía articular palabra, agacho la cabeza avergonzado pues estaba atemorizado pues de cierto modo era el responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a Marina, de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza, alzo la mirada y se encontró de frente con el rostro de Albafica.  
>_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es acaso que no es igual para ti y todo fue causa del momento?_ Albafica hablaba tranquilamente no parecía molesto.<br>_ No… eso no es verdad yo en verdad la quiero, la amo… pero…_ Shun se había apresurado a responder.  
>_ Pero tienes todo en contra, su condición, el caballero de virgo, el poder que posee la Doncella y su revalidad con Athena, ¿Me ha faltado algo? <p>

Shun negó con la cabeza al escuchar aquello, pues si ante le parecían obstáculos inmensos ahora le parecían imposibles de superar, Albafica le paso el brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar, tras de ellos Milo y Mu veían la escena un tanto extrañados.  
>_ Cálmate, si la amas lucha y estoy seguro que no lucharas solo, ella también lo ara, si se enfrento contra una Diosa no creo que le importe luchar contra la Doncella.<br>_ No quiero que ella se meta en problemas pero ya la he puesto en la peor situación, y no se como sacarla de ahí.  
>_ Bueno quizás no sepas como pero alguna solución habrá, eres buena persona no tienes por que culparte por lo que ocurrió, aunque no la hubieses tocado ella se prendo de ti desde el principio.<br>_… Que yo… un momento entonces tú… sabes_ Shun se puso pálido al pensar a que se refería.  
>_ Los recuerdos de ella también logro verlos, la batalla contra ustedes, los vestidos que le obsequiaste, cuando se perdió y la rescataste… y obviamente lo que paso entre ustedes y provoco que el caballero de virgo enfureciera.<p>

_De nuevo esa cara, soy su padre y no puedo decir que no me sienta incomodo pero estoy muerto, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero sobre todo la amas, eso es algo importante y si de verdad la amas debo exigirte que luches por liberarla. Soy su padre y lo que mas deseo es que sea feliz fuera de esa maquina.  
>Sun miraba el rostro de Albafica quien dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios al decirle aquellas palabras.<br>_ Te lo prometo, aunque me cueste la vida la liberare, tienes mi palabra.  
>Albafica puso una cara de asombro y comenzó a reír y cuando por fin controlo aquella risa tomo aire y miro con una amplia sonrisa a Shun quien no entendía el por que de aquella reacción.<br>_ Es bueno saber eso, ahora veo por que Athena esta tan furiosa, en verdad Nekane le ha arrebatado a uno de sus caballeros, bueno eso es algo que tendrá que superar, una Diosa no puede oponerse al amor que dos personas se tengan aun y cuando una es uno de sus caballeros.

De nueva cuenta un recuerdo comenzó a surgir entre la bruma, era la cámara de la Doncella, el mismo hombre que había asesinado a Lilia estaba frente a la Doncella se veía mas viejo pero al colocar sus manos sobre las puertas pareció rejuvenecer.

_ ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?_ Mu reconocía a aquel hombre como el que había encomendado el cuidado de Marina a el y a Shaka  
>_ Lo único que puedo agradecerle a ese desgraciado, quería el poder de la doncella, pero ella lo engaño, le robo su vida a cambio de la juventud para poder darle una vida fuera de su poder a mi hija y así tener a su caballero.<br>El rostro de Albafica estaba lleno de ira al ver aquel recuerdo, tenia los puños apretados y temblando por la tensión, pues lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que aquel hombre saco a la bebe del interior de la doncella, el hombre la acunaba con una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal, coloco su mano alrededor del cuello de la bebe pero en ese instante la doncella desplegó una de sus cadenas amenazando con matar a aquel hombre, en su rostro se notaba que estaba conmocionado pero sobre todo enojado.

De nueva cuenta el recuerdo cambio, esta vez el mismo hombre estaba dando vueltas por la cámara con la niña en brazos, en ese instante Mu y Shaka entraron, pero este último parecía extraño, pues a diferencia de su compañero de inmediato fijo si mirada en los cuatro caballeros que observaban el recuerdo.

_ Pensé que jamás los encontraría, rápido tenemos que salir de aquí, no se cuanto tiempo podré mantener el vinculo.

Shaka extendió los brazos y una especie de portal se abrió entre ellos como un abismo y su cosmos comenzó a elevarse.

_ Vamos ustedes también deben elevar su cosmos para poder volver.  
>Los tres caballeros asintieron y comenzaron a elevar su cosmos al máximo, aquel portal se comenzó a iluminar hasta que cegó todo el lugar, el silencio fue total entonces de improviso un estruendo hizo que los tres caballeros abrieran los ojos, estaban de nuevo en el jardín de la mansión, se incorporaron y frente a ellos Shaka parecía librar una batalla de energía contra la armadura de la Doncella sus compañeros estaba a su lado.<p>

_ Shaka lo consiguió, están de vuelta, pensamos que no lo lograría mas cuando la armadura comenzó a atacar a Shaka creíamos que seria el fin. _ Seiya se acerco a Mu quien se ponía de pie y comenzaba a ver la situación.  
>_ Fue extraño, en cuanto ustedes cayeron dejo de atacar pero después de que Shaka dijo que iría a buscarlos, entro en trance y al cabo de un tiempo la armadura comenzó a atacarlo.<p>

Mu desplegó su muro de cristal para proteger a Shaka quien parecía aun no salía del trance, la armadura no dejo de atacar a Shaka, pero en cuanto el muro reflejo el ataque se detuvo.

_ Bueno al menos tiene sentido común_ Ikki miraba la armadura y después miro a los tres que recién habían despertado.  
>_ ¿Qué haremos? No podemos atacarla, nos regresaría de nuevo a ese lugar_ Milo analizaba la situación pues no le agradaba la idea de matar a Marina.<br>_ Destruirla_ Shun tenia la mirada llena de determinación_ No pienso dejar que esa maquina se quede con Marina.  
>_ Pero tu estas loco Shun, acabas de despertar no hay modo de destruirla, Albafica lo dijo solo matando a Marina.<br>_ Ya lo se Milo, pero le hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

El resto no entendían de lo que hablaban Milo y Shun este ultimo no quiso seguir discutiendo y se encamino a salir del muro que había creado Mu.  
>_ Mu, por favor no permitas que Shaka interfiera, no puedo confiar en que me permita luchar contra la doncella, no quiero imaginar lo que haría, así que mantenlo aquí.<br>Mu asintió, sabia a lo que se refería con aquellas palabras, desvaneció el muro de cristal para dejar salir al caballero de Andrómeda quien al estar frente a frente con la armadura solo podía sentir el cosmos lleno de dolor e ira que provenía de la armadura y el olor de la sangre que provenía de la maquina donde Marina estaba prisionera.

La batalla comenzó aunque Shun no podía hacer mucho más que esquivar y defenderse, no tenía ningún plan para derrotar a la armadura. Ikki y los demás solo podían observar pues Mu no podía arriesgarse a volver a disolver el muro y que algún ataque llegara a Shaka quien aun no salía del trance, Mu rogaba en silencio que su compañero despertara lo más pronto posible para así poder ayudar a Shun. 

De pronto el caballero de Virgo abrió los ojos desplegando su cosmos al máximo, pero junto con el, dos entidades más aparecieron, una se materializo en la armadura de la doncella, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rizado y castaño y de ojos verdes, la otra apareció junto a Shun, la figura alta y de largo cabello azul impresiono de sobre manera al joven caballero quien no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al ver a aquel antiguo caballero cobrar forma ante sus ojos.

_ Vaya, la verdadera Doncella de Hierro, resulto que en verdad si eres una mujer y pensar que todo esto es por ti.  
>_ Maldito seas, tu y tu compañero, como se atreven a traerme a este repugnante mundo.<br>_ ¿Repugnante? Si te fuera tan repugnante no estarías tan empeñada en volver utilizando a mi hija para ello.  
>_ Albafica ¿Que esta pasando?_ Shun esta vez estaba mas que confundido, pues nada parecía tener sentido, se suponía que Albafica había muerto y su alma estaba atrapada en los recuerdos de la Doncella, pero ahora estaba frente a el y aquella mujer quien tenia un semblante de profunda ira la cual iba en aumento a cada momento.<p>

_El actual caballero de Virgo fue bastante insistente en saber los orígenes de la Doncella así que lo lleve, y gracias a sus habilidades dimos con un recuerdo oculto que ni siquiera yo había podido ver, y pudimos encontrar a esa mujer, ella fue la primera en morir dentro de la Doncella y quien poco a poco fue aprisionando a cuanta alma caía en la maquina para así no estar sola.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar las palabras de Albafica, la mujer que estaba frente a ellos respiraba acelerada mente, los miraba uno a uno con odio.

_ Pensé que al sacarla de aquel lugar de recuerdos romperíamos su poder pero jamás pensé que se materializara, tampoco pensé que tu lo hicieras también_ Shaka se había recuperado del esfuerzo que le provoco el traer a la Doncella y a Albafica.  
>_ Descuida caballero, de igual modo bien puedo ser de utilidad. ¡Andrómeda, te dije que no lucharías solo, me alegra poder ser yo quien luche a tu lado! <p>

De nueva cuenta comenzó la batalla, Albafica y Shun peleaban hombro con hombro pero la Doncella ahora parecía retroceder a los ataques de los dos caballeros, quienes poco a poco la acorralaron, pero no fue mas que una treta pues en cuanto pareció que no tenia escapatoria desplegó un extraño ataque de energía en el cual podía sentirse el sufrimiento de las almas torturada.

_ Ese ataque, es muy parecido al que uso Marina contra nosotros._ Ikki veía como su hermano y el caballero peliazul habían sido alcanzado por aquel inmenso poder, no podía evitar pensar que de nueva cuenta su hermano caería en aquel extraño sueño.  
>_ Esto no terminara amenos que derrotemos a esa mujer_ Las palabras de Shaka hicieron que todos lo miraran con gesto de frustración pues, como el mismo dijo, "pensó" que podía derrotarla si la sacaba de aquellos recuerdos que menciono y no había resultado, temían que con cada intento las cosas empeoraran aun mas.<p>

_ Estúpidos caballeros, yo ya estoy muerta, no pueden derrotarme, el poder de miles de personas atormentadas, torturadas y asesinadas esta en mis manos, antes solo necesitaba destruir la mente de ese niña, pero ahora que tengo mi cuerpo de nuevo solo necesito su vida para vengarme de quienes me condenaron por sus propia conveniencia usando el nombre de un Dios que jamás escucho mis suplicas.

_ Estas loca, si crees que permitiré que le arrebates la vida a Marina y menos por una venganza sin sentido.  
>Sun se arrojo a la batalla estaba decidido a no perder aquella batalla y su cosmos ardía al máximo, la Doncella parecía jugar contra el joven caballero hasta que en un descuido por parte de ella, Shun le propino un golpe en el rostro, el impacto fue tan fuerte que la mujer termino rodando por el suelo, al levantarse de la comisura de su boca corría un hilo de sangre y el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.<br>_ ¿Como? Estoy sangrando, duele… esto no es posible, no lo aceptare no aceptare el dolor_ la Doncella elevo su cosmos, era el mismo cosmos que sintieron cuando Marina se enfrento a Athena, cada vez era mas y mas poderoso.  
>_ Esto esta mal si sigue así destruirá todo_ Mu ponía todo su esfuerzo en mantener el muro que los protegía de la batalla.<br>_ Mu, necesito que rompas el muro, encárgate de proteger a Athena, Los demás debemos luchar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
>_ Shaka pero que estas diciendo, ¿Que no sientes ese cosmos?<br>_ Al parecer el dolor la ciega, si con ese pequeño golpe se ha descontrolado así, quizás si logramos que el dolor sea aun mayor ella misma termine por consumirse en su propio poder.  
>_ Shaka, has pensado en lo que pasara si lo que piensas no da resultado… ¿Qué ocurrirá con Marina? Ella sigue dentro de la maquina, podría morir ella esta a merced del poder de la Doncella.<br>_Yo me encargare de protegerla_ Los caballeros casi se van de espaldas al escuchar a Saori quien estaba junto a ellos.  
>_ Saori, ¿Pero pensé que tu…?_ Seiya había visto lo furiosa que Saori estaba con Marina así que lo ultimo que se imagino fue que intercediera por ella.<p>

_ Sigue siendo una chiquilla, además si muere no me lo perdonaría jamás, así que vayan y acaben con la Doncella.

Los caballeros asintieron, Mu disolvió el muro que los protegía para que pudieran salir e inmediatamente cuando estuvieron fuera volvió a levantarlo para proteger a Athena, quien se dio a la tarea de elevar su cosmos para poder proteger la maquina en cuyo interior se encontraba Marina.

Los caballeros ahora todos juntos se dispusieron a luchar todos juntos, pero a pesar de ser tres caballero dorados, y cinco caballeros de bronce, la Doncella aun podía fácilmente luchar contra ellos, en cierto momento logro confundir a Milo quien por error uso su aguja escarlata contra Hyoga quien quedo fuera de combate, Ikki, consiguió usar su cosmos combinado con el poder de la cadena de Shun y así ocasionar algo de daño y tal como Shaka pensó el dolor que le provoco el ataque enfureció mas a la Doncella, lo que la hizo descuidarse y Milo logro impactar su aguja escarlata, su furia aumentaba así como su cosmos, pero también su mente se veía nublada por la ira de volver a sentir dolor, de modo que al cabo de poco, no podía ni esquivar los ataques de los caballeros los cuales terminaban dando de lleno, fue entonces que desplegó su cosmos provocando una destructiva onda de choque, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu apenas si resistieron el embate, Shaka y Milo lograron escapar al impacto al saltar la onda destructiva. Pero lo más sorprendente fue como Albafica protegió a Shun con un muro de rosas negras, ambos estaban ilesos, el cosmos de la Doncella fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que casi parecía extinguirse, pero lejos de haberla derrotado la Doncella solo pasó su mirada con desprecio sobre los caballeros, que aun quedaban de pie, era notorio que el plan de Shaka no había resultado.

_Inútiles, no pueden matar a quien ya ha muerto, no pueden comprender algo tan simple._ La Doncella soltó un suspiro y volteo a mirar la maquina, parecía mas tranquila al parecer había superado el dolor que le inflingieron los ataques de los caballeros. 

_Esto debe terminar ahora, Shun, necesito el poder de tu cadena.  
>_ Terminar… Caballero, esto termino desde antes de comenzar, nunca tuvieron oportunidad, la armadura que porto es indestructible, y mi poder es la concentración de miles de condenados, ni siquiera esa Diosa reencarnada tuvo oportunidad contra mi poder.<br>_ Cállate, aunque me cueste la vida no te perdonare.  
>_ ¿Que no me perdonaras? Jovencito yo no necesito ser perdonada, todos los que murieron no fueron por mi._ en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca que la hacia ver como la victima principal de aquel torbellino de atrocidades en las que se había visto envuelta.<br>_ ¿Nadie murió por tu causa? Si, quizás todas esas personas que murieron juzgadas por la inquisición no murieron por ti, pero tú las aprisionaste, también aprisionaste a Adeney, lo orillaste a la muerte y ahora también aprisionas a Marina, y ¿Para que? ¿Con que motivo?_ Shun exigió respuesta a sus preguntas, su miraba se clavaba en la Doncella quien al escucharlo soltó una risa burlona.  
>_ ¿Por que? Por que si yo no podía tener paz ¿Por que ellos si? También debían sufrir lo mismo que yo. Esos caballeros, me pertenecían, fueron mis ofrendas, no podían ser de nadie más que míos, igual que esa niña, es mi ofrenda me pertenece solo ami._ La doncella tenia los ojos inyectados en ira y locura, sus manos temblaban al pronunciar aquellas palabras y su respiración era agitada.<br>_ Siempre estuviste sola, aprisionaste a cuantos pudiste para que sufrieran tu dolor y cargaran con tu ira, eres un ser horrible, te destruiré para liberar a las almas que has atormentado por tanto tiempo y liberare a Marina no permitiré que te quedes con ella.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a la Doncella, quien de nueva cuenta incendio su cosmos, Shun y Albafica se dispusieron a unir fuerzas para derrotar a la Doncella, la tormenta nebular de Andrómeda se unió junto con las rosas negras de Albafica, formando un huracán alrededor de la doncella quien se las arreglaba para no tocar las rosas ni la cadena, cuando la Doncella se dispuso a atacar, su cosmos se concentro en las cadenas de la armadura y comenzó una danza de destrucción hacia Shun y Albafica quienes apenas si podían resistir, la cadena de Andrómeda defendía lo mejor que podía mientras que Albafica intentaba por todos los medios que sus rosas negras lograran apartar la cadena de la Doncella, pero a cada minuto, la Doncella ganaba terreno frente a los caballeros y poco a poco los acorralaba como una serpiente a su presa hasta que de pronto las cadenas de la Doncella dejaron se rompieron en mis pedazos, los ojos verdes de la doncella estaban abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza y en su rostro el terror estaba plasmado. Shun y Albafica miraron hacia donde los ojos de la Doncella estaba clavados, Milo y Shaka habían conseguido abrir la maquina, Marina estaba enredada en las cadenas con severas heridas en todo su cuerpo, aquella escena tan similar al recuerdo de Adeney, cimbro los corazones de Shun y Albafica.

_ Aléjate… Apártate de ella..._ La doncella hablaba con la voz inyectada de terror_ ¡Aléjate ahora mismo o te arrancare los huesos, te lo juro!  
>_ Parece que no estaba tan errado, sin ella no eres mas que un espíritu rencoroso, si la saco de aquí estarás en grandes problemas, ¡Ustedes, es ahora o nunca!_ Shaka coloco su mano sobre el rostro de Marina, la Doncella al ver aquel gesto se abalanzo para atacar a Shaka, pero Albafica la detuvo sujetándola por detrás, el cosmos de la Doncella se extendió intentando deshacerse de Albafica.<br>_ Shun vamos, ataca, no te preocupes por mi_ Albafica apenas si podía continuar deteniéndola, Shun no podía hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer pues seria quizás su única oportunidad, de modo que reunió toda la energía que tenia y lanzo su ataque su cosmos choco con el de la Doncella quien se debatía para alcanzar a Shaka quien elevaba su cosmos para después liberarlo sobre Marina, un grito rompió el aire seguido por el choque de la cadena de Andrómeda contra la armadura de la Doncella la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, el cuerpo de la Doncella comenzó a desquebrajarse al igual que la maquina.  
>_ Malditos caballeros, se creen superiores por que han destruido a la Doncella de Hierro, a costa de la vida de esa niña… Ustedes, no son diferentes a aquellos que me condenaron._ fueron las ultimas palabras de la Doncella pues su cuerpo se hizo añicos al mismo tiempo que la maquina, todo había terminado, Shun y Albafica fueron al encuentro de Shaka quien estaba junto a Marina, ella estaba tendida boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y la mirada vacía, el caballero de virgo miro a Shun y después cerro los ojos de la chica y la cubrió con su capa.<p>

_ Shaka…_ Mu miro a su compañero quien al parecer en silencio oraba por el descanso de quien fuese el caballero de la Doncella de Hierro.  
>_ No digas nada, era necesario, jamás la hubiésemos derrotado si no lo hubiera echo.<br>_ No debía haber sido así, ¡No tenias por que matarla! Pudimos haberla liberado._ Shun casi se arroja sobre el caballero de virgo pero Albafica lo sujeto para impedirle que hiciera una locura.  
>_ Shun, sabíamos que no era seguro que ella sobreviviera, era una moneda al aire, lamentablemente perdimos._ Milo le puso la mano en el hombro a Shun pero esto lo aparto y se soltó de los brazos de Albafica y cayo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Marina.<br>_ Shun, entiende esto, somos caballeros, ella también lo era, la muerte es parte de nuestra existencia y ella más que nadie, estaba señalada para morir, nunca hubo oportunidad de salvarla… Desde el momento que ella fallo…_ Shaka no termino la frase pues Shun le propino un golpe, lo que hizo que su hermano y Albafica lo sujetaran y así impedir que atacara de nuevo al rubio.  
>_ Dices que fallo, por haberse enamorado, por que yo la ame, el único error fue el que tu cometiste al obligarla a seguir las estúpidas reglas que le imponía el ser un caballero, desde el principio estabas dispuesto a dejarla morir._ Shun no podía contener las lagrimas de rabia, nunca había sentido odio por nadie hasta ese momento, deseaba provocarle a Shaka el mismo dolor que el estaba sintiendo en ese instante, el caballero de virgo no dijo nada, tomo el cuerpo de Marina y se dispuso a marcharse.<br>_ ¿A donde la llevas?_ Ikki dejo a su hermano en manos de Albafica y se puso de pie para encarar al caballero de virgo.  
>_ Eso es lago que no les incumbe.<br>_ Claro que si, aunque no le estuviese permitido, Shun la amaba y ella a el, al menos permite que se despidan.  
>_ Lo siento_ Shaka no dijo mas y se retiro dejando a los caballeros conmocionados por la frialdad ante lo ocurrido.<p>

Mu y los demás atendieron sus heridas, Albafica seguía junto a Shun y los demás, al parecer cuando regreso junto a la Doncella era el poder de la misma lo que lo mantenía en ese plano, pero al derrotar a la Doncella y estar expuesto a su poder había absorbido una parte que lo había devuelto a la vida, obviamente aquella energía terminaría por consumirse y el morirá nuevamente, al menos esa era la teoría de Mu, pero como fuera el antiguo caballero pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Shun, quien estaba sumamente afectado por la perdida de Marina, se rehusaba a comer o beber, amenos que su hermano o cualquier otro lo obligaran a comer y aun así solo aceptaba algunos bocados, en su recamara aun tenia los vestidos que el le había obsequiado, aquellos vestidos solo hacían que la muerte de ella fuese mas dolorosa.

Saori al ver el estado de Shun decidió ir a Grecia con la intención de ordenarle a Shaka que le permitiera a Shun visitar la tumba de Marina, pero de nada sirvió, cuando llegaron al templo de virgo, encontraron a Shaka sumergido en un profundo trance, y aunque Saori quiso obligarlo a despertar, Shun le pidió que no lo hiciera pues no le veía caso ya que nada le devolvería a su amada, el único consuelo que venia a la mente de Shun era el que Shaka no tuvo otra alternativa. 

Hola soy Madaraki

El caballero de Andrómeda se sumerge en el dolor, y sus amigos no saben que hacer, el único que parece comprender su dolor es Albafica, Mu no logra liberarse de la culpa y Shaka aparece para enfrentar a Shun.

Capitulo Final

"Perdóname"


	9. Cap9 Perdoname

**Cap. 9  
>"Perdóname"<strong>

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella batalla, casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Saori volvía a ocuparse de los asuntos de la fundación, Seiya y los demás volvieron a sus rutinas, pero Shun seguía deprimido por la muerte de Marina, frente a los demás intentaba mostrarse como si ya hubiera superado aquella amarga experiencia, pero nunca terminaba de convencerles, pues en su mirada se dibujaba el dolor y la amargura, pero cuando se encontraba con Albafica dejaba que sus sentimientos fluyeran libremente, eran horas interminables en las que Shun lloraba calladamente en los brazos de quien fuese el caballero de picis, mientras en silencio acompañaba a aquel joven con quien compartía el mismo dolor.

Mu había intentado hablar con Shaka pero no recibió mas que rechazo y silencio, al caballero de Aries no dejaba de atormentarle la culpa, y muy a menudo iba a ver el estado de Shun quien siempre decía estar bien, Milo podía darse cuenta que aquel sentimiento estaba torturando profundamente a su camarada.

_ Algo tenemos que hacer no podemos dejar a Shun así_ Ikki estaba preocupado por su hermano.  
>_ Quizás si hablamos con Shaka, es posible que nos diga donde esta la tumba de Marina, al menos seria un consuelo el tener un lugar donde ir a dejarle flores_ Hyoga hablaba con amargura pues recordaba cuando en tiempos se sumergía en el mar se Siberia para visitar a su madre.<br>_ No tiene caso, Shaka es el único que sabe eso y dudo que nos diga nada, al parecer nos culpa por todo lo ocurrido._ Mu estaba ahí como ya era su costumbre junto con Milo._ La verdad no lo culpo, pero no deseo que Shun siga padeciendo por mis errores.  
>_ Basta deja de culparte Mu, nadie sabía que ocurriría todo este embrollo_ Seiya al igual que los demás estaba preocupado por su amigo.<br>La reunión que tuvieron los caballeros no llego a nada y cada uno se dirigió a su recamara, solo Seiya, Mu y Milo se quedaron despiertos, se quedaron en la estancia charlando de trivialidades para despejar sus mentes, cuando de pronto Saori llego y los encontró a los tres ahí, era ya tarde de modo que le sorprendió encontrar a alguien despierto.

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí los tres?_ Saori se acerco y se sentó junto a Milo en el sofá.  
>_ Athena, solo estábamos qui para ver a Shun y ver si podíamos hacer algo por el.<br>Al escuchar a Mu Saori agacho la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro.  
>_ ¿No han conseguido que Shaka les diga donde la ha sepultado?_ Como toda respuesta, Mu meneo la cabeza, ya le habían informado sobre la actitud del caballero de virgo, pero a petición de Shun ella había desistido de ir a verle personalmente.<br>_ Me siento sumamente mal por todo lo ocurrido, solo era una niña...  
>_ Pero si hubiese sobrevivido seguro tu te hubieras encargado de armar una guerra contra ella._ Las palabras de Seiya sorprendieron a los presentes, pero el ya no se sentía con fuerzas para guardarse nada, mas por que Saori había echo todo lo posible por eludir cualquier pregunta que le hicieran con respecto a su comportamiento.<br>_ Seiya… ¿Acaso estas diciendo que me alegro de su muerte?_ Saori lo miraba indignada.  
>_ No, pero si de que no tengas a nadie que te arrebate a Shun, aunque igual, el sigue amándola a ella_ Seiya se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, no quería ver a Saori, clavo su mirada en la oscuridad de la noche.<br>_ Seiya no creo que sea el momento de esto, lo mejor- _ Milo se quedo a mitad pues Saori se puso de pie y se acerco al caballero de Pegaso.  
>_ Shun debe superar las cosas, eso es lo importante en este momento Seiya, no una pelea estúpida.<br>_ Dices que solo fue una pelea… Estabas furiosa por que ella se acercara a Shun, incluso la enfrentaste con tu cosmos.  
>_ ¿A que viene eso? Estaba incomoda con ella y me deje llevar, eso era todo.<br>Seiya sintió que un calor le invadía el cuerpo, se dio media vuelta y con una cara de total seriedad miro fijamente a Saori, quien con los brazos cruzados esperaba la respuesta del castaño.  
>_ Deja de fingir de una vez, estas enamorada de Shun, por eso no querías a Marina cerca de el, no tienes que seguir fingiendo se que te mueres por consolarle pero no te atreves a acercarte con Albafica ahí.<p>

A Saori se le fue la mandíbula al suelo, Seiya se fue dejándola a ella y a los dos caballeros dorados congelados, aunque a Mu y a Milo les importaba poco si Saori sentía algo por Shun, estaban sorprendidos por el modo en que el caballero de bronce le descargo aquellas palabras a la Diosa, aquel desplante podía esperarse de Ikki o cualquier otro caballero pero jamás de el, cuando por fin Saori se recupero del shock fue a buscar a Seiya, pero este ya se había ido.

Ala mañana siguiente, Shun se había levantado temprano, y como ya era costumbre el y Albafica salían juntos a recorrer el camino, pero mas que una rutina de ejercicio, aquel camino solo era para alejarse de todos, pues Shun no quería que los demás caballeros lo vieran cabizbajo, pues a esas alturas estaba arto de las interminables palabras de sus compañeros que le decían que debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Había perdido a una persona que en poco tiempo termino siendo la mas importante de su vida y el haber visto todos aquellos recuerdos no hacían mas que agudizar aquel sentimiento de injusticia, prefería estar con Albafica, quien en ningún momento le soltó el clásico discurso de superar el dolor, solo lo dejaba ser, quizás aquella actitud por parte del antiguo caballero era debido a que el dolor que pesaba sobre el, era aun mayor que el que pesaba sobre Shun.

_ Shun, esta mañana no has tomado el desayuno, me di cuenta que lo ocultaste en una estantería._ Albafica hablo tan derepente que Shun se detuvo en seco a mitad del sendero que estaban recorriendo.  
>_ Te has dado cuenta… La verdad no tenia apetito, no tienes que preocuparte tal vez lo tome cuando regresemos.<br>_ No te creo una palabra, siempre estas saltándote las comidas, antes no quería hostigarte, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y has perdido mucho peso.  
>_ Estas equivocado, mi peso esta normal._ Shun miraba a aquel hombre alto acercarse a el, la luz del sol de la mañana enmarcaba su figura y hacia que su cabello brillara como una cascada, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros y sin previo aviso lo levanto como lo haría con un niño pequeño, Shun se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que Albafica lo había levantado y no parecía hacer gran esfuerzo en mantenerlo en el aire, aquel hombre era casi una cabeza mas alto que Shun y el estar en esa posición y mirar a Albafica como lo haría un hijo al ser alzado por su padre hizo que de súbito las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.<br>_ Antes no podría haber echo esto, eres tan ligero como un niño.  
>_ No entiendo, por que te preocupa lo que me ocurra, fue por mi culpa que tu hija esta muerta ahora_ Shun hablo en un susurro, Albafica lo bajo y lo estrecho en sus brazos como venia haciendo a diario cada vez que soltaba a llorar.<br>_ No te culpes de lo que ha ocurrido, yo no lo hago y estoy seguro que ella tampoco. Y si me preocupo por ti es por que te agradezco el que ayas amado a mi hija, ella ya no esta y no hay modo de cambiar esa realidad, soy un padre que no pudo amar a su hija y que regreso de la muerte solo para verla morir, se que de haber podido salvarla, hubieras estado junto a ella, así que permíteme preocuparme por ti y amarte como el hijo que eres por el amor que le tuviste y que aun le tienes a ella.  
>Shun no tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento, solo asintió y se aferro a el, a ambos los unía el dolor, y ahora le proponía un vinculo en el cual podían ambos salir adelante, quizás el dolor por la muerte de Marina jamás se iría pero quizás en esa nueva etapa, no seria tan doloroso el sanar la herida.<p>

De regreso en la casa, Albafica envío a Shun a la recamara para que tomara un baño y después bajara a comer algo, a lo que el caballero no se negó, pero la verdadera razón por la que el caballero de picis despacho a Shun, era que en el vestíbulo estaba desatándose una callada pelea entre Saori y Seiya.

_ Ya te dije que estas equivocado, pero eres tan necio que no importa como te lo diga, no te entra en esa cabeza tuya.  
>_ Si claro solo escúchate solo das excusas sin sentido, que todo fue por que te equivocaste, por que no mejor ya te dejas de tonterías y corres a consolar a Shun.<br>_Yo no quiero nada con el, además es menor que yo, y..._ Saori se quedo pensando en que mas decir pero se quedo en blanco.  
>_ ¿Y?... No tienes nada que decir, acéptalo, amas a Shun y el que Marina ya no este te viene como anillo al dedo.<br>_ Disculpen por interrumpir, pero Shun subió hace un rato a su recamara, y si cuando baje escucha todo esto no quiero ni pensar en como lo tomara.  
>Seiya y Saori voltearon y se encontraron con Albafica quien los miraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, por su mirada podían darse cuenta que había escuchado lo suficiente.<br>_ Disculpa, no sabíamos que estabas ahí._ Seiya se pasaba la mano por la cabeza a avergonzado, Saori solo desviaba la mirada.  
>_ La verdad no me interesan sus asuntos, o si alguien quiere consolar a Shun, pero el hablar de si es o no conveniente la muerte de mi hija es una falta de respeto, no solo para mi si no para Shun.<br>_ Albafica, esto es todo un mal entendido, es solo que Seiya…_ Albafica levanto la mano para indicarle a Saori que guardara silencio.  
>_ No tienen que explicarme sus asuntos, sea o no un mal entendido entre ustedes, mantengan la memoria de mi hija fuera de sus discusiones.<p>

El antiguo caballero dejo zanjado el asunto, dio media vuelta dejando a los dos jóvenes en el vestíbulo como un par de chiquillos que habían echo una travesura y no sabían que hacer al respecto. La mañana dio paso a la tarde, todo parecía ir tranquilamente, hasta que de pronto un cosmos se hizo presente, Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Mu y Milo salieron a la terraza a recibir al caballero que se presentaba, se trataba de Shaka, todos estaban bastante impresionados ya que no se esperaban que el caballero de Virgo apareciera.  
>_ Shaka, es bueno ver que por fin has salido de tu trance_ Saori se acerco para saludarlo.<br>_ Lo siento, veo que estaban preocupados, mi meditación término hace aproximadamente un par de semanas, pero no consideraba que fuera… prudente venir hasta ahora.  
>_ ¿A que te refieres con que no era prudente?_ Mu no entendía a que se refería su compañero. _ ¿A que has venido?<br>_ Bueno había algunas cosas que debía atender, y he venido a ver a Andrómeda y a Albafica.  
>Todos se quedaron pálidos al escuchar al rubio, pues no sabían para que quisiera verlos.<p>

_Bueno Shaka, deja que te recuerde que mataste a la hija de Albafica que también era la "novia" de Shun, así que dudo que esos dos quieran verte._ Milo dio aquella pequeña aclaración como si el caballero de virgo no supiera aquello.  
>_ Además, de que no tuviste siquiera la delicadeza de permitirle un funeral a la pobre chica, o siquiera decir donde la has sepultado, si es que lo hiciste._ Ikki miraba con ira contenida a Shaka.<br>_ Entonces lo que me quieren decir es que no me permitirán ver a Shun o a Albafica.  
>Antes de que nadie respondiera a sus espaldas pudieron escuchar la puerta abrirse, y ahí en el umbral estaban los mencionados caballeros, Shun tenia los puños apretados y el rostro sombrío, Albafica se mostraba mas sereno que el joven peliverde a quien sujetaba por los hombros, obviamente para evitar cualquier arranque por parte de este, Shaka comenzó a andar, pero Mu se interpuso bloqueándole el paso.<br>_ Shaka, ¿Que es lo que quieres?  
>_ Eso no te incumbe, al menos no por ahora, hay algo que necesito hablar con ellos dos.<br>El rubio aparto a su compañero pero apenas si quito a Mu de en medio un golpe lo arrojo varios metros lejos de la terraza, Shun había perdido la paciencia y propino un fuerte golpe a Shaka, todos quedaron estupefactos, pues aunque era evidente que el caballero de virgo no era bien recibido por el joven Andrómeda, no se imaginaron que reaccionara así.  
>_ ¿Qué es lo que has venido a hablar Shaka? Si es para culparme por lo que le ocurrió a Marina, te sugiero te ahorres tus palabras y regreses al santuario.<br>_ Te has vuelto mas violento, Andrómeda, pero a lo que he venido es a aclarar algo contigo._ Shaka se levanto mientras se frotaba el rostro donde había recibido el golpe  
>_ ¿Aclarar que?_ Shun se acerco hasta estar de frente al caballero de virgo_ ¿Qué es lo que tienes que aclarar?<br>_ Sobre lo que tuve que hacer con Marina._ Shun le dio un empujón a Shaka que lo devolvió al suelo.  
>_ ¿Lo que tuviste que hacer? ¿Me crees idiota acaso? La mataste por que jamás te importo, incluso cuando esa maquina la aprisiono solo pensabas en llevarla al santuario.<br>_ Ninguno de ustedes entendía nada, solo complicaron mas las cosas.  
>Shun intento propinarle otro golpe a Shaka pero este lo evito, Shun estaba totalmente iracundo pues todos los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido y la actitud de Shaka en todo momento no hacían más que aumentar su furia, de modo que sin pensar si quiera en que no portaba su armadura se enfrento a Shaka, quien no hacia mas que esquivar los puños de su oponente, no fue si no hasta que Albafica se interpuso entre ellos que detuvo a Shun.<br>_ Basta ya… Yo también estoy más que molesto por las decisiones que el tomo pero si ha venido aquí a hablar al menos debemos escucharlo.  
>_ ¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¿Que acaso ya has olvidado lo que hizo?<br>Por toda respuesta Shun recibió la mirada fría de Albafica, aquella misma mirada que le había visto en aquel recuerdo donde el padre de Adeney se proponía a cobrar venganza.  
>_ Habla caballero de virgo, pero te advierto, si lo que tienes que decir no es nada importante o solo buscas calmar tu conciencia, ahórrate las palabras, y ten por seguro que al menos a mi no me interesan disculpas vacías, eso no me devolverá a mi hija. <p>

Shaka asintió, hizo un gesto a Milo para que se acercara, este lo hizo y cuando estuvo junto a su compañero este le susurro algo al oído, el santo de escorpión palideció ante lo que el rubio le confío en secreto y como respuesta solo asintió y se adentro en la arboleda hasta que se perdió de vista.

_ Bien, ¿En donde podemos hablar en privado?  
>_ ¿Qué les has dicho a Milo y a donde lo has enviado?_ Shun miraba con desconfianza a Shaka.<br>_ Eso lo sabrán después de que hablemos.  
>_ En tal caso habla ahora, no creo que lo que tengas que decir termine como algo secreto para los demás. <p>

Shaka entendió su posición, y aunque esperaba poder hablar solamente con Shun y Albafica, tendría que olvidarlo y hablar frente a todos, solo esperaba que las cosas no terminaran por complicarse más. Los demás que habían permanecido en la terraza se acercaron para escuchar lo que tenia que decir el rubio, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que todos estaban al pendiente de Shun, en caso de que de nueva cuenta tuviera un arranque contra Shaka.

_ Bien para lo que he venido a hablarles es para explicarles lo que ha ocurrido, y el por que aun y cuando Marina quedo atrapada en la Doncella mi prioridad era llevarla al santuario._ Shaka miro a Shun este solo asintió para indicarle que continuara._ Al igual que ustedes me importaba el bien estar de Marina, pero deben comprender que una lucha contra la Doncella jamás estuvo en mis planes.  
>_ Entonces igual preferías abandonarla antes que luchar_ Ikki escupió aquellas palabras con desprecio ya que veía en el semblante de su hermano el efecto que tenían sobre el.<br>_ Abandonarla no, pero ustedes vieron el poder que tenia, era demasiado, ustedes optaron por luchar contra ella y terminaron atrapados en aquel lugar_ Obviamente Shaka se refería a Shun, Milo y Mu.  
>_ ¿Entonces cual era tu plan? Yo mejor que nadie conozco lo terrible que era el castigo de la Doncella, Adeney suplico por la muerte, ella hubiera tenido el mismo destino o inclusive uno peor.<br>_ Albafica, quizás tu hija hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no se hubiesen empeñado en luchar.  
>_ Pero luchamos yo estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final, pero optaste por la decisión mas fácil, preferiste matarla._ Shun hablaba atropelladamente, era evidente que se estaba controlando para no atacar de nuevo al caballero de virgo.<br>_No fue una decisión fácil, pero nadie mas la tomaría, tú estabas dispuesto a morir y Mu se culpaba por todo, de modo que la única opción en su mente era la de apoyarte.  
>_ ¡Era mejor que simplemente matarla!_ Mu alzo la voz al escuchar a su compañero, se sentía ofendido.<br>_Era un suicidio_ Shaka contesto rápidamente, sus ojos azules mostraban la frustración ante la situación_ Hubieran muerto, o lo que era peor todos hubiéramos terminados encerrados en esa dimensión así como le ocurrió a Albafica.  
>_ ¿Y no se te ocurrió que estaba dispuesto a morir para salvarla? Yo al menos estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, por eso me atreví a enfrentarle, por eso no dude en luchar.<br>_ Shun, por favor trata de entender a Shaka._ Saori intentaba calmar los ánimos que comenzaban a caldearse, pero Shun le lanzo una mirada que la dejo petrificada.  
>_ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Acaso tú lo sabes?<br>_Shun, contrólate_ Albafica hablo con firmeza _ Si alguien ha de darte respuestas, esa no es Athena. Caballero, esta conversación no nos esta llevando a ningún lado, así que habla claro de una vez, o yo mismo perderé la paciencia.  
>El hermoso rostro de Albafica se mostraba como una mascara de mármol, la dureza en su expresión demostraba que todo lo que hasta ese momento se había dicho no hacia más que agotar su paciencia.<br>_ Lo que intento decirles no es fácil_ Shaka soltó un suspiro, pues la tensión estaba afectándolo, algo muy poco común en el.  
>_ Entonces solo dilo, no des mas vueltas a este asunto, si has venido a decirnos el lugar de descanso de Marina, solo dilo, o si es otra cosa también._ Ikki al igual que los demás estaba impaciente, sobre todo por lo difícil que le era ver a su hermano de aquel modo, ya que aun en las peores batallas siempre se mostraba tranquilo y por mas furioso que estuviese su mirada no perdía la bondad y ternura que lo caracterizaban, pero en aquel momento la mirada de Shun era tan fría como la del caballero de Acuario.<br>_ Si en algún momento, alguno de ustedes se hubiera detenido a pensar, o al menos a preguntarme el por que, lo hubiesen sabido.  
>_ ¿Shaka, que era lo que esperabas que pensáramos? ¿Qué podíamos preguntarte que no fuera evidente?_ Seiya soltó aquellas preguntas con calma, hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra y era quien se mostraba mas tranquilo de todos los presentes.<br>_ Que pensaran en que la Doncella quería algo, que no era una armadura como las que nosotros portamos, ¿Qué era evidente? Evidente que tenía algo en mente, que ella me importaba tanto como a cualquiera de ustedes, también me fue encomendada, también la vi crecer, fui su maestro, ustedes solo pensaron, más no se aseguraron de nada._ Shaka agacho la cabeza, y un temblor apareció en sus manos. 

Todos estaba sumergidos en un silencio absoluto, esperando a que Shaka hablara pasaron los minutos y la tensión fue en aumento, hasta que de súbito, Mu rompió el silencio ahogando un grito.  
>_ Shaka… ¿Qué es lo has hecho?_ Los ojos de Mu miraban al rubio quien tenia una mirada de confusión, la cual al poco se transformo en nervio.<br>_ Al igual que ustedes intentaba salvarla, no tuve alternativa, la Doncella no se detendría hasta que ella muriera.  
>_ Shaka, ¿No habrás sido capaz?<br>Shaka asintió ante las palabras de Mu, los demás no entendían que ocurría solo sabían que fuera lo que fuera no era algo bueno por la reacción de Mu.  
>_ Te atreviste a usar el tesoro del cielo en Marina.<br>_ No había otra salida, no podría liberarla sin que muriera en el proceso, y la Doncella no la dejaría amenos que estuviese muerta.  
>_ Eso es peor que la muerte la convertiste en un cadáver viviente.<br>Shun se lanzo contra Shaka pero Ikki lo detuvo.  
>_ Cálmate Shun, por si no lo recuerdas yo mismo fui victima de ese ataque y aquí estoy, eso quiere decir que ella esta bien.<br>Shaka negó con la cabeza lo que impresiono a los presentes pues aquel rayo de esperanza se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido con las palabras de Ikki.  
>_ Pensé que podría recuperarse ella misma así como ocurrió contigo Ikki, pero tan pronto como la Doncella fue destruida me di cuenta que no seria tan simple. Todo el poder que ella poseía era producto de la Doncella. Solo si se despierta el séptimo sentido se puede revertir el daño del tesoro del cielo.<br>_ Entonces que es lo que le has hecho ami hija_ Albafica temblaba por contener su furia, pues esperaba lo pero por parte de aquel caballero rubio.  
>_ Intente restituir sus sentidos, por eso estuve todo este tiempo meditando, intentando traerla de vuelta_ Shaka soltó un suspiro de amargura y continuo_ Conseguí reestablecer sus sentidos pero no he logrado que despierte.<br>_ ¿Y donde esta ella?

Shun se abalanzo y sacudió al caballero de virgo para que le dijera el paradero de Marina, Shaka lo tomo por las muñecas para que lo soltara, entonces con un ademán les indico que lo siguieran, cosa que hicieron, Shun y Albafica caminaban inmediatamente detrás de Shaka, Mu y los demás los seguían algunos pasos mas atrás.

Caminaron varios metros adentrándose en la arboleda, hasta que en un pequeño claro, pudieron ver lo que parecía ser un féretro, Mu reconoció aquella caja mortuoria, pues era idéntica a las que habían usado para sepultar a los caballeros dorados caídos en la batalla de las doce casas, solo que esta era mas pequeña.  
>_ La he traído hasta aquí, Mu, confiaba en que con tu ayuda podríamos reparar el daño que no le permite volver._ Shaka miro a su compañero, quien sin dudarlo se acerco al féretro colocando su mano en la tapa.<br>_ Shaka, ¿Por que no nos has dicho nada? Si hubiésemos sabido esto desde el principio, hubiese sido más fácil para todos.  
>_ Cuando me di cuenta que sin la Doncella ella no tenia el poder necesario para regresar, sabia que era una moneda al aire, no quise darles falsas esperanzas, ustedes lucharon a su modo, yo lo hice al mío. <p>

Mu no dijo nada, sentía que a pesar de haber sido compañero de Shaka durante tanto tiempo, jamás se había acercado realmente a el, no se tenían la confianza para poder resolver cosas como equipo, la prueba mas clara era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos lucharon por senderos diferentes, quizás lo peor era que quien había terminado pagando el precio había sido Marina.  
>Mu recorrió la tapa del féretro para comprobar el estado de la chica, pero en cuanto retiro por completo la tapa, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, el féretro estaba vacío.<p>

_Shaka. ¿Esto es acaso una broma?_ Mu ni siquiera volteo a mirar a su camarada quien, al igual que el tenia los ojos clavados en el ataúd vacío. Todos miraban al caballero de virgo quien estaba totalmente perdido en si mismo, fue entonces que se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse, se trataba de Milo quien se impresiono al verlos a todos ahí.  
>_ Shaka_ Milo tenia el rostro pálido y con un golpe en la frente_ Necesito tu ayuda y también necesito una explicación. _ El escorpión señalo hacia un lugar mas alejado de donde estaban, Shaka corrió hacia donde Milo señalo, los demás estaban más que confundidos, de modo que lo único que podían hacer era seguir al caballero, ya que Milo al ver salir disparado a Shaka también salio tras el exigiendo que le explicara que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, a esas alturas ya había una extraña mezcla entre confusión, enojo y desesperación, el caballero de virgo a cada paso se maldecía que las cosas se le hubiesen salido de las manos y solo pensaba que quizás dentro de poco seria hombre muerto, pero sus ideas acerca de cómo seria su muerte a manos de Shun y los demás fueron neutralizadas cuando una figura pequeña se abrazo a su cintura. La impresión lo paralizo por un momento, su mirada lentamente bajo hasta toparse con un par de ojos violetas los cuales lo miraban con expresión de cachorro abandonado.<br>Los caballeros llegaron al poco, y no podían creer lo que veían, Shun cayó de rodillas al ver aquella escena, Marina estaba ahí como aquel día en que apareció por primera vez, vestida con una camisola blanca, Milo se acerco aun con cara de confusión pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Marina le arrojo una piedra para que se alejara, a lo que el escorpión la atrapo en el aire.  
>_ Ya deja de apedrearme… Shaka ¿Que es esto? me envías a cuidar una caja y me encuentro con ella caminando por ahí y en cuanto me ve me ataca a pedradas._ Milo hablo exasperado y señalaba el golpe que tenia en la frente como muestra de lo que decía.<p>

Shun se recupero del shock por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, en ese momento su cuerpo se movió impulsado por una corriente eléctrica, solo deseaba comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban, pero en cuanto estiro sus brazos para estrechar a aquella a quien creía perdida, sentir de nuevo aquel cuerpo delicado entre sus brazos, su calor, el delicado aroma de su piel. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos nublándole la vista, solo quería quedarse en ese preciso momento en el que volvía a tenerla en sus brazos, sentía como si en el momento en el que la soltara despertaría de aquel sueño y volvería a la realidad en la que ella no estaba más.  
>Suavemente, pudo sentir como alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, Shun se calmo y reparo en lo que estaba ocurriendo, era verdad que ella estaba ahí, era verdad que no era un sueño, estaba despierto y ella estaba ahí entre sus brazos, pero Marina solo estaba ahí, ella no le devolvía el abrazo, Shun se separo de ella, y lo que vio lo dejo helado, su mirada era indiferente.<br>_ Marina… Estas bien_ Ella no respondió, solo ladeo su cabeza y lo miro de un modo que no supo como definir.  
>_ Shun, será mejor que me permitas revisarla_ Shun asintió ante la petición de Mu, le dio paso al caballero de Aries, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, cerro sus ojos, durante unos minutos que a Shun le parecieron eternos, cuando por fin termino Mu soltó un largo suspiro y miro con pesar a Shun.<br>_ Ella parece que no sabe quien eres, sus recuerdos están rotos, recuerda quien es Shaka y quien soy yo, al parecer tiene una vaga idea de quien es Milo, pero al parecer, en su mente no esta claro para ella quien eres tú, ni lo que ha ocurrido aquí… Sus memorias están dañadas, ella solo sabe que no tiene permitido hablar, y algo acerca de los caballeros pero no hay nada mas, al parecer el tesoro del cielo la ha dañado demasiado.  
>Aquella sentencia por parte de Mu fue un golpe terrible para Shun, Albafica se acerco al caballero de Andrómeda, pero el ya estaba perdido en su dolor.<br>_ Mu ¿Tu y Shaka pueden hacer algo para recuperar sus recuerdos?_ Ikki pensaba en la petición de Shaka hacia Mu.  
>_ Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco al menos hasta ver que tan seguro es, no esperaba que despertara por si misma, no quisiera que nos arriesgáramos a dar un mal paso._ Shaka sonaba preocupado.<br>_ Shaka tiene razón, me tomare un poco de tiempo para sondar su mente y saber que podemos hacer._ las palabras de Mu eran comprensibles, si tenían una oportunidad de que las cosas salieran bien tenían que tener cuidado para no arruinar esa segunda oportunidad que se les presentaba.  
>_ Caballeros_ Albafica alzo la voz, la cual era enérgica _ Si ambos deciden tomarse el tiempo para evaluar esta situación, no tengo nada en contra de ello, pero les prohíbo que la lleven al santuario, prefiero que este aquí o incluso en otro lugar, pero Shun y yo debemos estar presentes.<br>_ Albafica entiendo lo que dices, pero no creo que sea lo mas adecuado…  
>_ ¡No esta en discusión, o aceptan o yo me encargare de esta situación de ahora en mas con o sin su ayuda!_ Albafica alzo su voz que resonó en todo el lugar, los caballeros y Athena sintieron un estremecimiento al escuchar aquella voz como un rugido, Marina se sujeto a Mu pues también la intimido.<br>_ Bien, será como tu quieres, pero solo les pido paciencia y sobre todo que tengan presente que la situación es demasiado delicada_ Shaka acepto los términos de Albafica, seguía recordando su posición, y el por que no confiaban en el, no le quedaba mas que dar su brazo a torcer.

Todos regresaron a la mansión, pues Shun aun seguía muy afectado eso sin contar que todos seguían un tanto alterados por lo que había ocurrido, no solo veían a alguien regresar de la muerte, si no que también se enfrentaban a una situación extremadamente dramática.

Cuando Hyoga y Shiryu regresaron, casi se desmayan al ver a Marina, y cuando les dijeron la situación se quedaron sin habla, pero sin duda a quien mas le afecto el que Marina volviera a estar presente fue a Saori, pues hacia de todo por evitar a la chica y sobre todo a Seiya quien siempre que podía le lanzaba una mirada que le decía que la observaba.

Los días pasaban y Mu junto con Shaka, pasaban horas con Marina, para tratar de restaurar sus recuerdos pero la tarea era sumamente pesada, pues en ocasiones los dos caballeros dorados terminaban cayendo en aquellos huecos en la mente de la chica, Shun y Albafica observaban diariamente todo lo que ocurría y cuando ella no estaba con Mu o con Shaka y se topaban con ella, los miraba con lo que ellos creían era desconfianza y curiosidad, pues siempre guardaba su distancia pero los observaba, aunque también lo hacia con Saori cada que la veía a lo lejos.

_ ¿Y que es lo que han encontrado hasta ahora?_ Shun preguntaba a los dorados quienes habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con marina y a esas alturas ambos tenían dolor de cabeza.  
>_ No mucho, hemos encontrado algunos recuerdos sueltos, pero nada que sirva realmente_ Mu estaba recostado en el césped con la mano cubriendo sus ojos para tratar de calmar el dolor.<br>_ ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?_ Albafica les entrego un vaso con agua a cada uno de los caballeros.  
>_ En verdad nada útil, son recuerdos de objetos más que nada._ Shaka miraba a Marina quien estaba jugando frente a ellos en el jardín con un gato que paseaba por ahí.<br>_ Es extraño, siempre que llegamos a esas lagunas es como si tuviéramos que pelear contra algo que no nos permite acceder._ Mu tomo algo de impulso y quedo sentado en el césped._ Quizás la estamos forzando demasiado. 

Mientras estaban los cuatro pensando en aquella posibilidad escucharon que el gato con el que Marina estaba jugando unos momentos maulló y acto seguido salio huyendo, Kiki el aprendiz de Mu se había materializado frente a Marina y comenzó a molestarla como lo haría un hermano pequeño, pero aquel juego infantil en poco tiempo cambio a una batalla entre los dos, Albafica y Shun se pusieron de pie para frenar aquello, pero Mu los detuvo en el acto.  
>_ Déjalos, no es nada de que preocuparse Kiki fue el primer compañero de entrenamiento que Marina tuvo._ Mu tenia una sonrisa en los labios lo que tranquilizo a los dos caballeros.<br>_ ¿Es otra de las cosas que me ocultabas Mu?_ Shaka soltó un suspiro cuando al ver a su compañero, este hizo un ademán pidiendo disculpas. 

Los caballeros miraban con atención como Kiki y Marina se enfrascaban en una pelea, que al principio parecía algo serio pero después término pareciendo un juego cuando Kiki le tiraba un mechón del pelo a Marina y esta cobraba venganza jalándolo de la camiseta para hacerlo caer de cara al suelo, cuando por fin Mu llamo a Kiki y a Marina para que dejaran de pelear. Kiki tenía la cara llena de pasto y tierra y Marina el pelo revuelto, cosa que intentaba remediar peinándose con los dedos mientras se sonrojaba por que todos la veían.

_ Maestro, es bueno verlo, ¿Por qué ya no regreso?_ Kiki miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su maestro.  
>_ Lo siento Kiki, pero han pasado muchas cosas ya te contare después_ Mu se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo del pantalón_ Lo mejor es ir a dentro, aun me duele la cabeza y la luz del sol no hace mas que lastimarme mas_ Shaka secundo la idea de su compañero pues también sentía la fatiga.<br>Cuando Shiryu se entero de la llegada del pequeño pelirrojo, estaba muy contento de ver de nuevo a Kiki, esos dos habían echo muy buena amistad desde que se conocieron en Jamil, cuando el caballero de dragón había ido a reparar las armaduras, ambos estaban en la recamara de Shiryu, Kiki le platicaba lo que hacia en el santuario y lo que aprendía de su maestro, Shiryu por su parte le mostraba algunos libros que le interesarían al pequeño, en un momento dado Shiryu se dio cuenta que eran observados, se trataba de Marina quien tímidamente observaba a los dos, Shiryu la invito a pasar ella se acerco aun con timidez pero su mirada estaba clavada en los libros, Shiryu le mostró uno pero en cuanto la chica vio las paginas saturadas de letras, dio un suspiro y devolvió el libro al extrañado joven.  
>_ ¿Pensé que querías verlos?... ¿Es que acaso no te agradan este tipo de libros?_ Shiryu se rascaba la cabeza al ver el rostro de decepción de la chica.<br>_ Es raro, yo también pensé que quería ver los libros_ Kiki no le dio mucha importancia y siguió ojeando los libros que tenia enfrente, pero Shiryu se dio cuenta que Marina miraba ahora otra cosa en la habitación, fue que se dio cuenta que estaba mirando el escritorio donde tenia los bolígrafos y lápices, se puso de pie y fue hasta el escritorio y tomo el lapicero y un cuaderno.  
>_ ¿Esto es lo que quieres?_ Shiryu le mostró las cosas, el rostro de la chica se ilumino y asintió con entusiasmo, el caballero le entrego el cuaderno y el lapicero, y como si hubiera estado esperando toda la vida por eso, abrió el cuaderno y se puso a dibujar. En pocos minutos el dibujo había tomado forma, se trataba de la terraza de la mansión, donde se podían ver a algunas personas, era evidente que lo dibujaba desde su perspectiva mirando desde el jardín.<p>

Al la mañana siguiente, Shun estaba en el jardín, cuando Shaka y Mu aparecieron.  
>_ Buenos días, ¿Han dormido bien?_ Shun saludo y con la mirada buscaba a Marina_ ¿Donde esta?<p>

_ Si hemos dormido bien, y pues hemos decidido darle un descanso así que creo que debe seguir dormida._ Mu aun se veía poco cansado al igual que Shaka.  
>_ Shun, quería decirte que hemos estado meditando y es posible que no podamos hacer nada mas de lo que ya se ha hecho por ella _ Shun escuchaba las palabras de Mu con semblante sombrío_ No te pongas así, aun no es algo definitivo, el cansancio ha mermado nuestros poderes y no nos permite pensar claramente, por eso tomaremos un descanso antes de continuar y decidir cualquier cosa.<p>

Shun solo asintió y sonrío para calmar a Mu, este y Shaka se retiraron y dejaron a Shun pensando, al poco tiempo estaba tan abatido por las palabras de Mu y no podía quitarse de la cabeza que quizás ella jamás lo recordaría, prefirió regresar dentro y tumbarse en el sofá, si iba a estar así mejor estar al menos en un lugar cómodo, pero cuando entro se encontró con que Saori estaba ahí ojeando una revista.  
>_ Shun, estas bien, te ves un poco mal_ Saori dejo la revista de lado e invito al joven peliverde a tomar asiento a su lado.<br>_ Si, es solo que es posible que las cosas no estén saliendo del todo bien_ Shun tomo asiento junto a la Diosa.  
>_ ¿Es que acaso ella aun no recupera sus recuerdos?_ Por toda respuesta Shun meneo la cabeza con pesar.<br>_ Siento no podremos tener lo que antes, ella no habla ni me recuerda, se aleja de mi, eso me parte el alma_ Shun se cubría el rostro con las manos.  
>_ Tranquilo, las cosas saldrán bien, ya lo veras_ Saori le poso la mano en el hombro_ Siempre pueden comenzar de nuevo.<br>_ Es posible, pero si las cosas no resultan y ella termina alejándose de mi no se que are, la amo demasiado_ Las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Shun, Saori lo abrazo para confortarlo, fue en ese instante que Saori tomo el rostro de Shun entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios, Las lagrimas de Shun se detuvieron en seco, al igual que su corazón tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Saori, la reencarnación de Athena estaba besándolo y no entendía el por que.  
>Aquel momento fue roto abruptamente pues de pronto Saori estaba en el suelo, Marina había jalado a Saori del cabello como en aquella ocasión cuando la Diosa la había abofeteado, Albafica intentaba separar a Marina de Saori pero la pequeña estaba echa una fiera, cuando por fin la alejo, esta tomo el cuaderno que había dejado tirado y se lo arrojo a Shun llena de ira, Albafica la sujeto para que ya no siguiera con la rabieta, ante el escándalo Mu, Shaka, Shiryu, Kiki, Milo y Seiya que estaban en la cocina tomando el desayuno se apresuraron a ver que pasaba, encontraron a Shun blanco como la nieve y a Saori en el suelo, con el pelo alborotado y con la cara de espanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Albafica aun sostenía a su hija, quien se debatía para soltarse.<br>_ ¿Pero que es lo que ha ocurrido aquí?_ Shaka, soltó la pregunta al aire esperando que alguien respondiera, fue Albafica quien lo hizo, explicando que vio a Marina dirigirse al jardín y que se detuvo de pronto frente a la puerta de la sala, entro y de inmediato escucho el secándolo, cuando este entro Marina estaba peleando con Saori.  
>_ ¿Shun entonces tendrás que decirnos tu que es lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué esta tan enojada?_ Milo le hablo a Shun quien al escuchar que le hablaban dio un respingo.<br>_ No lo se… Bueno si, es que yo estaba… hablando con Saori y luego ella me beso y Marina debió verlo y después ella me arrojo el cuaderno…_ Shun hablaba atropelladamente, estaba aun conmocionado por todo lo que ocurría.  
>_ ¿Como que se besaron?_ Seiya dio un grito, Saori estaba roja como un tomate, pues no esperaba que Shun abriera la boca y ahora todos sabían que había besado al caballero de Andrómeda.<br>_ Eso no te importa Seiya, además si ella no recuerda nada Shun puede tener la oportunidad con alguien mas._ Saori se tapo la boca pues no creía que hubiese dicho aquello, todos se quedaron en silencio, era una situación por demás embarazosa.  
>_ ¡Diosa inútil, eres una Diosa inútil y caprichosa!_ Las palabras de Marina dejo congelados a todos, ella se soltó y salio corriendo del lugar, Shun quiso ir tras ella pero Albafica lo detuvo.<br>_ Déjala que se tranquilice, no creo que por ahora quiera ver a nadie._ Shun accedió a regañadientes a lo que le decía Albafica, de todos modos el también tenia las emociones a flor de piel y quizás no haría mas que empeorar al situación, de igual modo Mu envío a Kiki a que vigilara a Marina para que así Shun estuviera mas tranquilo.

Las cosas en la estancia se pusieron un tanto pesadas, pues Seiya interrogo a Saori hasta que termino por aceptar que después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Marina tenia sentimientos hacia Shun, pero que no quería aceptarlo frente a nadie más pues sabía que Shun estaba enamorado de Marina, fue por eso que en cuanto escucho que posiblemente ella no volviera a recordarlo decidió tomar la oportunidad.

Ante aquella declaración los Santos no sabían que decir de modo que dejaron que la Diosa se retirara y calmaron a Seiya quien estaba que echaba chispas por la osadía de Saori a ocultarle que si quería a Shun, poco a poco se calmaron las cosas, Shiryu recogió los lápices y el cuaderno que estaban tirados, Shaka y Mu aun se preguntaban el por que de aquella repentina reacción, quizás era como con Milo que cada que se acercaba ella buscaba alejarlo, no por que supiera el por que, si no mas bien por que en sus recuerdos sabia que lo había echo antes, quizás había ocurrido lo mismo en algún momento los recuerdos de Marina salieron a flote recordándole la pelea con Athena y ella solo reacciono.

_ Muchachos, vean esto_ Shiryu llamo a los demás y les mostró el cuaderno que marina le había arrojado a Shun.  
>_ Pero ¿Que significa esto?_ Shun miraba los dibujos y pasaba las hojas una tras otra, todos eran dibujos de lo que había pasado, desde la lucha con los guerreros de bronce hasta cuando Shun y Marina habían estado en el claro del jardín, todo esta ahí como un especie de álbum de imágenes<br>_ ¿Será como cuando tenía los recuerdos de la Doncella y dibujaba aquellos recuerdos?_ Albafica recordaba lo que Mu le había comentado acerca de los dibujos de marina y que ella no sabia que eran o por que los soñaba.  
>_ Es solo una teoría, pero es probable que ella haya ocultado sus recuerdos, por eso no podíamos acceder a ellos y restaurarlos_ Shaka dijo aquello pero sin mucha convicción.<br>_ Es una opción a considerar pero estos dibujos pueden ser como dice Albafica, ella no sabe por que pero están ahí.  
>Shun seguía mirando los dibujos hasta que llego a uno que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza, no lo pensó tomo el cuaderno y fue en busca de Marina los demás no alcanzaron a detenerlo debido a lo repentino de su reacción.<br>Paso algún tiempo en que estuvo dando vueltas por todos lados y no encontró a Marina, Kiki le dijo que la había perdido de vista un momento y ya no la encontró por lo que pensaba que estaba en la habitación pero debido a que estaba cerrada desde dentro Shun comprendió que seguía enojada, de manera que se fue a su recamara, pero en cuanto entro y encendió la luz vio a Marina sentada en la cama con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
>_ Marina ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Shun cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco a la cama, pero a medio camino ella se levanto y lo abrazo fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven peliverde.<br>_ Tranquila, Marina te estaba buscando quería preguntarte algo_ Shun la parto para mostrarle el Cuaderno y los dibujos pero no pudo siquiera abrir el cuaderno pues ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y lo beso.

_ Marina… a que viene eso_ Shun atino a decir cuando sus labios se separaron.  
>_ No quiero que dejes de quererme, no quiero que te vayas con ella_ Eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban desde que había regresado.<br>_ Pero… ¿Por que piensas eso? ¿Que es lo que ocurre? En todo este tiempo no has querido acercarte ami, no has dicho nada, pensé que no me recordabas… O es acaso que…_ Shun no entendía lo que ocurría pues todo en su mente eran preguntas.  
>_ No quería que ellos me llevaran de nuevo, si se daban cuenta que te amo, se enfadarían, me llevarían de nuevo, no quiero alejarme de ti. <p>

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Shun la tomo en sus brazos, su pecho estaba que explotaba de felicidad, le aseguro entre lagrimas que no la apartarían de el y que el no iría con Saori no con nadie, que solo estaría a su lado, Shun seco sus lagrimas y fue a buscar a los demás que estaban aun en la sala, para darles la noticia, después de todo la teoría de Shaka había sido la correcta, la chica había despertado el séptimo sentido pero jamás nadie se percato de ello al siempre estar bajo el control de la Doncella, Shaka solo había ayudado a Marina a que restaurara sus sentidos en menor tiempo, pero debido a que ella seguía pensando que estaba bajo el control de la Doncella, opto por ocultarlo todo y así mantener a salvo su amor por Shun.

El poder que tenia Marina era equiparable al de un caballero de dorado, pero por su inexperiencia no podía rivalizar con uno en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero si podía mantener una barrera mental para mantener lejos a Shaka y a Mu, pasaría tiempo para que ella comprendiera todo lo que pasaba y sobre todo para aceptar a Albafica como su padre debido a todo el embrollo que representaba, explicar como una caballero de hace doscientos años había vuelto a la vida.

Al día siguiente a Saori la pusieron al tanto de lo que había ocurrido y que Marina estaba bien, la Diosa supo en ese instante que no tenia mas remedio que resignarse, pues aunque fuese una deidad, no podía ganarle al amor que se tenían, tendría que vivir con ello y esperar que pronto sus comportamiento quedara en el olvido.

_ Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Andrómeda_ Albafica miraba a la pareja que estaba sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Marina recostada en el pecho de Shun dibujando, y este acariciando el largo cabello de la chica.  
>_ ¿A que te refieres? _ Shun miraba al caballero con una sonrisa, pues no podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento.<br>_ Tu hermano me ha dicho que piensas casarte con ella_ Al escuchar las palabras del antiguo caballero Shun se sonrojo, Marina los miro a los dos con extrañeza.  
>_ ¿Casarte?_ Marina pregunto pues obviamente no entendía lo que significaba esa palabra pues era la primera vez que la escuchaba.<br>_ Si, es algo para unir a dos personas que se aman, pero Shun te advierto que tendrás que esperar, te recerco que mi hija aun es muy joven, y aun no olvido lo que vi aquella vez._ Shun puso tal cara que Albafica soltó una carcajada.  
>_ Bueno tendremos que esperar entonces, se que quieres tomar tu tiempo como padre, pero no podrás evitar que la haga mi esposa. <p>

FIN 

Hola soy Madaraki

Con esto llegamos al final de este fic, y aunque me dio un par de dolores de cabeza he de decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, les agradezco mucho a todos lo que han leído este fic y a los que han comentado mucho mas pues me dan ánimos de continuar y mejorar a cada párrafo. Pido disculpas si a alguien el baje a su santo del nicho, pero pues todos han padecido debido a la mente creativa/destructiva de esta servidora, Milo con las apedreadas, Shaka en el papel del maldito, y Shun… bueno Shun creo que con todas las peripecias que ha tenido que pasar a lo largo de estos 9 capítulos ha sido el mas afectado, puede que próximamente aya algo mas sobre Saint Seiya y sobre Shun, el cual confieso es mi personaje favorito para escribir.  
>De nuevo mil gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el próximo fic.<p> 


End file.
